Like Brother and Sister
by schoolgirl101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were the best of friends and considered each other to be like brother and sister. And everyone considered their relationship to be like that. But when things take a turn of the century...TROYELLA
1. Trailer

Author's Note: Hello to you all! I'm really horrible for not updating a _real_ story in so long, so please forgive me. And I have never written a trailer before…but I hope this one passes your standards. Back into fan fiction…yes. Will update…yes. Send flames if I don't update…a definite. I hope I won't be needing any flames though. ;) Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

**Like Brother and Sister **_**Trailer**_

**They're each other's best friends.**

Shows Gabriella rolling her eyes. "Just because you smell my mom's brownies doesn't mean I'm going to let you in," she laughed.

Troy grinned. "But because I'm your best friend?"

"Maybe..." she walked over to her door allowing Troy to follow close behind.

**They never had feelings for each other…**

"A brother telling his sister that she's sexy? Please leave me out of this conversation."

Gabriella grinned. "Fine with me Bolton."

**They never had a level of intimacy, which surprised everyone.**

"Wait!" Sharpay squealed. "Don't tell me you guys have never kissed before!"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other quickly before looking away.

"OMG! For real? Not even a little peck when you guys were small?"

**But when feelings change, and take a turn for the century…**

Shows Troy's tongue gently rolling against Gabriella's lips and her opening her mouth.

"_Troy and I were just sleeping together!" she justified._

**No one can believe it.**

"Ewwww!" Chad screamed. "That's like incest!

"_My stomach felt weird." Gabriella said._

"_Like a good kind of weird?" Taylor asked._

"And don't think we'll believe you if you go into a depth story about you falling in love with Troy boy."

**The sexy comments never helped…**

Gabriella sat on Troy's shoulders, holding herself steady as her eyes shot down at Troy and glared. "Imagine if you were on top of me. That would be so hard. You should be glad that I'm on top; this method is so much easier."

"Imagine that," Troy smirked.

"_They're so nice to me, and you Bolton, are no angel."_

"_What am I then?" he smirked. "The devil?"_

_Gabriella pressed her lips against Troy's cheek in a seductive manner. "Maybe."_

**His new girlfriend didn't help either…**

I'm sort of going out with Lexi tonight," he announced looking straight at the road.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she almost choked on her drink.

"_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Gabriella yelled as she looked back and forth at Taylor and Sharpay._

**Confused is an understatement.**

Pans to Troy kissing Gabriella.

Is that what friends do?"

"No, friends don't do that."

"Well, we just did."

**Starring**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Are they really in love?**

Gabriella's lips were moist and soft, her breath was minty fresh, her tongue didn't strangle him or choke him, but Troy didn't feel anything. He was sure he didn't feel anything. He was willing to bet on it.

**Or are they just brother and sister?**

It was like she shared her room with her brother. Pieces of clothing that belonged to Troy were scattered throughout her room. Some lonely basketballs were tucked in between her closet doors, and a whole drawer of clothes belonged to Troy.

"_I love you Troy!" Gabriella screamed tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Why can't you see that?!?!"_

"_Gabs, this isn't some movie! We don't get a happy ending!"_

**Like Brother and Sister**

_**Coming To A Computer Screen Near You.**_


	2. Golden Couple

Like Brother and Sister

Summary: Troy and Gabriella were the best of friends and considered each other to be like brother and sister. And everyone considered their relationship to be like that. But when things take a turn of the century...TROYELLA

Disclaimer: I don't own any high school musical characters, and I don't own Disney either. I don't think I really own anything, I'm just writing this for my own consent!

Author's Note: This is my fourth fan-fiction story (When I Die, Pushed Him Away, Hate My Next Door Neighbor). I haven't written anything in a long time, and I apologize. I hope you enjoy this one. Reviews always accepted; thanks for the reviews on my first trailer!

Updating? I really have no idea. When I get on the right terms, I promise I'll update. But you can help me be a responsible one by telling me when I need another update. I don't want another Hate My Next Door Neighbor updating process. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 1: Golden Couple

"Hurry Up Gabs!" a voice moaned from behind the door.

Gabriella frowned and gave herself another look in the mirror. "In a minute," she mumbled.

"What's taking you so long? I told Sharpay we were right down the street!"

"Ahh…shut up Troy. Serves you right for lying to Shar. I told you; I'm almost done, okay?" she shouted at the door.

Gabriella bit her lip and gave herself another look over. She hated that she never seemed to look good in a bikini. Black was supposedly a flattering color on any woman, but for her, black was a no no. "I think I'll change into the red one," she muttered and yanked the bathroom door open.

Gabriella screamed when her eyes gazed into a pair of icy baby-blues. "Shit! Troy! What are you doing?!"

"Waiting for you," Troy replied in a matter of fact tone. "What took you so long?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I was getting ready for Shar's pool party. Now move out of the way, I need to change."

Troy grabbed Gabriella by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. "No way. I did not just spend the last forty-five minutes waiting for you to change for the _third_ time," he emphasized.

"You waited forty-five minutes already. Can't you wait five more?" she smiled sweetly. "Besides, I hate this swimsuit; it makes me look like _fat_."

Troy let go of her wrist and glanced at her slowly. "It doesn't Gabs. Trust me. That bikini actually does a good job in covering all that flab," he smirked as he pointed towards Gabriella hips.

Gabriella mouth flew open, and she punched Troy hard in the shoulder.

"Take that back," she replied in an undertone.

Troy shook his head and laughed. "I was only admitting the truth Gabs. You're not afraid to tell yourself that you're fat, but I get in trouble for telling you the truth?" he asked innocently.

She exhaled deeply and began to walk into her bedroom. "You know what? Whatever Troy. I'll just change into the red one."

Gabriella hated the fact that Troy wasn't afraid to tell her the truth. Maybe he could of lied and said she looked okay...but no, her best friend screwed up. Now she would just have to change into the red bikini. She liked red. It was part of East High.

"Oh no you don't," Troy said as he ran in front of her. "The only thing you're doing is throwing on a shirt and a pair of shorts. You're flab and I are getting out of here," he joked as he placed his hands tightly around her waist.

"I'm not going to a party looking fat," she groaned. "The whole grade is going to be there."

"Gabs, c'mon. You know that you're not fat. The only reason I'd let you change is so all the guys there won't be undressing you with their eyes," he declared.

Gabriella turned around quickly at Troy and smiled. "So, you think I look good?"

"If it means that we get to leave now, I think you're gorgeous."

Gabriella let out a small laugh. "So you think I look sexy?" she said batting her eyelashes.

Maybe Troy didn't screw up after all. She smiled happily and looked at him cutely. She knew he couldn't stand her charm. She loved that.

"I'm not going that far," Troy said holding his hands up in the air. "A brother telling his sister that she's sexy? Please leave me out of this conversation."

Gabriella grinned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine with me Bolton." Gabriella ran into her room and grabbed her purse and cell phone. She slipped on a pair of boy shorts, and a tank.

"Let's go Gabs." Troy called.

"Okay," she replied and grabbed her favorite oversized sunglasses. She rushed out of her room and bounded down the staircase.

She quickly opened the front door, and made sure Troy was outside before locking the door. Her flip-flops made clicking noises as she neared Troy's car and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Okay, let's go!" she shouted.

Troy grinned at Gabriella. "Put on your seatbelt. You remember the rules; click-it or ticket."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his remark. "All right big brother," she said as she grabbed her seat belt and fastened it.

"Okay, now let's go!" Troy shouted as he pumped on the gas.

* * *

Gabriella pushed her sunglasses on the top of her head as she entered the Evan's mansion. "Gawd, I've been coming here ever since I was little, and I still can't get over the fact how big this place is," she said as her eyes scanned the white marble.

Troy nodded as he grabbed onto Gabriella's hand and pulled her towards the pool house. "This place looks crowded," he said raising his voice.

Gabriella shook her head and scanned the room for their friends. She grinned and waved her hands when she spotted her blonde-haired best friend. "Shar!"

Sharpay Evans turned sharply and her face broke into a smile. Sharpay was the richest out of the gang, well, if you didn't count her twin brother Ryan. She was the most into fashion, and Gabriella came in close second. Her signature look was pink. PINK.

"You finally made it!" she said in an exasperated tone. "What took you so long?" she asked looked at the two.

"Gabs took so long getting dressed," Troy sighed. "I think I almost died."

Gabriella glared at Troy, which made Sharpay roll her eyes. "I needed to find the right thing to wear today. Troy here does not understand that."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Gabriella smiled. "Finally somewhere here understands the art of fashion," she glared at Troy.

Sharpay nodded. "That's right," she paused. "But is that truly the reason why you two were late?" She raised her eyebrows. "Not other reasons? Like, a hard time finding parking?" she smirked with a meaningful look.

"Eww," the two said in unison.

Gabriella cringed at Sharpay's innuendo and shut her eyes tightly. "You know Troy and I would never go for that."

"If you say so," Sharpay nodded.

Gabriella sighed, ignored Sharpay, and casually switched the subject. "So where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Out by the pool. But everyone knows the party doesn't start until the golden couple walks in the room," Sharpay shrugged.

"You have to stop everyone from calling us that." Gabriella crinkled her nose. "They know what our relationship is like."

"They as in referring to the grade? Yeah. They know," Sharpay said. "But no one can help it. You guys are always together, not to mention your popularity status. You two are top of the food chain. Your presence affects if this party will be good or not. Although my presence is also meaningful."

"Well then," Troy smirked.

"The golden couple has arrived."

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's hips and pulled her closer to him. Gabriella laughed and swatted him playfully. Troy. Her Troy.


	3. Pool Party

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and positive feedback. It means a lot to me. Keeping this AN short and sweet…Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 2: Pool Party

Gabriella stretched out in the lounge chair and basked happily in the sun. "Isn't this the life girls?" she said as she looked to her sides.

To her left were Taylor Mckessie and Kelsi Neilson. To her right was Sharpay Evans.

Kelsi was sweet, and any other words ended there. She was the shyest among Gabriella's friends. Kelsi was probably the most timid in East High's junior grade. But Kelsi didn't mind. Her bright blue innocent eyes held the deepest and darkest secrets known to East High. She was currently wearing a dark brown bathing suit, which made her legs appear much longer than her normal short figure.

Taylor Mckessie was smart and witty. Her brown eyes shined with excitement, and her smile was always dripped with sarcasm. Her hair was in a stylish bob and help to complement her dark-skin tone and body-figure. "I think I'd be much happier if someone wasn't blocking my sunlight," Taylor opened her eyes and looked up.

Gabriella also opened her eyes and groaned when she looked at the figure. "Troy, what are you doing?"

"Blocking the sun."

"Really?" Taylor asked sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

Gabriella shaped her hands into bear claws and was ready to pounce on him. "Can't you see we're busy? Go away little bimbo," she replied and closed her eyes once more.

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed. "Well Gabs, we're at a pool party. And pool party has the word pool in it. I wonder why," he said thoughtfully.

"If you're going to do one of those cliché moves and throw me into the pool, you're wrong Bolton," Gabriella said and shrugged him off.

"And what makes you think I'm going to throw you in the pool?" his words were simple and pure.

"Hmmm, let's see. You're hands are free of any type of refreshment. You're soaking wet, which means that you've already be in the pool, and," she looked towards the pool. "The guys want to play chicken, and you need a girl to sit on top of your shoulders."

"On the contrary Gabs, I would never throw you into the pool."

"You know what?" Taylor said looking up. "I have the perfect girl for you to partner with."

"Who?" Troy asked.

"Chad." Taylor replied before closing her eyes once more.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I think Danforth is going to throw you into the pull in a couple of minutes Mckessie. I'd be ready if I were you," he hinted.

Taylor laughed at Troy before a sharp scream escaped her mouth, and she was thrown into the water.

"Oops, I guess I meant to say a few seconds," Troy laughed.

"You guys are so stupid." Sharpay said.

"We know," another boy replied as he looked straight into Sharpay's eyes.

"Zeke," Sharpay nodded at his presence.

"Want to join me in the pool, or am I going to have to throw you in?" Zeke joked.

Zeke Baylor was the most sensitive of the guys. The girls assumed he was the most sophisticated; he loved to bake, and he was definitely a ladies' man. His bright smile was detectable from over a mile away, which was almost as good as the aroma of his famous chocolate-chip cookies.

Sharpay seemed to think for a moment or two. She looked at Gabriella and had an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry Gabs. But I think the boys win this round. Let's just get in the pool before they throw us in. Who knows what my hair would look like if that happened."

Gabriella watched Sharpay get up and follow Zeke towards the swimming pool. She frowned and looked towards her left. "Where did Kelsi go," she asked and looked at Troy.

"Sorry Gabs," a voice squeaked. Gabriella scanned the direction where she heard the voice. She sighed. Kelsi was in the pool too.

"Look Troy, I'm not going in. Go find some other girl. Any girl would die if they got to sit on 'East High's god' shoulders," she replied in quotes.

"C'mon Gabs. It'll be fun. It's either me, or Luke Bensen," he whispered softly towards Gabriella.

Gabriella eyes popped open and she scowled. She never liked Luke. He thought he had it all, the good looks and preppy attitude, he made Troy look like an angel.

And Troy was far from angel material.

"Fine," she muttered. "But only because Luke is the last boy I'd every choose."

Troy grinned at Gabriella. "I'm happy to know you love me so much."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked her in the direction of the pool. Gabriella followed behind him avoiding the gaze of the green-eyed boy looking at her.

"Troy, he's looking at me," she muttered.

"Sorry," he said. "I should have made you change out of the swimsuit."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, laughed, and slapped him.

"But you said I looked so sexy in this swimsuit," she smiled and twirled a loose string of hair around her finger.

"Correction." Troy said. "I said that swimsuit covered your flab. Although I guess that swimsuit doesn't stop guys from undressing you---" his voice becoming hoarse.

"Relax Troy, just joking around," she rested her small hand upon his shoulder.

Troy exhaled slowly and took a step into the pool. He lifted Gabriella up into his arms.

She squirmed and smiled giddily from the feeling of his warm hands wrapped around her.

"Troy, if you drop me, I swear," she warned.

"What did you say Gabs? Drop you? Okay," his hands dropped from her waist.

Gabriella sucked in a breath before the cold water splashed against her body. When she emerged, her body was soaking wet, and her eyes glazed with fire.

"I will kill you Troy!" she screamed but was soon muffled with a laugh. She couldn't help being mad at her best friend for long.

Troy grinned and hugged Gabriella tightly. His muscular body wrapped around hers, and that made Gabriella want to hug onto him more tightly, and she did.

Gabriella pulled away and looked Troy straight in the eye. "Ready to win this game?"

Troy eyes twinkled with delight, and he nodded. "Bolton and Montez are here to play."

"On the contrary my good friend," Gabriella commented and winked at Troy. "_Montez_ and Bolton are here to play."

* * *

"You're so going down Evans!" Gabriella yelped joyfully as she grabbed onto Sharpay's hands and attempted to pull her down.

"You wish Gabs! My party, my rules!" Sharpay smiled and pushed back at Gabriella.

"Ahhh! You're nails are digging into my skin!" Gabriella said as she bit her lip to contain the pain.

Sharpay drew back. "Sorry."

Gabriella smiled in good spirits at her friend's withdraw. "Thanks."

Sharpay grinned. "Okay, this is _so_ back on."

The two girls fought hoping that the other would fall first, and Gabriella could only smile as she listened to the crowd of people cheer her on.

"C'mon Gabs, you're starting to get a _little_ heavy," Troy laughed.

Gabriella's looked down at Troy and glared. "Imagine if you were on top of me. That would be so hard. You should be glad that I'm on top; it's so much easier."

"Imagine that," Troy smirked.

Gabriella's face scrunched in disgust. "Ewww, so not what I meant Troy. Are you horny or something? 'Cause I swear, all you think about is sex," she said and attempted to kick him.

"How dare you call me horny?" Troy stated and begin to shake his shoulders wildly.

Gabriella screamed and grabbed onto Troy's hair. "Troy---stop!" she laughed.

Sharpay seized the weak moment, and pushed Gabriella into the water.

Gabriella shrieked as her body landed with a crash. She had gotten wet; that was not a good sign. "Troy!" she shouted when she emerged.

Troy bundled with laughter. "Maybe you shouldn't have said those naughty words," he grinned.

"Maybe you shouldn't be perverted," she countered.

Troy brushed off her comment and pulled Gabriella out of the water. Over the years, he had gotten used to her snide remarks. "Whatever Gabs. C'mon, Shar and Zeke need to verse their new opponents," he said cooly and attempted to wrap his arm around her waist.

Gabriella ignored Troy and walked towards the drinks.

"You can't be that mad we lost," he smiled.

She shrugged. "I'm not mad."

"Then why are you ignoring me?" he asked.

"I'm not ignoring you," she said. "I'm talking to you right?"

Gabriella shook out her hair, and she made sure to splash some water in Troy's direction. She grabbed a water bottle and made her way to the lounging chairs, shaking her hips as she went.

Troy ran to catch up.

"Hey---Troy, no runn---"

"No running! I know," Troy smiled as he slowed down his pace and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

She squirmed for a moment but allowed her back to rest against his chest.

Troy smiled at the position and leaned close to Gabriella's ear. "I know you so much better than you know yourself Gabs. It's scary."

"Oh really?" she turned to face him.

"Yeah. Best friends since kindergarten. Parents were high school friends; we practically grew up together little sis."

Gabriella ignored his comment. "So, what am I thinking right now?"

"You really want to know?" he asked, his voice lowering a few bars.

Gabriella looked into his eyes and nodded.

He turned her around so their bodies were pressed up together. The two were in a proximity where only they could hear the conversation.

"You want to---" he breathed softly. "Kiss me."

Gabriella looked back at Troy and her eyes softened.

His blue eyes looked more compelling than ever and Gabriella couldn't help but stare into them. Troy's eyes softened and he did what he was famous for doing.

He crossed his eyes.

Gabriella and Troy burst into laughter. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and ignored them.

"You know me too well Bolton. You know me too well."


	4. Sexy

Author's Note: It's crazy seeing the reviews and the new and old names of people who alerting, reviewing, and adding this story as a favorite. Thank you. I always say it means a lot, but that is because it does mean a lot. Enjoy this chapter. Always, schoolgirl 101

If you have some time, I have a poll and wanted to compare your answers with my own.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sexy

The music boomed loudly and Gabriella's head bobbed up and down to the rhythm. The after-party of Sharpay's pool party was the best thing to look forward to. She stashed an outfit the last time she came to Sharpay's house, and today seemed like the right time to wear her outfit.

Her outfit was a white sundress, but she didn't seem to care that it was nighttime and the dress had no significance. When her hair had dried earlier that day, perfect brownish-black curls spun around and ended just below her shoulders, and Gabriella loved it. She didn't bother to put on any makeup; no one seemed to be dressed up. In fact, most of the girls were still lounging in their bikinis, and Gabriella felt less exposed. She sort of liked the feeling.

She grabbed her virgin cocktail and roamed the massive living room. It wasn't a good thing that it was late into the night and she wasn't near any of her friends, but Gabriella figured she would find them sooner or later. She didn't drink; there were alcohol choices to choose from, Gabriella just didn't want to choose them.

She watched the many students grind against each other in the heat of the moment. She could tell many of them were drunk, and she was glad she wasn't one of them.

"Hey Gabriella," a voice slurred from behind her.

Gabriella jumped. "Um, hey Luke."

"You want to go and dance?" he asked.

She bit her lip. She usually wasn't a girl to turn down an offer, but for Luke, she'd be glad too. "Umm---I'm more of an observer, not a performer," she admitted and took a long slip of her cocktail.

She looked carefully at Luke. His emerald green eyes were burning her skin, and Gabriella felt the need to look away. In ways, he was similar to Troy. He was athletic; he played soccer well and represented East High well. He seemed to have that certain charm on girls; Gabriella was certainly not the girl that would be interested in him. That charm was one of the reasons why Gabriella would never be interested in Troy.

"Not a performer Montez? I beg to differ," he spoke unclearly and Gabriella struggled to listen to him. "I've seen you own the dance floor; you're the star of the show. Share some of your moves with me," he tugged on her arm.

Gabriella squirmed. "Luke, I really don't feel like---"

"C'mon Gabs, a little dancing won't harm no one. You seem the only one not having any fun," he pointed to the crowd around him. "I'll go and give you some fun."

Before Gabriella could respond, he took her cocktail away, pushed her onto the floor, and placed his hands on her waist. Gabriella considered walking away, but maybe Luke was right. Maybe she wasn't having any fun.

She listened to the song and let her body sway to the movement. She felt herself grind against him in a way she never would have imagined. She closed her eyes and did her best to move with him. She needed to prove that she was worthy of having fun. She wanted to show everyone at the party that she could let loose and have a bit of fun. But unfortunately, she felt only an empty feeling inside of her body. She felt disgusted and dirty.

"Where's Troy?" she pondered silently. Her eyes scanned across the dance floor. Where was he? Wait---why was she thinking about Troy?

"You're a good dancer," Luke slurred his mouth centimeters from her ear.

Gabriella fidgeted in his arms and winced when he pressed himself against her.

"I'm dancing with the _sexiest_ girl ever to walk the halls of East High," his eyes flickered. "I am _so _lucky." He pressed his lips against her neck with a small amount of force.

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut at his touch. But his touch wasn't what felt detrimental to her; it was his words. She didn't like it when he said the word _sexy_. In a pristine way, she never recalled a time when anyone called her that word, and she hated how Luke had been the first.

It was almost as bad as having your first kiss stolen, or the first 'I Love You' taken away. Gabriella frowned. She would never get that word back.

Her eyes flared into the distance and she turned swiftly to look at Luke.

"Dancing's over Bensen," she said monotone.

Where was Troy? Her eyes scanned the room once more. She couldn't spot Troy---again. But she needed to get away from Luke.

"Ciao," she replied coldly to Luke before beginning to walk away.

Luke was swift with his movements and grabbed her and pulled her closer. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Away from you," she said. "I didn't want to dance with you in the first place. Will you just let go of me?" she asked.

She needed to find Troy. Now.

"We just got started," he replied and moved his hands up and down Gabriella's body. He breathed lightly onto Gabriella and she cringed at the whiff of alcohol in his breath.

Gabriella pulled away. "Get away from me."

"No," he announced. He pulled her closer and once again began to dance and grind against her.

Gabriella groaned and kicked him quickly. Where she kicked him is a secret all its own. Her brown eyes flickered hatred as she stormed away quickly hoping that Luke would not come after her.

She turned back and rolled her eyes. He was up against another girl, which made Gabriella feel a lot better. Although in the inside, she knew she had gotten lucky. Any other day…

"Hey, where have you been all night?" a male voice whispered.

Gabriella jerked and turned around. She placed a hand over her heart. It was just Troy. "I don't know. Frolicking," she said avoiding a certain subject.

"Frolicking?" He questioned.

Gabriella nodded. "There's a difference between frolicking and gallivanting. Gallivanting is with a purpose, but frolicking is frolicking. I felt like frolicking," she commented. Gabriella wanted to fill in some empty words, and she hoped Troy wouldn't think she was avoiding what she was previously up to.

"What does gallivanting have to do with our conversation of frolicking?" he asked puzzled.

"I don't know," she repeated once more. "I just thought I would let you know. Don't tell me that I don't tell you _everything_," she grinned cheekily.

"Well whatever you were doing, it must have been very amusing," Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. "Trust me Bolton, it was _very_ amusing," she paused. "So where have you been all night? I've been looking all over for you."

"Nowhere," he responded quickly. "But Gabriella Montez looking for Troy Bolton? I'm honored," he smiled widely.

"You should be honored," Gabriella replied back. "Just you being in my presence is enough privilege. But besides the point---really….where have you been?"

"We were talking about you, Gabs, not about me," he paused.

Gabriella tilted to her head to look at Troy. He seemed to be avoiding a special something. Just in the same way she was avoiding a special something.

"So---I never knew sexy girls frolic," he scratched the back of his neck.

She blinked. Random.

"Sexy?" Gabriella's face frowned. "Are you high Troy?" she asked.

Troy blinked. "No---But um…you seem pissed, and I thought I cheer you up."

Gabriella wrinkled her nose. "I'm not pissed. But I don't want anyone calling me sexy. Never. Not from anyone, especially not my brother."

A moment of silence passed between them. Gabriella felt a little awkward, if this was what awkward was. She never felt like that before. Not in front of Troy to say the least.

The dials in Troy's head turned and he suddenly changed into thoughtful and sensitive Troy.

"Are you sure you're okay Gabs? Do you want to go someplace quiet? So we can be alone and all?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. He could change moods so easily. She bet she could too. Go from pissed to well---not pissed. "Are you suggesting something?" she asked. She did her best to put a cocky smile on her face.

Troy pushed Gabriella's shoulder lightly. "Are you suggesting something?" he grinned. He seemed happier.

"If it means watching a movie and eating ice-cream for the rest of the night, then yes, I am suggesting something."

He nodded. "Fine with me. Let's go raid Shar's fridge."

"And a guest room," she nodded. "Good, it worked," she thought.

Troy grabbed onto Gabriella's hand and he urged her towards the kitchen. When they reached the room, the two ignored a heated couple settled on the counter and walked towards the freezer.

Troy leaned over and opened the freezer. "Cookie dough or rocky road?" he asked.

"Rocky road," the two responded at the same time.

"I seem to know you so well, don't I?" he asked. He walked over to grab a spoon.

"Make that two spoons Troy," Gabriella said.

"You don't want to share with me?" his eyes appeared wide and innocent.

"I'd prefer my own. You're a ball hog on the basketball court, I'm assuming you would be a spoon hog also."

"Spoon hog?" Troy smirked as he grabbed another spoon from the silverware tray.

Gabriella nodded. "I think the term suits you."

"Then can I call you freaky math girl?"

"Why?"

"The name suits you."

"Troy, I don't even like math." Gabriella replied. "And I'm not even close to being categorized as freaky. What made you even come up with that?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I always get this scene in my head. Up on a rooftop, and then, bam! Freaky math girl."

Gabriella looked at him in confusion. "Oh-kaaay."

"Well, I don't like spoons! And I don't look like a hog!" Troy defended.

"Wait?" Gabriella laughed. "What were we talking about again?"

Troy looked at Gabriella before scratching the back of his neck. "I really don't remember."

The two shared laughs as they ran up the stairs and into a private guest room.

_Yup. Operation GTTTINP worked. Get Troy To Think I'm Not Pissed._


	5. Just Friends

Author's Note: I heart the reviews both wonderful and critical. It really tells me that people are _cool _and will review to me. But you're all cool because you're reading this story! Kidding. Just kidding. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 4: Just Friends

Gabriella heard muffled noises coming from the door and she slowly opened one eye to see who was there.

"Sheesh Gabs, you eat with him, you breathe on him, and you sleep with him. And yet you have no feelings whatsoever for him. Hmmmm."

Gabriella groaned softly and rose up. "Sharpay, why are you up so early?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Me? Up early? Hun, look at the clock, it's two in the afternoon. You and Troy had a busy night?" she smiled playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella whispered as she sat up. She looked around her to see an empty carton of ice cream and a sleeping Troy. She turned back to Sharpay. "Nothing happened," she breathed out. "And nothing will ever happen. You know I don't like Troy like that."

"You've been saying that for the past five years." Sharpay sighed examining her fingernails. "You might want to think that the gang believes you two are 'just friends,' but Sharpay? Sharpay knows better than that."

Gabriella shuffled over to Sharpay and shook her head. "Troy and I? Never," she replied. "God Shar…I just woke up, and in that short time-span, you've made me sick. Both in a mental and physical way. Thanks," Gabriella said as she rubbed her temples.

Sharpay brushed Gabriella off with a wave of her arms. "Are you sure I made you sick? Maybe it was the _long_ night you had with Troy."

"Troy and I were just sleeping together!" she justified.

She turned red at her words. Great. She had just set herself up.

Sharpay looked towards Gabriella and lowered her voice. "I wouldn't use that kind of language when there are children in the room," Sharpay smirked as she pointed to Chad who had just walked inside.

Gabriella scowled and turned away. "You're really funny Shar. Trust me."

Sharpay let out a laugh. "Whatever. Wake up Troy boy and get the hell downstairs. Today is a busy day. Or at least I'm trying to make today a busy day."

Gabriella nodded slowly. "Fine, give us ten minutes. Out Chad," she said as she walked towards the door to close it.

Chad groaned and left the room.

"Wait!" Sharpay said as she put her hand against the door.

"What now?"

"I have a question."

Gabriella sighed. "What is it?"

"Can it take _ten_ minutes to have morning sex?" she snickered.

Gabriella grimaced and slammed the door shut. "Bye Sharpay!"

Troy covered his ears and moaned. "Gabs, will you keep it down? My head is spinning."

"Were you drinking last night?" Gabriella asked out of concern.

"No. But I just woke up to a frustrated screaming girl," he opened one eye to look at Gabriella. "And she happens to look bothered. Why is your face all pink for Gabs?"

Gabriella chose to ignore him. "Put on your shirt," Gabriella announced as she threw him a piece of blue material. "We slept in and the gang is waiting for us." She began to walk towards the bathroom.

Troy sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked down the stairs and to the living room towards the gang. "Sharpay, how do you get this place cleaned up so fast?"

Sharpay sighed. "Money," she replied easily.

Troy gave her a confused look.

"Money pays people Troy," she paused. "And with money, you can pay maids."

"You make my question sound stupid. I'm not stupid Shar," Troy defended.

"I didn't say you were Troy," Sharpay teased.

A silence fills the room.

"So what are we doing today?" Taylor stated.

"Shopping!" Sharpay smiled. "You know how much I love shopping."

"Do I," Zeke muttered.

Sharpay brushed him off. "It's a little later than we normally start, but anytime is the right time to go shopping!"

"I'm not really in the mood for shopping," Gabriella said. "I just want to go home and sleep. Besides, I have nothing to wear."

Sharpay looked bemused. "Turn down a day of shopping?" she asked mortified. "Why? I mean, you look good when you shop; you feel good; and best of all, you don't have to worry about carrying your own bag. You have a boyfriend to do that for you." Sharpay said before ceasing. "Well not you Gabs. I didn't mean it like that---but Troy always carries your bag, so it doesn't really matter."

Troy shot Sharpay a cocky smile. "Thanks Shar. Way to make a man feel good."

Sharpay smiled brightly. "Gabs, just borrow something of mine to wear. It'll be fun. You don't have to shop for clothes; you can shop for boys."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'll go---but don't plan anything for tomorrow. I have a huge history test to study for, and I need to get some sleep in."

"Fine then," Sharpay groaned. "Okay, take your own cars. I would hate to ask for a limo on a Saturday afternoon."

When the gang exited through Sharpay's front door, Gabriella whisked into Sharpay's bedroom and grabbed a pair of black shorts and a blue blouse. The clothes looked new, and Gabriella figured Sharpay never touched them before. She shrugged and quickly pulled them on.

She walked into Sharpay's bathroom and decided to use some of her makeup. Her eyes had huge circles under them, and Gabriella needed to get rid of them. Gabriella hoped the light make-up wouldn't look too different on her naturally tan skin.

"Gabs?" Troy asked. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom," she simply replied.

"Why are girls always in the bathroom?" Troy muttered ad he took a few steps and entered Sharpay's bathroom. "C'mon Gabs, you don't need any of that."

Gabriella pushed Troy away. "Yes I do. I look like I died and went straight to hell."

Troy chuckled. "Interesting simile. You look great Gabs. I don't want another repeat of yesterday. Let's just go."

Gabriella let out a sigh. Once again, Troy had gotten his way. "Fine. Let me just finish the other side," she said and smeared on the concealer.

When she was done, Troy grabbed her hand and hauled her down the stairs.

"Sharpay and her rendezvous," she said. "Why can't she be like a normal teenager?"

Troy grinned as they stepped onto the driveway. "She is a normal teenager. You're the one not normal."

"I'm normal!" Gabriella argued.

Troy shook his head. "If normal defines a smarty pants, a kick-ass dancer, someone with a great heart," he paused. " And a girl with no boyfriend, then you're normal."

Gabriella jabbed Troy in the shoulder. "Well you're not normal either then." Gabriella stuck her tongue at him.

"I don't want to be normal," Troy said as he opened the car door for Gabriella and let her in. "I'm East High's male god, and I _love _it," he said sarcastically.

Gabriella smiled and brushed her hair to the side of her face. "You must be so happy that you have an extremely beautiful girl hanging around you all the time," she giggled.

"You mean Chad? I wouldn't dare call him beautiful."

Gabriella bit her lip to hide her laughter. She reached into her purse and grabbed her vibrating cell phone. "New text," she said as she pulled on her seatbelt and let Troy drive.

_u and luva boy r takin an awful long time to get here_

"Who is it from?" Troy asked.

"Shar." Gabriella replied. "She thinks we're taking a long time."

"Let me see," Troy asked.

"No!" Gabriella replied. "Drive."

Troy frowned. "Fine, fine. What made you bite so hard?"

"No one. Why do you ask lover boy?" Gabriella batted her eyelashes and smiled when Troy laughed.

She looked at her phone once again before typing in a witty response.

_we're comin. jus took a little detour...havin a hard time findin parkin…_


	6. Same Each Day

Author's Note: There's something in this chapter that strikes me. I'm not sure if it's a good strike, or a bad strike. I'll let you all decide. Your reviews for this story has really inspired me to work really hard on creating good and better chapters. Thank you. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 5: Same Each Day

The early rays of the _beautifu_l Monday morning sun shined in Gabriella's face. Gabriella squinted. "Frick," she groaned. "I have to get to school."

She glanced at her clock quickly to see if she could take a quick shower before going to school. The water splashing on her face, the soap rinsing away all her troubles, she always felt a refreshing feeling when she had a morning shower.

Gabriella grabbed a towel from the linen closet and walked to her bathroom. Having her own bathroom was one of the benefits of being an only child. What was she thinking? She wasn't an only child; she had Troy.

Gabriella was treated like an only child. She received anything she wanted from her parents. Divorced parents. Gabriella chose to live with the situation. There was no use complaining about it.

She stepped into the bathroom and turned the dial of the shower. She wanted the water warm; she hated taking cold showers. Gabriella stepped into the shower and allowed the water to run against her cold body. The water made her feel a lot better, and a small part of her was actually looking forward to today.

When she was finished, she grabbed her towel and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked into her bedroom.

After rummaging through her closet for a few minutes, Gabriella chose a cotton red dress over a white hoodie. Gabriella normally never wore dresses to school, but today was an exception. Besides, she looked casual, and red and white screamed East High.

She walked back into her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and applied her normal amount of makeup. Not too much, not too little. Just when Gabriella was finished, a large honk sounded from outside.

"Must be Troy," she said to herself and grabbed a pair of white flats to wear to school. She reached over her desk for her school bag and phone before running down the stairs and out her front door.

"Hey Troy!" she chirped and jumped into the front seat of his car.

"Hey Gabs," Troy smiled. "You look happy," he commented. "Here," he said handing Gabriella a bagel and a Chai Tea Latte from Starbucks.

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella smiled. She didn't bother to say the combination of bagel and latte was her favorite breakfast treat; he already knew that.

She buckled in her seatbelt so Troy could start the car and took a bite out of her bagel.

"You finally woke up on the right side of the bed today?" Troy teased, and he turned the car left.

Gabriella chewed and swallowed. "What are you talking about? I'm always cheerful," she grinned.

Troy laughed. "You look _extra_ good today Gabs. I mean, you're smiling and don't have piss written all over your face, you're wearing a dress to school, and you have on East High colors, I mean, _wow_."

Gabriella took another bite, ignoring the witty remarks in his words. "Today feels like a good day. I wasn't exactly happy when I woke up today, but now, I feel so renewed."

He laughed once more. "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

The conversation ceased so Troy could allow Gabriella to eat her breakfast. If Gabriella didn't eat, something inside of her would strike up her pissed attitude.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Troy said. "I have a long basketball practice today. The team has to get pumped for the game on Friday," he explained. "You would have to wait till six-thirty if you want a ride home."

Gabriella placed her latte in the cup holder and quipped, "And why did you forget to tell me this Bolton? I thought we tell each other _everything_," she said while blinking.

Troy shrugged and gave Gabriella an apologetic smile. "Slipped my mind. You can get a ride from Shar or Tay. Or you can stay," he trailed off. "It might be boring," he added. "You'd be more entertained if you stayed with the girls."

Gabriella pursed her lips to decide what she wanted to do. She hadn't asked Sharpay or Taylor for a ride home for some time. She never needed to. She always had Troy as her personally cab driver.

"Ummm, I think I'll stay till six-thirty then," she exclaimed. "It'll give me an excuse to watch all you boys practice," she grinned.

Troy slowly nodded before looking away and back at the road. "All of the boys?" he crinkled his nose. "I'm sure you're talking only about me," he smiled.

Gabriella shook her head in response. "And why would I want to see you play? There's nothing special about you."

"Then why on earth would you want to stay for Gabs?" he joked.

Gabriella was about to respond but paused. Troy was right. She wasn't sure why she wanted to stay; she just did. Gabriella knew it wasn't to check out any of the boys on the varsity team. She didn't want to go in detail, but most of the boys weren't worth to be looked at. Gabriella wanted to stay because she wanted to stay. "I want to stay for the same reason why you stay around me all the time."

"And why do I stay around you _all _of the time?" he smirked.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes and replied innocently, "Because you complete me."

* * *

The bell to signal the start of lunch rang and Gabriella threw her school supplies back into her bag and headed to the cafeteria.

She maneuvered through the crowd sharing smiles and glances at the people who decided to wave at her. Today, Gabriella seemed to be getting a little more attention than normal. Or maybe it was just her.

Gabriella opened the doors to the cafeteria and stepped inside. She smiled at the loud noises coming from all the people. Things were exactly how they were supposed to be.

She decided to buy school lunch and picked out a salad, fruit, and a drink. She quickly paid and escorted herself over to her usual table. When she got there, she wasn't expecting what she saw. Her smile faltered a slight fraction.

"Hey Gabs," the group chorused as she sat down next to Taylor.

"Hey," Gabriella said. "Hey Lexi," she smiled politely at the brunette who was sitting across from her. Not only was Lexi sitting with her friends, but she was also sitting next to Troy, in her seat.

She felt awkward standing up and took the empty seat next to Zeke.

"Hey Gabs," Troy said simply and smiled at his friend.

Gabriella nodded at Troy before taking a bite out of her salad.

"You look real nice today Gabriella," Lexi commented as she looked at Gabriella's clothing. "I love East High colors."

"Me too," Gabriella said. "Probably the reason why I chose to wear this."

Lexi's piercing voice laughed. "Funny," she said when she calmed down.

Gabriella looked at Lexi uneasily before nodding slowly. "Okay."

"So how was the history test Gabs?" Troy asked his eyes looking solely into her own.

Gabriella exhaled. "Hard. I wish I studied more. But I guess it's not too bad because I can blame this one on Sharpay. If you hadn't had that huge party and get together the other day, maybe, just maybe, I could have passed that test."

Sharpay scowled. "Maybe you should just study harder," she shrugged. "I'm getting an A in history."

"You're not even taking history," Taylor commented.

Sharpay shrugged. "Well, if I took history, I'd be getting an A."

A moment of silence filled the table, and Gabriella was beginning to wonder if the whole cafeteria was like that, or if it was just her.

"I thought your party was great Sharpay," Lexi said. "Especially the after-party. But where did you go Troy?" Lexi asked. "I mean we're dancing on the floor, and then you disappeared."

Gabriella shot a glance at Troy, but he averted her gaze. "Uhhh---"

"I wasn't feeling so good," Gabriella covered. "Troy said he'd take me home. I'm sorry. I never knew he was with you," she replied.

Lexi nodded. "Oh. Okay. That makes sense."

"Yeah, well---" Gabriella trailed off. "I just remembered there was something I needed to ask Ms. Devanch," she said. "I better tell her before I forget."

And with that sudden movement, Gabriella left the table.

She hoped that the cafeteria was still erupted in noise, Troy would give her a ride home like he always did, and she would get her seat back.

But most of all, she wished she hadn't worn red and white. She never wore red and white. But today, she did.


	7. After School Practice

Author's Note: Personally---I feel bad to make you guys wait for a chapter as terrible as this one. I liked the way I made the characters in this chapter, but I really hate the whole idea and plot of it all. A lot of questioning takes place in this chapter. Send me your _real_ thoughts. Always, schoolgirl 101

And...I mean to post this yesterday; I swear I did! I even checked my e-mail to check for new reviews! But I didn't even upload the chapter to the website! How strange...

* * *

Chapter 6: After School Practice

Gabriella plopped herself in the corner of they gym's bleachers and grabbed out her homework. She wasn't going to make a big scene out of the boy's basketball practice and decided to just blend in.

In the background, Gabriella could here the squeaking of basketball shoes, and the loud cheers coming from the cheerleaders. Unfortunately for Gabriella, Lexi was one of those cheerleaders.

"Hey Gabriella!"

Gabriella looked up into the green eyes of Lexi Madison. "Hey Lexi," she flashed her brightest smile.

"Do you want to help us out on some of our cheers?" Lexi asked. "I mean you're like a dancing prodigy. The whole school knows that."

Gabriella cleared her throat. "Ah---your team is doing great Lexi. You don't need me to help you out or anything. I'm not really all that great---"

"Sure you are!" she nodded fiercely. "I wouldn't waste my time if you weren't all that good. I've seen you on the dance floor so many times. Like at Sharpay's party. You were with Bensen for a couple of minutes, huh?" she said in a suggestive tone. Her green eyes bore into Gabriella's, and Gabriella had to look away.

There was something about those green eyes that seemed to overwhelm Gabriella.

"I'd prefer not mentioning Sharpay's party," Gabriella trailed off and frowned. "But, I guess I could help out your team for a couple of minutes or so---"

"Great! That's great!" Lexi grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her off the bleachers and towards the group of girls. "Guys, you all know Gabriella already. She wants to help us out a bit."

Gabriella slowly nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Can I see you guys do one of your cheers or something?" she announced.

**Girl, what's up? **

**Rock Mafia, ok **

**Rock Mafia, ok **

Gabriella's eyes questioned the choice of said song, but decided to focus on the dancing aspect of it all. After all, she was there to help with the dancing. If she could call it dancing anyway…

**Everybody likes a fiesta **

**Everybody wants to have fun **

**Bring a couple of friends and I'll betcha **

**They'll be hookin' up with someone **

Gabriella bit her lip while watching the cheerleader squad. They looked like they're meant to be on the dance floor rather than on a cheerleading squad.

Gabriella looked at Lexi who seemed to be shaking her hips rapidly and moving and twirling her body around.

Gabriella turned away for a second or two before reluctantly looking back.

**Cause I'm tired of all the boys **

**Who don't like to dance **

**And if you don't like to dance **

**You don't stand a chance **

Gabriella watched the synchronization of the girls. She always wondered how a large group of people could make the right moves at the right time. But Gabriella drew the line there. She turned around quickly and her eyes glanced quickly at the boy's basketball court. She rolled her eyes. She knew the guys would be watching. By the way the squad was dancing, any guy would want to watch.

Gabriella frowned when she looked at Troy. She knew he wasn't looking at her; he was looking at Lexi. Something shot up in Gabriella's stomach and Gabriella groaned slightly. "Stupid salad," she muttered.

**So why you standing in the corner **

**With your arms all folded **

**When you know that she's ready to dance **

**Right up on ya' **

Gabriella couldn't help but turn back to look at Troy. The boys had stopped playing, and Gabriella could see Troy's eyes on Lexi. She bit her lip fiercely and wiped her hands on her dress.

"Stop!" Gabriella screamed.

The girls jumped, and one of the girls ran to shut off the music.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked.

"The routine," Lexi pointed out. "Do you not like it?" she asked.

Gabriella could tell by the tone in Lexi's voice that she was slightly irritated. Gabriella didn't care. She needed to focus on ignoring looking back at Troy and Lexi's tone of voice.

"Routine? What routine? What are you guys playing for? You look like _Whores 'R Us_."

The squad gasped and Lexi shot Gabriella a glare. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you suggesting that you want some guy to quote, 'get up on ya," her eyes squinted to look at Lexi.

Lexi frowned.

Gabriella shook her head. "Cheerleading is an actual sport. I know that. But the way you guys perform might be the reason why so many people hate the sport."

Silence.

"I mean," Gabriella paused and exhaled. "You guys don't need to impress with _that_ stuff you were doing a minute ago."

Gabriella turned to stare at the basketball team. They were all staring at her. Gabriella frowned.

"You know what, maybe I shouldn't even be saying anything. You asked for advice, not for me to bite your head off," Gabriella said looking at the floor. "I'm leaving," she paused to turn to Lexi. "Lexi, just tell Troy for me that I'm leaving."

Lexi turned to look at the basketball team and she fidgeted when she looked at Troy. Her eyes changed a softer color for what appeared a few seconds, and she turned away from Troy to look at Gabriella. "We could use your help," Lexi said loud enough for the whole gym to hear. "You're really good at what you do Gabriella," her voice said seemingly sincere. "Please, stay."

Gabriella looked at Lexi and wondered what her change of heart was. She turned around to look at Lexi. She didn't bother to ask, and instead, did a black flip, round off, and pike. The girls opened their mouths amazed.

"How did you---" Lexi asked.

"Carefully," Gabriella replied back. "Put that into your routine. It'll look so much better," she replied as she grabbed her bag. "You really don't need me."

Lexi stood at Gabriella with her mouth gaped open. Lexi couldn't help but wonder at the odd character Gabriella undertook. Gabriella was different; Gabriella was self-assured.

"Why aren't you on the team?" Lexi urged.

Gabriella shrugged. "Cheerleading comes with so many stereotypes. I'm already caught up in too many, a few more, and I'll crash and burn."

The girls laughed and Gabriella struggled to put a smile on her face. What she said wasn't funny, but why now did it seem like these people were only trying to please her? She wondered if they were laughing with her, or laughing at her. She contemplated once more on staying in the gym. She wanted to stay this morning, so what really changed?

It also didn't help when she remembered that she was wearing a dress. Backflips and round offs… she might have forgotten to wear shorts that day...

* * *

Troy looked at Gabriella watching the beginning of the cheerleader's routine and frowned. He knew something was up with Gabriella. After she left the cafeteria, and didn't bother to greet him for practice, Troy knew something must be wrong. Gabriella never did that.

"Shit. Look at the way they're dancing," one of his teammates muttered as he dropped the orange basketball to the floor.

Troy's eyes scanned to look at the girl's and his eyes widened. "Shit is right."

Even though Troy Bolton was an intelligent supernatural being, he had to admit, they looked hot. Especially Lexi. He smiled at the thought of her name. Troy never really took time to get to know any of the girls at East High. He had Gabriella to take care of. But when he started talking to Lexi the other night, some hit Troy. He liked Lexi. He wasn't sure why in the first place he left Lexi to spend time with Gabriella. That was quite stupid of him.

"Stop!" Gabriella screamed.

The basketball team hushed as they tried to overhear what Gabriella was saying. Unfortunately, Gabriella seemed to be slowly calming down, and the team couldn't hear anything.

His eyes scanned towards Lexi and he gave her his famous wink.

Lexi's eyes shined and she said something to Gabriella.

A few seconds later, Troy saw Gabriella began a series of back flips and pikes in her red cotton dress. A soft smile graced his lips when he looked at his best friend. She was so talented.

"Holy shit," one of the teammates claimed. "Gabriella sure has a nice ass."

Troy's eyes widened and he felt heat rush up to his face and he spun around to face his teammate and growled.

"You take one more look at Gabriella, and you'll be off the team. Got it?"

The guy slowly nodded.

Troy scowled.

"And that goes for every freakin' one of you. Wildcats, pair up!" he yelled.

Disclaimer: The partial song previously used in this chapter was Hook it Up from Vanessa Hudgen's Identified Album. We all know I don't own it, so no one will sue! Always, schoolgirl 101


	8. Realize

Author's Note: You review quickly, I post quickly. And…I think right now, nothing would mean more to me than some reviews on my two-oneshots:** Leave** and **No Clue**. I submitted **Leave **to ZA Angels Write Off Challenge. It was just a spontaneous action, but turned out to be really fun. I encourage anyone to try it out. Reviewing really shows me that people take a little bit of their time to express their thoughts and opinions. And that means so much to me. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 7: Realize

**Take time to realize, **

**That your warmth is**

**Crashing down on in.**

Troy slung his athletic duffel bag over his shoulder as he marched over towards his car. Basketball practice had been long and hard, and Troy was in no mood to take it slow.

"Slow down Troy," Gabriella stated as she ran a few steps to catch up with Troy. "You have a big dinner date with mom?" she joked.

Gabriella decided to stay until the end of practice. She figured the three-mile walk home wouldn't be good for her. _That was the only reason why she had stayed---_

Troy ignored her comment and slid his key into the car door and opened it. He unlocked Gabriella's door for her also and allowed her to get in before closing her door.

He walked back to his side and jumped in.

He was about to start the car when Gabriella's hand gripped onto his arm. "Troy, what's up?" she questioned.

**Take time to realize,**

**That I am on your side**

**Didn't I, didn't I tell you?**

Troy exhaled. "Nothing. I'm fine. Practice was harsh. No big deal," he replied stiffly.

Gabriella grabbed her other hand and placed it on his shoulder to turn Troy to look at her. "Don't give me that crap Troy. I don't want to hear it," she warned.

Troy's eyes glanced quickly into Gabriella's brown ones. They're so compelling. They're so brown. "I'm not giving you any crap. What makes you think I'm lying to you?" he declared.

Gabriella sighed. "Look, if it's about Lexi---"

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Lexi?" Troy pushed.

"So something is up," Gabriella smirked in a playful way.

**But I can't spell it out for you, **

**No it's never gonna be that simple**

**No I can't spell it out for you**

Troy frowned and turned away from Gabriella.

Gabriella bit her lip and pulled Troy back to look at her. "Look Troy, let's just forget about my screw up in the gym. Let's forget about lunch today. Let's just erase this day. I want to know what's up. I can tell something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Gabs. Don't worry about it. If something was wrong, you'd be the _first_ to know," he scoffed looking away.

Gabriella pushed his chest back with her pointer finger. "Don't act like 'Mr. Big Shot,' Troy. I _know_ something is wrong. Why don't you just let it out now?" she asked perplexed.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing is wrong with me. **Nothing is wrong with me!** Why can't you understand that Gabs? 'Cause I understood perfectly when you told me nothing was wrong at Shar's party," he played on, a glint erupting in his eye.

Gabriella closed her mouth. Troy always knew. She knew too. "Some things are better left unsaid, " she paused looking away.

He looked at her and scowled. "Same here. Some things _are_ better left unsaid."

She turned away from him and looked out the car window. "I didn't want you to get you mad," she whispered.

**If you just realize what I just realized, **

**Then we'd be perfect for each other**

**And will never find another**

Troy blinked and looked straight at Gabriella. His heart stopped beating for a moment. "Shit. What happened?" his voice softened.

Gabriella sighed and looked back at him. She started to draw circles on Troy's hand. She stopped to answer him. "It wasn't anything too bad," she started. "I was alone for a while, and Luke found me."

Troy gripped his hand tightly and his fingers began turning white.

"Troy, stop," Gabriella said softly. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. You have such a bad temper."

"I don't have a bad temper," Troy stated. "I'm just worried. That's all. I have to worry about you. That's what family members do, right?"

She exhaled deeply. "I can take care of myself Troy. He wanted to dance with me, that's all. Nothing else happened. Let's just forget about it. Hey, why don't we forget about the past few days? Just get back to how we used to be."

"You know---I don't believe you," Troy replied quietly.

**Just realized what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder if **

**We missed out on each other now.**

Gabriella's eyes sprung up to look at him. "What?" she choked.

"I don't believe you Gabs," he asserted. "You just danced with him? Are you sure there was nothing else?"

"Just dancing. I'm not stupid Troy. I'm not weak either," she said hoping that would satisfy Troy. Gabriella didn't want to make a big deal out of the situation. She happened to be one lucky girl that night---

Troy sat quietly and watched Gabriella brush her fingers up and down his arm. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you that night."

"You were with Lexi."

Troy groaned. "She nice Gabs," he defended.

"I know," she paused. "I didn't say I hated her."

**Take time to realize**

**Oh-oh I'm on your side**

**Didn't I, didn't I tell you?**

"You didn't say you liked Lexi either."

"Is this why you're upset?" Gabriella asked. "Because you think I don't like Lexi?"

Troy's temples throbbed out of confusion and he rubbed them slowly. "Maybe," he confessed.

Gabriella breathed and slowly nodded. "Okay. So what are you telling me? You like her?"

**Take time to realize**

**This all can pass you by**

**Didn't I tell you?**

Troy placed his hands on top of the steering wheel avoiding looking Gabriella in the eye. "There's something about her that I really like Gabs. You know I'm not into serious relationships---"

Gabriella looked at him and smiled lightly. She fidgeted and grabbed a piece of her hair and began to twirl it rapidly.

"And I know she's just trying to get on your good side for me," he halted. "I don't really date much," he admitted.

Gabriella let out a soft giggle. "You have many 'friends' though," she smiled. "I don't know Troy. I guess I'm a little surprised. In one day, all this stuff can happen. It makes me think---you know?" she paused.

Troy nodded. "I get it. I guess it didn't really help when Lexi kept on talking to you."

"It's not like I hate Lexi---" she defended.

"I didn't say you hated her."

She groaned. "Whatever."

She looked away and played close attention to her nail polish.

Troy exhaled and groaned. Gabriella quickly did the same.

"I don't know Troy. Just surprised that's all. You never took a liking over someone this fast---but seriously, I'm glad you think of my opinion."

Troy put his hand on Gabriella's face in a friendly matter. "Thanks Gabs."

"So, we're going to forget about the past few days?" Gabriella asked. "Get back to normal, how we used to be?"

Troy nodded.

"Good. Cause this feels way too awkward," Gabriella smiled as she leaned up to hug Troy.

She pulled back in a matter of seconds and fastened her seatbelt. It was strange. He didn't smell like himself. He smelled a little like Chanel. She never wore Chanel, but Gabriella certainly knew who did.

**But I can't spell it out for you,**

**No it's never gonna be that simple**

**No I can't spell it out for you.**

The two sat quietly in the car before Gabriella spoke once more, "Are we gonna stay in this parking lot all day, or are we going home?"

"Sorry Gabs. My bad."

* * *

The car ride to her house was interesting. The two didn't say much, but it was a comfortable silence. Gabriella was okay with Troy, and Troy was okay with her. Troy opened Gabriella's door to let her out. "You want me to come inside?" he asked as he took in a deep breath.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smirked. "Just because you smell my mom's brownies doesn't mean I'm going to let you in," she laughed.

Troy grinned. "But because I'm your best friend?"

"Maybe..." she walked over to her door allowing Troy to follow close behind.

**If you just realized what I just realized**

**Then we'd be perfect for each other **

**Then we'd never find another **

"Mom, I'm home!" she yelled as she pushed Troy inside and threw her stuff down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Gabs, you got home pretty late. Did you go over to Troy's---oh hello Troy!" Gabriella's mother smiled when she saw her daughter and her best friend walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Maria," Troy smiled as he walked over to Gabriella's refrigerator to grab something to drink.

"Do Jack and Laura starve you? Or do you like stealing food from our family?" Maria laughed.

**Just realized what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder if **

**We missed out on each other but…**

Troy smiled. "Both," he said seriously before laughing. "I smelled your brownies when I drove up the driveway. They look so good," his eyes twinkled at the milk-chocolate delicacies.

"I had a feeling you'd want some," she smiled as scooped up a batch and put them in a bag. "Take these home for your family Troy. And have a bite while you're here. Just don't let them spoil your dinner!" Maria smiled as she exited the kitchen.

Troy grabbed a brownie with his fingers and took a large bite. "Mmmm, this is so good. Why can't you cook like this Gabs?"

Gabriella playfully punched him and grabbed the other half of his brownie and placed it into her mouth. "I can cook. Just not for you."

**It's not always the same**

**No it's never the same **

**If you don't feel it too.**

Troy tickled Gabriella's sides for a moment before reaching out to grab another brownie. "If only you inherited these genes," he raved as he took another bite.

"If you only inherited genes from your mom and dad," she shot back. "They're so nice to me, and you Bolton, are no angel."

"What am I then?" he smirked. "The devil?"

Gabriella pressed her lips against Troy's cheek in a seductive manner. "Maybe."

Troy laughed and grabbed Gabriella's waist. "Are you Satan too then?"

She swatted him playfully. She loved how well she could act. How well she could forget.

Troy smiled cheekily and glanced at the clock. "It's getting kind of late. It's almost eight, and my dad knew I was taking you home. He probably didn't think I'd stay too long. I better go," he announced as he grabbed his tray of brownies.

Gabriella nodded and walked back to her front door with Troy. "That's fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow bright and early?" she smiled.

Troy grinned. "I wouldn't miss that for anything."

Gabriella smiled.

"I'll see you later Gabs," he smiled and leaned over to kiss Gabriella's cheek.

**If you meet me half way**

**If you would meet me half way.**

**It could be the same for you.**

Gabriella smiled brightly and slowly closed the door. She peaked out her window and watched Troy slowly walk to his car and jump in the seat. When she was sure he left, she leaned down and sat against the door.

She had a warm feeling in her gut. The brownie must have done the trick.

Gabriella knew Troy only kissed her on the cheek once they got over a fight and were on good terms. _If only she would realize she wanted to fight with him more often---_

She also didn't realize that maybe she was being a little too cheerful. After all, Troy liked Lexi. And Gabriella cheerfully accepted that fact.

But meanwhile, Troy was in deep thought. What was wrong with him? Was it really Lexi that had bothered him at practice, or was it the way his teammates were staring so longingly at his best friend...

**If you just realize what I just realized**

**Then we'd be perfect for each other **

**Then we'd never find another **

**Just realize what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder **

**Just realize what I just realized**

**If you just realize what I just realized**

**Missed out on each other now**

**Missed out on each other now**

**Realize, realize**

**Realize, realize**

* * *

Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is Realize from Colbie Calilat's Coco Album. I originally wasn't going to make a songfic out of this chapter, but I using the word realize in this chapter, and this song came to mind. But the question is…does Gabriella feel the way the song goes?

We all know I don't own it, so no one will sue! Always, schoolgirl 101


	9. Fade Away

Author's Note: The reviews for **Leave **and **No Clue** made my day. You guys are so faithful in reviewing, I have to update as quickly as I can. I liked writing this chapter, so hope you like it! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 8: Fade Away

Gabriella's head propped up against the door and she hit her head over and over again. What was she thinking? She had no feelings for Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes, stifled a grin, and stood up.

She was probably jealous that Lexi was going to be spending a lot more time with Troy. It was the same jealousy she would feel if Sharpay replaced her for a new girlfriend to shop with. Gabriella laughed. She was making a big deal out of nothing.

She grabbed her bag sitting on the bottom step and trudged up to her room. She opened her bedroom door and took in a deep breath. Nope, she couldn't smell anything. Gabriella figured there wasn't a smell in her room to begin with.

Troy hung out in Gabriella's room often, Gabriella was sure his smell was implanted in her room. Although Gabriella could no longer tell the difference between her smell and Troy's smell. The exception to that was if Troy was right next to her. Then of course she could smell him. Although that sounded hard to believe, it was true.

It was like she shared her room with her brother. Pieces of clothing that belonged to Troy were scattered throughout her room. Some lonely basketballs were tucked in between her closet doors, and a whole drawer of clothes belonged to Troy.

The color palette of her room even matched with Troy. She had hues of dark blue, with a few touches of red and white. Gabriella made sure her room would never look patriotic. She loved her country, but her room didn't. Gabriella couldn't remember the last time she had a pink comforter. Troy always had a comment about the "girly" colors, and she eventually ended up changing her room.

Her room didn't look like a guy's pad, but it sure came pretty close. At least her bathroom was girly.

Gabriella threw her school bag on the floor and began to tidy up her room. She put some of her things back in their rightful spots and sighed. She had to pick up Troy's stuff. "Damn you Troy," Gabriella muttered. "I'm not your maid."

She picked up Troy's clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. She'd have to start a laundry load later. Gabriella rummaged around for more pieces of clothing and spotted Troy's jacket. She reached out to grab it, but tripped over his basketball.

"Fuck," she groaned. Gabriella grabbed the basketball that was underneath her legs and threw it into the corner. She rolled over and her head hit a cardboard box. She rubbed her head before sitting back up.

"What's this?" she asked herself and peered at the box for a closer look. She fingered the package before slowly opening it.

A tiny smile appeared on her face. She had almost forgotten about this. This box held her photo album from when she was little. Gabriella tried to think back on the last time she looked at the album, but her mind was blank.

She peered at the clock. It was getting late, but she still had time to look at the photos. Just for a moment. She opened the album.

A picture of Troy and Gabriella fighting over the crayon box was the first picture of the album. Gabriella smiled.

"_Twroy, those are myyyy crrayons!" Gabriella huffed as she tried all her might to pull the box from Troy's tight grip._

"_No Gabs!" Troy pouted. "You have to shharre. I shharre witth you all the time," he said proudly._

"_But Twroy," Gabriella frowned. "You breaked my crrayon. I no want to shhare anhymore!" Gabriella pulled tightly._

"_I said I was sorry," Troy announced._

"_No you didn't," Gabriella said shaking her head._

"_Yesss I did." Troy stomped his foot and stepped on Gabriella's feet._

"_Oweee!" Gabriella shouted and tears flowed from her eyes. She began to cry._

_The box of crayons fell to the floor and cracked into pieces. Troy jumped at the noise but quickly looked back at his friend. "Gabeee, I'm sorry," Troy said softly._

_Gabriella continued to cry._

"_No no Gabs. Don't cry. I'll make it all betters." Troy said as he hugged Gabriella tightly. "I'm sorry sorry sorry," he repeated._

_Gabriella looked at Troy, and her tears became sniffles. She looked down and pulled her crayons closer to herself. "My crrayons!" she shouted._

_Troy nodded his head rapidly. "Gabi's crrayons!" he saluted._

"That must have been when we were four or five," Gabriella murmured as she continued to flip through the album. A photo of Gabriella sitting on Troy caught her eye and she immediately started laughing.

"_What do you want for your birthday Gabs?" Troy grinned as he popped up from behind a tree._

_Gabriella looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Stop being silly Troy."_

"_I'm not," Troy argued and took a seat next to Gabs. He fingered the grass before looking at her once more. "What do you want for your birthday?"_

_Gabriella sighed. "Mommy says I'm mature," she said proudly. "I want something mature."_

_Troy nodded. "Okay. What's mature?"_

"_Mommy says mature is being like a big-girl. She said that I act like an adult," her eyes shined big and wide._

"_You want to be an adult?" Troy cringed. "Why?"_

"_No!" Gabriella said and pushed Troy's knee. "I want a mature present."_

"_How am I supposed to get you that?" he asked._

_Gabriella looked at Troy and he quickly covered his mouth._

"_Too late already Troy," she smirked playfully. "You didn't get me anything?" she pouted._

_Troy sighed. "I didn't know what you wanted. Eight is a really big number." Troy pointed to his chest. "I'm eight, and that's a really big number!"_

"_You don't act like your eight," Gabriella pointed out._

"_I do. I can be mature," he nodded._

"_Then do it," Gabriella said as she moved over to sit on his lap._

"_Do what?" he asked wide-eyed. Troy never remembered being that close to Gabriella before._

"_Be mature," Gabriella said as she put her hands on his shoulder. "Mommy and Daddy do it all the time 'cause they're adults."_

"_Do what?" he whispered._

"_They kiss," Gabriella said in a "duh" tone. "Kiss me Troy."_

_She leaned closer to Troy and his eyes widened. _

"_I don't waant---to be matture Gabs," he stuttered._

_Gabriella looked at Troy and laughed. _

"_Good. Cause I __really__ wanted a pony this year."_

Gabriella continued flipping the many pages. Out of the photos, only a selected few were candids of her. The rest contained pictures with Troy and herself. Gabriella smiled. If her parents and Troy's parents had never met, she'd probably never know Troy the way she did now.

Gabriella blinked. She really appreciated her parents.

"Oh, look at this one," Gabriella smiled and pulled the photo from the album. She needed to post this one on her bulletin board.

"_You have to come out of that bathroom sometime," Gabriella pounded on her white door._

"_No," the voice repeated for the tenth time. "I can't."_

"_C'mon Troy. We have to get to Chad's house. You remember Chad, right? Your best friend? The one who is hosting his very first party? It's going to be the best one this century!" Gabriella giggled._

"_I doubt that," Troy muttered. "I want to stay here Gabs. You can go without me."_

"_Didn't you hear me say the best party in the eighth grade? What don't you understand? You have to go Troy!" Gabriella yelled and pounded on the door again._

"_I'm not coming out Gabs! Just leave me alone."_

_Gabriella paused. Why wasn't Troy coming out? She had already showered up and gotten dressed. He followed suit right after her. "Troy, what's up?" she asked._

"_Nothing."_

"_Then why won't you come out?" she questioned._

"_Cause I can't," he repeated._

"_Why not?" she pestered._

_Silence._

"_Troy?" she pounded once more._

"_Fine. My----- clothes-----anything." he said softly._

"_What?" Gabriella asked confused. "Your clothes are anything?"_

_Gabriella could hear Troy grit his teeth loudly. "My clothes are in your room," he said. "I'm not," he paused._

_Gabriella bit her lip._

"_Wearing anything."_

_Gabriella blushed a shade of red. She never heard that one before. She was pretty sure Troy was red also. "Okay," she said slowly. "Ummm---where are your clothes? I can get them for you...."_

_Troy paused. "I think they're on your bed."_

_Gabriella turned quickly to look at her bed. "They're not there Troy."_

"_Umm, on your desk?"_

"_I don't see anything," she announced._

_Silence._

"_Are you sure you remember bringing them here Troy?" she asked._

"_Yeah. I showed them to you when I slept over last night."_

_Gabriella nodded. "Then where are your clothes?"_

"_If I knew that, I would probably be wearing them."_

_Gabriella flushed._

"_Troy, Gabi, are you guys ready to go?" a voice called from the stairs._

_Gabriella frowned. "A couple of minutes mom!" she shouted._

"_Okay, come down when you're ready!" the voice shouted from down the stairs._

"_Troy, we have to go."_

"_Really Gabs? I never would have guessed...."_

_Gabriella's cheeks were rosy. "Troy, you have to come out and find them. I don't know where they are," she squeaked._

_Silence._

"_Troy?" she whispered and knocked on the door._

"_Fine."_

_Gabriella heard the bathroom door unlock and slowly pull open as she looked at Troy clad in a blue towel._

_She reddened and looked down at the ground. She would never admit it, but for an eighth-grader, Troy was pretty hot. He was beginning to get a definition of muscles on his body and Gabriella couldn't help but blush._

"_Help me find them?" Troy whispered softly._

_Gabriella quickly nodded._

"I wonder who even took that picture," Gabriella laughed as she pinned it up on her bulletin board. I'm so glad I'm over that phase," she laughed.

Over the years, she had gotten used to the idea of a bare Troy. She had seen him without a shirt more than one time. She would get used to Lexi hanging out also.

Gabriella looked back at the clock and sighed. The fun had just ended. She had a lot to get done. But first, she would have some dinner.

She placed the photo album back into its box, and tucked it neatly in the corner of her closet. Those memories would never fade from her mind. Her friendship with Troy would never fade away either.

"I think I'll e-mail him that photo," Gabriella smirked. "I'll do that right now."


	10. A Phone Call

Author's Note: Sorry to punish you all for updating not as quickly. Blame the circle of life and my teachers. Thanks again for the reviews on **Leave**…cause I loved them….and thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Enjoy…or try to….Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 9: A Phone Call

Troy threw his car keys into his pocket as he burst through his front door holding a lukewarm tray of brownies. "Mom, dad!" he yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Troy," his mother smiled. "You've been over at Gabriella's house?" she grinned as she peered at the brownies.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. Aunt Maria let me take some home for you guys," he said as he handed the tray to his mother.

"That's good. The food is on the stove. Your father and I ate without you. Sorry dear. We assumed you were eating with the Gabriella and Maria."

"That's fine," he replied as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with some pasta. "Where's dad?"

"In the study. He's looking to buy some new equipment for the gym. I'm guessing he doesn't want to be disturbed."

Troy nodded, scooped up some of the pasta and piled it into his mouth. "Mmmm---mom this is so good," he swallowed.

"I know Troy Alexander. I know," she laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's garlic bread left in the oven. Help yourself," she replied before exiting the kitchen.

Troy opened the oven and took a couple of pieces before sitting down on the kitchen counter.

"Use a seat Troy! That's what the chairs are there for!" a voice yelled.

Troy rolled his eyes before getting up and walking to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

He grabbed a glass and opened the fridge door before pulling out a milk carton and pouring himself some milk. He closed the fridge and peered at the photo clipped on with a magnet. "Gabs," he chuckled as he looked at his beautiful friend's yearbook photo.

It sometimes made him wonder how he and Gabriella became so close. Gabriella was his best friend; they would always be best friends.

He walked back to his plate of food and began eating once again. When he finished, he quickly washed his dishes before grabbing his bag and running up to his room.

He placed his bag onto a clean spot on his carpet and booted up his computer. While he was waiting, his cell phone started to ring.

He looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey," he grinned. "What ever happened to our generation's texting? It's so much easier."

She laughed which made Troy smile larger. "Calling is so much more personal? Don't you think?" she giggled.

Troy chuckled as he reached into his bag to grab his homework. "So what's up? I just saw you."

"I know. But it feels like _forever_."

"What are you talking about? I was just with you!" he snickered.

"Is it so hard for you to tell me that you missed me too Troy?" she stated.

Troy sighed. "Yeah. I missed you so much Lex. I thought I would die without hearing your voice one more time," he replied sarcastically.

"Good to know," she laughed.

There was a pause in the conversation as Troy searched his bag for a pencil to start his homework.

"Troy? Are you still there?"

Troy nodded. "Course I am."

"Okay. Just making sure. I wanted to talk to you."

"Really?," he stated. "I mean---calling someone on the phone---and then wanting to talk with them---I mean…wow."

"Shut up!" she giggled before pausing. "But please---I'm sort of being serious here," she sighed.

Troy frowned. "Sure. What's up?"

"The ceiling," she announced.

"Hardy har har," Troy stated. "But you know you can tell me, right?"

There was a pause in the conversation and Troy glanced back at the screen of his phone to see if she had hung up on him. Lexi was still on the line. He heard a soft voice coming out of his phone and he immediately pressed it closer to his ear.

"I just--I don't---I don't think Gabriella likes me."

Troy sighed. 'So this is what this is all about," he thought to himself. "She does like you. Gabriella _does_ like you. What are you stressing about?" he questioned.

"Yeah right. She practically hates me. I can see it burning in her eyes."

"Gabriella never gets mad," Troy defended.

A loud cough replied on the other line and Troy chuckled. "Okay. I was exaggerating the slightest. But Gabs doesn't get mad often."

"Didn't you see how she just blew up at me in the gym today?" Lexi asked innocently. "And you're saying that she doesn't get mad…"

"She doesn't get mad easily. And she's not mad at you," he quipped. "I just talked to her. She didn't say she hated you."

"Did she say she liked me?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She likes you."

_Lie number one._

"I bet she thinks I'm slutty!" she yelped. "I didn't mean to act that way after-school. The girls wanted to do that cheer!"

"Gabriella doesn't think that. Don't stress about it."

_Lie number two._

"Gawd Troy, tell her I'm not slutty, please? I just want to be her friend. You know? You and Gabriella are best friends, and I thought it would be cool if we were friends too."

"I know---"

"You seriously need to tell her Troy. I don't want to go on knowing that she thinks I'm some stupid arrogant---"

"Chill Lex. Gabriella likes you, alright?"

She sighed. "Damn. I'm sorry Troy. I sound desperate, don't I?"

"No, you're perfect Lex. I'm glad that you care so much about befriending Gabs. It's means a lot to me. Gabriella is my best friend."

She breathed a sigh of relief against the phone and Troy smiled. "Thanks Troy."

Troy erased his answer from his math paper before resonding. "Don't need to thank me. And by the way, since I'm talking to you right now...do you think you want to go out sometime this week?"

He anxiously waited for her response before smiling when she let out a soft squeal. "That would be great."

He grinned happily. "Cool then. I'll see you tomorrow at school. I have a lot of homework to get finished. You out of all people must know that I'm easily distracted.

"I know," she smirked.

Troy laughed. "How do you know me so well?"

"Everyone knows you well Troy. I'm just one in a million."

"That you are," Troy stated.

_Lie number three._

"I'll see you tomorrow Lex," he smiled.

"Okay. Bye Troy."

"Bye Lex," he replied before hanging up and placing his phone on the desk.

Troy pumped his fist into the air. He had gotten a date with Lexi. He was very excited.

He smiled at the thought of how Lexi had been so considerate over Gabriella. It made Troy really happy to know that Lexi cared about his best friend. He quickly finished the rest of his math problem before logging onto his e-mail account.

He sighed as he once again re-typed his password. Damn computer for thinking he typed his password wrong. There is no other way to spell Gabriella…is there?

"_You have one new message," _the computer screen said.

"Shit!" Troy jumped out of his seat. He hated that damned sound; he would learn how to put his computer on mute on day.

"Message from Gabs," he said as he clicked on the screen.

_Hey Troy! When I finally kicked you out of my house, I went up to my room and tripped over your stupid basketball._

Troy chuckled. That sounded very much like Gabriella.

_You better come over one day to clean up my room! Or our room, by the looks of it! Anyways, I hit my head over some fucking cardboard box. If it was your box, I was so ready to sue, but unfortunately it was mine._

Troy laughed. He loved how Gabriella could always make him smile.

_Anyways...to make a long story short...I found my old photo album and a cute little memory of you in it. I have no idea who took the picture, but I'm so glad someone did! I scanned it, so you can have it too._

_Luv, Gabs_

Troy rolled his eyes. Once again, the gesture appeared very much like something Gabriella would do. Troy guessed he knew Gabriella too well. His mouse scanned over the heading, and he clicked on the attachment. He waited for the jpeg to load as he began to softly whisper a tune.

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, the way we do_---"

He made a note to himself to find out what the name of the song was called. He couldn't remember. He sighed before double-clicking on the item.

"Shit!" he yelled as the picture opened up.

He could just picture Gabriella laughing and rolling over on her bed. He shook his head.

"Damn it Gabs. I'm so getting you back," he muttered before blushing and looking away.

* * *

_By baseball regulations, three strikes and you're out. It's such a shame that Troy doesn't play by those rules…_


	11. Girlfriend

Author's Note: I'm your average person. I talked to myself when I read the reviews for the last chapter. I'm your average geek. I completely ignored my homework so I could post this chapter. I'm your average writer. I try to obtain as many reviews as possible. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 10: Girlfriend

"Hey Troy," Gabriella stated as she jumped into his car and threw on her seatbelt. Troy handed her some breakfast and Gabriella gratefully thanked him.

"It sounds so weird to say this, but it's like I haven't seen you in so long," she said as she munched on her bagel. "You pick me up and drop me off every day, but for the past week, all you've been with is Lexi," she said.

"Jealous?" Troy grinned.

Gabriella looked at him intently. "You wish. Spending less time with you gives me a lot more free time. I get to finish my homework earlier, watch TV, and I even updated my _myspace_ page. You got to check it out. It's hot," she grinned and took a sip of her drink.

"I'll try and find some time," Troy laughed. "But Gabs," he paused. "Are you really okay with all this time going to Lexi?" he said seriously.

Gabriella sighed and put down her drink. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? A week away from you is paradise!" she squealed.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled softly.

Gabriella bit her lip. He looked happy, and that's what Gabriella wanted him to be. Happy. But for some reason, it looked like her answer disappointed him. Maybe Troy wanted her to say that she didn't like him spending all his time with Lexi. That she didn't want him to slowly disappear from her life just like her father...

"I guess it's okay for me to say that I can't drop you off at home today then," Troy said. "I'm sort of going out with Lexi tonight," he announced looking straight at the road.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she almost choked on her drink. She had seen it coming, but figured this would happen much later in the game. Much later. "Umm, okay," she stuttered. "I'll get a ride from Shar or Tay. No big deal," she smiled.

"I don't know Gabs," Troy paused. "After today, I think I'll want to take Lexi to go out more," he sighed. "I don't know if I still can drop you off at home every day."

Gabriella looked out the window. "I hope you go to hell Lexi," she muttered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Gabriella looked away and blushed. "Kidding Troy. Just kidding. I'm fine. No biggie. Trust me," she smiled brightly and yanked a piece of her breakfast with her fingers and placed into her mouth. She chewed the bagel vigorously.

Troy nodded carefully. He didn't believe Gabriella, but he wasn't in the mood to get into a fight. He was walking in muddy waters. "I'll still be here to pick you up in the mornings," he added.

"For now," Gabriella muttered.

"Did you say something?" Troy asked.

"Only that I _really _love you Wildcat," she smiled sweetly and placed her hand gently on his arm.

* * *

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Gabriella yelled as she looked back and forth at Taylor and Sharpay.

"Gabs, calm down!" Taylor hushed her. "We are still on school grounds, if you haven't noticed?" Taylor pointed towards the bathroom tiles that surrounded them.

Gabriella exhaled. "I know Taylor. I'm not stupid."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella. "I really don't see anything wrong with her. I mean, she's pretty. She's not too stupid; she's _trying_ to be nice to you. What's not good about that?" Sharpay shrugged.

Gabriella sighed. Her friends didn't get it. "That's not the point," she emphasized.

"Then what is the point?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. Fill us in Gabs. And don't think we'll believe you if you go into a depth story about you falling in love with Troy boy. That will be something," Taylor laughed. "Imagine. You and Troy," she smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Please. Like that will ever happen."

"I think it might," Sharpay said as she messed with her bangs in the mirror to make them look better.

Gabriella ignored Sharpay and looked at Taylor. "He's spending so much time with her," she complained.

"Don't all boyfriends do that?" Sharpay asked.

"Boyfriend?" Gabriella cringed.

"Calm down Gabriella," Taylor shook Gabriella's shoulders. "They're not official," she told Gabriella. "But sweetie, it's only a matter of time."

Gabriella looked at Taylor and groaned.

"Please don't say that," Gabriella muttered.

"Chill Gabs. Troy devoted his whole life to you. Now, he has something of his own. Aren't you happy for him?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella sighed. "He's been spending the past week with her," she sighed.

"Gabs! You've spent the last seventeen years with him! Can't you share?" Sharpay inquired.

"I don't like to share," she sulked. "Not when I was small, not now."

Taylor laughed. "Don't be a child throwing a temper tantrum. Just relax a bit. Troy's hasn't been spending too much time with her," Taylor announced. "At least not yet," she said softly. "Troy's in good hands. She's not going to hurt him."

"Yeah. Listen to Tay," Sharpay acknowledged. "But in the mean time, I think we _might _be able to find a way to settle things and get rid of that bit---"

Taylor gasped. "Shar, I thought you just said you liked Lexi?!?!"

"I did. But Gabs is so much better for Troy."

"Ewww. Please tell me I heard that wrong," Gabriella squinted her eyes shut.

"You didn't," Sharpay smirked. "But can you both let me finish what I was saying?"

Gabriella and Taylor sighed before looking back at a simpering Shapray. "In the mean time," Sharpay grinned. "I'll host another sleepover at my house on Friday, which is in like, three days? That'll give enough time to tell the rest of the gang."

Gabriella nodded. "I don't really understand how this will get rid of Lexi, but it sounds good Shar."

Sharpay clasped her hands together. "It does, doesn't it?" she grinned. " But you'll understand soon enough," she smirked. "When Troy's not with Lexi, he can spend more time with his love," she smiled pointing to Gabriella.

Gabriella shuddered. "He's not my love," she muttered as she exited from the bathroom with her friends.

* * *

The gym was pretty quiet except for the occasional squeak of Troy's shoes on the floor, and the rapid breaths he took as he stared at the winning goal.

"God, Lex," he sucked in a large breath. "You're so good with your hands," he muttered as he pressed his mouth onto her neck.

She moaned softly and pulled her hands underneath his shirt and rubbed his hard abs. "You feel really good Troy," she whispered softly.

Troy bit softly on her neck, hoping to leave a mark. He didn't care if anyone saw it; in fact, it would make him proud.

"Mmm, Troy," she groaned. She moved her head to give him more access. "Shouldn't," she breathed. "We aahhhh----be going now?"

Troy pulled away. "Why now? The party has just begun," he whispered and placed his lips against hers.

Lexi groaned and wrapped her arms around Troy and pulled him closer.

The two continued in a passionate embrace leaving both breathless.

Troy stared into her green eyes and couldn't help the love struck face that came with it. Lexi was so captivating. Her emerald eyes shined with excitement and covered the layer of innocence she had. Her full pink lips were in a virtuous pout and her cheeks were flushed red.

Troy leaned over and kissed her once more.

He closed his eyes and began to think of who Lexi reminded him of. She seemed so familiar to him, but yet, she was so eccentric and so different.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth and Troy couldn't help but let a groan slip from him. She giggled and pressed up harder against him.

The wisps of her straight brown hair tickled his chin and he grinned. "What did I do to deserve such a perfect girlfriend," he whispered.

She pulled away her eyes wide. "Girlfriend?"

Troy looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "Um, yeah. Be my girlfriend?"

She smiled brightly and attached her lips against his in an innocent kiss. "I like the sound of that."

She put her hands back under his shirt and began to draw circles on his chest. The way her finger moved around sort of reminded of him the way Gabriella did that to him when she was nervous or bored. Gabriella, his innocent best friend.

Lexi moaned.

"Shit," Troy said pulling away. He looked away from Lexi and towards the bleachers. He had been kissing his girlfriend while thinking about his best friend. How weird was that.

**Hey, hey. **

**You, you.**

**I don't like your girlfriend.**

**No way, no way.**

**I think you need a new one.**

**Hey, hey.**

**You, you.**

**I could be your girlfriend---**


	12. Enjoy

Author's Note: I guess many of you have come on the same term. You all hate Lexi. *Laughs. I didn't post because I was sick, but I checked my e-mail this morning and...you guys make me feel so bad! You're all so nice; I have to update! Enjoy this chapter (Ha….the name of this chapter is Enjoy!) Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 11- Enjoy

Gabriella sat on the soft carpet, and she laughed as she leaned onto Troy. She finally had gotten some time to be with him again without Lexi breathing all over her. It felt really nice. She was going to appreciate it.

"You can't be serious?" she grinned as she looked at the bushy-haired boy across from her.

Sharpay's sleepovers were always the best in her eyes. Gabriella could spend a little time with her friends. And a little time with Troy. She was away from Lexi---she was away from the difficulties of life.

"Of course I was serious!" the boy retorted. "I was five and naive."

"How can you swallow a fish, and then get your head stuck in the fishbowl?"

"I told you! I wanted to pet the poor thing. So I poured out the water to grab it. Then the thing started jumping and before you know it, that thing was in my mouth."

Troy looked at his best friend and smirked.

"I screamed!" the boy shouted loudly. "And then I swallowed the guppy," he shuddered.

"Stupid little boy," Sharpay replied. "Chad, seriously. I can see you doing something like swallowing a guppy, but how did you get your head stuck in the bowl?"

Chad groaned. "I panicked and freaked out. I thought if I spit back up the fish, it would go back in the bowl. So I stuck my head in---"

Gabriella burst into a fit of giggles and clutched her stomach. "Chad, you're so stupid!"

"Not stupid!" he defended. "Naive! Not stupid!"

Gabriella took in some shallow breaths as she began to calm down. "If you say so," she grinned.

She grinned. She was glad Sharpay invited everyone for a sleepover. She needed some way to cool off and relax. Being without Troy was stressful; she needed a good long nap. And something to drink.

Gabriella reached over Troy's lap to grab his can of soda.

"Hey that's mine!" Troy bellowed.

"I know," Gabriella shrugged as she took a gulp of his soda and set it back down. "Okay who's next?"

Gabriella looked around the room and looked at her friends. They're once again playing the famous game: Truth and Dare. It was practically the only thing you could do at a sleepover. Well, there were other things. Not that Gabriella wanted to do any of them.

"I get to choose who goes next, right?" Chad asked happily.

"No!" Sharpay yelled. "My turn Chad!"

"But Sharpay---"

"No!"

Chad sighed. "Fine."

"Don't whine Chad," Taylor added. "It was Sharpay's turn anyway."

Sharpay shot Chad a glare and turned towards Troy. "Okay. Bolton. Truth or Dare."

Troy looked at Sharpay and raised his eyebrows. "Um, truth," Troy shrugged.

"You're a chicken like Chad, or what? Too afraid to choose dare?" Sharpay brushed her hair away from her face.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Fine. Dare."

Sharpay squealed and grinned happily.

"I dare you to make-out with Gabs."

Gabriella, who was taking another sip of Troy's drink at the time, was no longer taking another sip.

"EWWWW…Gabs," Sharpay crinkled her nose. "The point of drinking soda is to swallow it! Not spray it all over the white carpet!"

Gabriella wiped her mouth and started to go in a coughing fit. She wasn't sure she heard that sentence right. She pressed her hand over and over towards her ear. Nope, she was hearing things right. _So that must have been what Sharpay had been so excited about_…"Sharpay!" she screamed.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and smiled innocently. "Awww, come on Gabs. You'll enjoy it. After all, I know you're so into Troy," she teased.

"That is wrong on so many levels!" Gabriella cringed. "And besides, Troy has a _girlfriend _now," Gabriella cringed at the word.

"I think Gabs is right on this one. I'm not going to cheat on my girlfriend."

"Don't be a wuss Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "It's just a game. We all know that. Right guys?"

Sharpay turned around to face her friends. They were all silent. Sharpay guessed they hadn't seen that one coming. She had planned that dare for weeks.

Silence.

"Sharpay, please don't do this to me. I think I'd puke if I kissed Gabs."

Gabriella hit Troy's arm. "Shut up Troy," her face flushed and she looked down hoping no one would notice.

Silence.

"Wait!" Sharpay gasped before squealing. "Don't tell me you guys have never kissed before!"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other quickly before looking away.

"OMG! For real? Not even a little peck when you guys were small?" she asked surprised.

Gabriella looked at her friends around her. Their mouths were slightly ajar which showed that they also were clearly surprised. Gabriella bit her lip. "We never felt that way about each other. Why? You guys thought we made out before?"

"I did," Sharpay announced. "I mean---the whole cliché best friend loving each other thing. How could you not?" she declared. "Shut up! Are you guys for real?"

Troy looked embarrassed. "Yes Shar. We have never kissed before. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You two are like the hottest juniors in our grade!" Sharpay yelled. "How could you not even fall for each other for even a moment?"

Silence.

"Um, Shar, maybe you should calm down a bit. You're getting Troy and Gabs embarrassed," Taylor whispered quietly.

Sharpay hushed Taylor. "It's just a tiny little make-out session," Sharpay pointed out. "With tongue," she added.

"Shar...excuse me while a puke now," Troy said getting up.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled as she pulled him back down. "Are you a big chicken or what?"

"I'm not!" Troy said. "But Gabs! Not Gabs! And I have Lexi to think about!"

Gabriella cringed. "And what about me?" Gabriella asked. "Don't I get any say in this?"

"No!" Sharpay laughed. "Just do it Troy."

The gang watched as Sharpay pushed Troy onto Gabriella.

"I so need to get this on camera," Sharpay muttered as she pulled out her camera phone and aimed it at the two.

"Put that thing down," Taylor hissed as she peered at her two close friends.

Gabriella looked at Troy. Were they going to do it? In front of all their friends? Gabriella's stomach churned. She had a crazy feeling inside. Maybe she was nervous. Maybe she was excited.

Troy frowned and looked at Gabriella. "Guys---" he paused. "I can't do this."

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Sharpay asked incredulously. "You've kissed dozens of girls before."

Troy looked away from Gabriella and Shar and traced circles around the carpet floor. "I can't kiss Gabs."

Gabriella bit her lip and her eyes flickered.

Silence.

"Look Sharpay," Gabriella claimed. "Give Troy any other dare and he will be fine with it. Just don't let him do this one. He can't."

"Hey," Troy said as he turned to look at Gabriella. "You know, I'm doing this for you, right?"

She nodded, and in an instant, he shut his eyes tightly as he pushed his lips onto Gabriella. He expected his first thought to be on Lexi, but strangely, it wasn't. He thought about circles.

Whispers shot through the room. Troy groaned and pulled away. Something inside of him erupted.

_The best things can happen in an instant. I know that something has changed, never felt this way, and right here tonight, this could be the start of something new._

"That was for you Gabs," he groaned. "That was for all of you---please tell me I just didn't do that," he said wiping his lips.

Gabriella shuddered and glanced at Troy. "Ewww, Troy. I didn't think you're going to do that. I thought you wouldn't do it because you didn't want too. Because…_we didn't _want to."

_I can't get hurt; I can't bring myself to tell you. __Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back. Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad. You know I'm strong, but I can't take that before It's too late._

Silence.

Sharpay broke the silence and rolled her eyes. "Make-out sessison guys. You look like you just kissed your grandmother Troy."

Troy winced. "It feels like I just did."

_I can picture ourselves growing old together, you're the grandmother, and I'm the grandfather. _I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine, I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, oh my my my...

"Shut up Troy!" Gabriella said slightly annoyed as she too wiped her mouth. There went that moment. Not only did she feel stupid for actually thinking she might have felt something in that kiss, but she now had the guilt of knowing Troy already had a girlfriend on her shoulders, and him hating the kiss.

"C'mon guys, let's see some tongue!" Sharpay said getting suddenly excited, and she began clapping her hands together. "I need a picture to send out for Christmas!"

"You don't know how perverted that sounds…"

Troy shot Sharpay a glare. "If you even dare to do that..."

Chad looked away disgusted. "No one wants to see that except for you Sharpay. They're like brother and sister," he trailed off. "And Troy kind of has a girlfriend to be loyal to."

Gabriella bit her lip and looked away. She just wanted to disappear.

Ryan nodded. "Chad's kind of right. It's not like Troy and Gabriella will ever hook up."

Sharpay shrugged. "Yeah. I know. It's just a dare. I just wanted to see if Troy was man enough."

"I am man enough!" Troy argued.

"Uh huh," Sharpay said.

Troy groaned as he turned back towards Gabriella quickly. He pressed his lips against hers once again. For once, he decided to just forget what his friends were doing. He decided to forget for just that moment he had a girlfriend. He wanted to prove a point. He was man enough.

But was that really his point, or was he proving himself one?

Gabriella squirmed when her lips touched Troy's. He felt so…she couldn't describe it. Disgusting? That seemed like a suitable word. Gabriella couldn't get it out of her mind. Maybe it was the way his moist and soft lips had a trace of coke, or the way he forced his mouth against hers. Gabriella hated it. But a very _tiny_ part inside of her told her she loved it.

Troy's tongue gently rolled against her lips and she _reluctantly_ opened her mouth.

"Ewwww!" Chad screamed. "That's like incest!"

"I can't even watch anymore!" Chad yelled as his hands rapidly covered his eyes.

Taylor looked at Chad and laughed. "I guess Chad's scarred for life," she commented.

After a couple of minutes and an infinite supply of torture went by before Troy pulled away. "There. Your dare Sharpay."

Sharpay nodded in approval. She had gotten some pretty hot pictures. She'd show them to Gabs later. She frowned when she saw Troy get up. "Where are you going Bolton?"

"Bathroom. To puke," he said.

The gang started laughing as they watched Troy run out to the bathroom.

Within seconds Gabriella jumped up. "Me too," she muttered as she ran in the direction Troy went.

Their friends were in hysterics.

"What did I just do," Troy muttered as he wiped his mouth over and over again.

"What did I just do," Gabriella whispered.

"_And did I enjoy that?"_


	13. The Moon

Author's Note: Sorry for the late review. Still tending upon my sickness. This chapter is a little confusing…but I hope you get the gist of it. It took me so long…and I have two tests I need to study for…..*sigh.

On a side note…calling all people from Singapore! I'm doing a project on your country (because story stats showed me people from Singapore read my writing…and I thought it would be cool to do this country) and I could use some help. I'm not sure about the attire/clothing your people wear and an important current event from your country. If you could PM and help me, great! Otherwise, enjoy this chapter. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 12: The Moon

Gabriella pulled her feet close to herself as she rocked herself back and forth.

"C'mon Gabriella, that dare you had with Troy was over an hour ago," Taylor said softly. "You're not upset about it are you? And you're not feeling bad that he's dating Lexi, right?" she added quietly.

Gabriella frowned as she tossed her head back and forth. Taylor had to bring up Lexi…damn Lexi. "I'm fine Taylor. And to answer your question, no, I'm not feeling bad. Lexi's never going to find out about it, and if she does---it was just a _dare_---But Tay, that was the most sickening and revolting thing that has ever happened to me," she groaned. "I never imagined kissing Troy, and I actually had to experience the real thing. Not a very good thing. My stomach felt weird."

Silence.

"Like a good kind of weird?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella paused.

"No. Not a good kind of weird," she said. "A bad kind of weird. Why would I feel good about kissing Troy?" she asked.

"I was just wondering Gabs. I wanted to make sure. You know, Sharpay still thinks you guys are meant to be together. And you know Gabs---99% of the time, her assumptions are always right."

Gabriella snuggled closer in her dark blanket wishing that the warmth from the cotton were the body heat from a _certain _boy. She liked to snuggle up against Troy whenever Sharpay held her sleepovers. But at the moment, that was not an option. She didn't even want to see Troy. Much less be in breathing distance of him. "Sharpay may be right 99% of the time, but the other one percent," she trailed off. "I'm the one percent that makes her assumption wrong."

Taylor shook her head at Gabriella. "If you say so," she whispered before falling asleep.

"I will seek revenge from Troy and Sharpay. I swear." Gabriella told herself. What she was saying to herself was real. Why would it not be real?

* * *

_Troy's head bobbed up and down to the loud music as he scanned the room for any sign of his latina best friend._

"_Hey you," a voice said loudly behind him._

_Troy turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Oh hey, Lexi."_

_Lexi was wearing a black dress that ended mid-thigh, and her straight brown hair was swept into a tight bun. "It's really hot in here," she laughed as she waved her hands in her face. "Aren't you hot?"_

_Troy laughed. "What kind of hot?"_

_Lexi batted her eyelashes. "Both."_

_Troy smiled. Lexi's remarks sort of reminded him of the way he spoke with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella could always fool around with each other even in the most awkward situations. But somehow, his situation with Lexi seemed---different._

"_To answer your question, yes and no," Troy smiled. "Sharpay has thrown so many parties before, I'm used to the heat. But everyone thinks I'm hot," he boasted._

_She laughed once more and her green eyes twinkled in the light. "You want to dance?" she yelled._

_Troy nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the dance floor._

_She pushed herself against him and began to sway her hips from side to side in an alluring manner. He settled his hands against her hips and closed his eyes._

"_So," she smiled as she looked up into his eyes. "What's the deal with you and Gabriella?"_

"_What?!" Troy asked._

"_What's the deal with you and Gabriella?" she raised her voice._

"_Oh," Troy paused. "Gabs and I, we're friends."_

_She pushed herself harder against him, which made Troy gasp for a breath. "It sure doesn't look like you two are friends," she commented._

"_What are you talking about? Gabriella and aaahhh----I, are just friends," he repeated._

"_Then would she mind that we are dancing together?" she asked._

"_Of course she wouldn't mind," he declared. "As long as I've known Gabriella, she has never been the jealous type or the type to care about whom I dance with."_

_She nodded and placed her arm on the back of his neck as she looked up into his eyes._

"_And besides, I don't think what we're doing now can be defined as dancing," Troy smirked._

"_This is dancing. Moving to a rhythm is dancing, isn't it?" she asked puzzled._

"_But we're not dancing anymore, are we?" he asked as his lips pressed down against hers._

_She groaned and let his lips connect with hers in a frenzied kiss._

_Yes, Lexi was very different from Gabriella._

Troy shot awake and scanned Sharpay's living room. Everyone was sleeping when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The only thing Troy could hear was his shallow breathing in the large room.

Lexi. Troy had only begun to get to know her, and he was already convinced she was close to perfect. She was so captivating in his eyes. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, and the way she kissed. Troy could feel an automatic connection with her. He had never felt that way about someone. He was never able to fully connect to someone.

Except for Gabriella. Troy frowned. He never liked to compare Gabriella and Lexi together. He didn't want his bias opinion choosing one girl over the other; Lexi and Gabriella were both different; they both had their individual personality.

Troy couldn't help but let his thoughts wander on to his best friend. Gabriella was on Troy's mind quite frequently to tell the truth. His thoughts wandered back onto the kiss with Gabriella, and he shook his head. It didn't feel right with her. The kiss…didn't feel right with Gabriela. He couldn't describe it_. It was something different than Troy had ever experienced before. A kiss of true lo---_

Gabriella's lips were moist and soft, her breath was minty fresh, her tongue didn't strangle him or choke him, but Troy didn't feel anything.

That's what he told himself anyway. He was sure he didn't feel anything. He was willing to bet on it. He paused to think. He wondered why Sharpay's statements struck him the way it did. "_Don't tell me you guys have never kissed before!"_ Her statement was out of surprise and astonishment. Was he supposed to feel something for his best friend? Was that normal? Troy had never felt any feelings for Gabriella---in an intimate way---in his life. She was only a friend to him. His best friend.

He wondered if she ever thought of him as something more. He was sure she didn't. Troy sighed and turned to his side.

He was thinking too much about Gabriella at the moment. Lexi was his girlfriend. Not Gabriella. Lexi was the one whom he should be thinking of and want to be with, but now, all he could think about was Gabriella.

He wondered how his mind could wander from Lexi to Gabriella in a matter of minutes. Troy knew that Gabriella was his past, present and future. His relationship with her was too strong to be anything less, and Troy knew that nothing could stand in the way of the two. Gabriella meant the world to Troy.

He pushed his thoughts away and focused on the dim lighting in the immense room. His eyes squinted, and he looked through the house's glass doors. He watched as a cloud moved slowly away to uncover a beautiful sight before him. The moon was shining, maybe even possibly glowing down onto the house. His eyes diverted towards a new sight that was set before him. His blue eyes glowed, and he admired.

The moon cast down, and Troy admired all the beautiful features that new feature possessed. Most of the beauty was hidden beneath a dark blanket, but Troy could feel his breath catch in his throat as he stared intently.

He had never seen anything more breathtaking his life. The smoothness he saw, the gentleness he almost felt, this beauty he looked upon---so perfect. The feature was so comforting, peaceful, tranquil. His gaze never wandered from the sight. Yes, the moon was so beautiful.

Yes, Gabriella was so beautiful.


	14. Best Friends

Author's Note: Hey guys! I never updated, and I'm sorry. To all the Americans, Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all don't get sick of turkey! And…a little warning…I'm having a harder time writing chapters, so bare with me. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 13: Best Friends

"Wakey wakey Gabs," a hand tugged on her sleeping bag.

Gabriella groaned. She hadn't slept too well that night. Her mind had been covered with constant thoughts. The sun was now shining in her face and all Gabriella wanted to do was sink into the depths of her dark blanket and become invisible.

"C'mon Gabs. Everyone is awake. You're always the last one up."

"Shut up Shar," Gabriella muttered. "I really need some sleep. Yesterday was a nightmare," she commented.

"Don't say that," Sharpay said. "I thought yesterday was great. I mean I finally got you two to do what I've been waiting to see for years."

Gabriella opened one of her eyes to peer at Sharpay. "Well, thanks a lot. I feel so awkward I don't even want to be near Troy at the moment. Imagine. Having a best friend one day and losing him the next."

"You did not lose Troy you drama queen. And who knows? Maybe that kiss actually made your friendship stronger?"

"Why 'cause I finally know what it's like to stick my tongue down his throat, and his tongue down in mine? Is that what friends do?"

"No, friends don't do that."

"Well, we just did," Gabriella groaned. "He has a fucking girlfriend Sharpay. What does that make me?"

"It doesn't make you anything Gabs. Don't exaggerate this topic. We're talking about you and Troy here. Nothing is going to change between you two."

"It already has Sharpay," Gabriella sighed as she pulled her blanket off of her and sat up. "I don't even know what to say to Troy anymore."

"Act normal? What's so different?" Sharpay questioned.

"I don't know---maybe me kissing my best friend! I kissed my best friend who has a girlfriend! Doesn't that make any difference?"

"Like you said, he has a girlfriend. Troy probably didn't think anything about the kiss, he already has quote, 'someone to love,' unquote."

"What if I thought something about the kiss?"

Sharpay's eyes widened. "Did you?" she whispered.

Gabriella bit her lip. "No. I didn't."

Sharpay shook her head. "If you say so---let's just get into the kitchen. You can 'talk' to Troy, Ms. Insecurity."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and slowly followed Sharpay. Repeat...slowly.

* * *

"Um, hey Troy---" Gabriella said awkwardly as she took the kitchen stool across from Troy and sat down.

Troy's eyes scanned over Gabriella and gave her a once look over. "Shit. You didn't sleep either, huh?"

_That's what best friends do, right? The first word coming out of their mouths is a curse._

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I guess. A lot of things going on. My mind was spinning."

"Me too," Troy said as he used his spoon to swirl the leftover milk in his cereal bowl. "Can we talk?" Troy asked looking up into her eyes.

Gabriella avoided his gaze. "Okay." Her eyes scanned her friends before she got out of her seat and followed Troy towards an empty room. He didn't grab her hand. Not that she noticed.

She followed Troy into an empty bedroom and watched as he locked the door. "No interruptions," he said.

Gabriella nodded. She drew circles on her arm before taking a piece of her hair and messing with it.

Silence.

"Gabs, do you feel, I don't know---awkward?" he scratched the back of his neck.

She looked away. "I never feel awkward with you Troy."

He sighed.

"Until now," she replied quietly.

"Oh."

"What do we do now Troy?" Gabriella stopped her actions to look up into his eyes.

"We can't just go back to the way we were before?" he asked casually.

"What were we before?" Gabriella pondered. "Were we friends?"

"Yeah. We were best friends," Troy said puzzled. "You don't think we're best friends?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Did we act like friends?"

"Of course we did. We told each other everything. We were always there for each other. If not, we were like brother and sister."

"Brothers don't kiss their sisters."

He sighed and looked away, contemplating on his next words. "It was just a dare Gabs. A stupid little dare isn't going to change the years of friendship we worked so hard to keep. You're my best friend Gabs," he replied softly.

She looked at him and stared intently. She gently bit her lip before smiling unconvincingly and responding, "You're my best friend too Troy."

* * *

The two walked out of the room together, Troy's arm gently resting upon Gabriella's shoulder. He wore a big grin on his face as he looked at his friends. Well, friend. Sharpay was the only one left in the room.

"So, what are we doing now?" Troy asked as he steered Gabriella and himself towards the empty love seat in the living room.

"Well," Sharpay said as she threw Gabriella a muffin. "There really isn't much to do here. Jason and Kelsi already went home. Everyone went home. You guys were talking for what---twenty minutes?"

Gabriella contemplated and nodded slowly. "I guess we were. But no worries. Troy and I are good now. Better than _ever_," she smiled fakely.

Sharpay nodded in a knowing gesture. "Well, I guess there is nothing else that I have to say to you two then. You're free to leave."

Gabriella nodded before looking at Troy. "Okay. Want to go see a movie at my house---Troy?"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's muffin and munched. "Yeah. That sounds good."

Sharpay bobbed her head towards the two. "I guess I'll see you at school then. Bye Troy. Bye Gabs."

"All right then, bye," Gabriella waved as she got up from the seat.

Strange. She hadn't really planned leaving Sharpay's that quickly.

Troy handed Gabriella the half-eaten muffing and Gabriella glared. "Chill Gabs---there is food back at your house. Wait a second so I can get my keys, all right?"

Gabriella brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Fine. But can you grab my purse and phone for me?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied before stumbling up the stairs.

"Gabs,"

Gabriella turned around to look at Sharpay. "He likes you, you know." Sharpay smiled.

She stared at Sharpay puzzled. "He's my best friend. I know he likes me."

"Right," Sharpay winked. "He likes you. He just doesn't know it yet."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and quickly exiting the room. She had enough things to think about.

* * *

Gabriella sat in her room alone with the latest issue of _Seventeen_ _Magazine_ in her hands. She was hoping to spend Sunday watching movies with Troy, but he got a text from Lexi---and before she knew it, he was gone.

Gabriella wondered why he liked her. There was nothing special about that little b*tch. _She might have been a little jealous._

She turned the next page of the magazine. _Best friends...or lovers?_

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Who even takes these quizzes seriously?"

She looked at the first question. _How does he act when you're around?_ She rolled her eyes once more and skimmed the answers. She looked away from the magazine and got up from her bed. "Stupid quiz," she muttered before walking over to her desk. She sighed and grabbed a pen.

Gabriella turned back to the quiz.

"The same as he always is," she said as she checked the box next to the answer.

_What do you do together after school?_

"Have sex," Gabriella muttered. "Stupid. We hang out anywhere, anytime," she replied as she checked the box.

_When he's with his friends, how does he act?_

"Fuck. His friends are my friends," she announced. "Where's the answer for that one?" Gabriella went with the closest one to her answer.

_There's a party. What is he doing?_

"Grinding with Lexi," Gabriella looked away before checking off, _'He hangs around other girls.'_

_Have you ever been to his place?_

"Is this a trick question? Of course."

_It's your birthday? What does he do for you?_

Gabriella smiled lightly. "He buys me a pony," she whispers before checking off, _'He buys me a nice present.'_

_Can he tell when you're acting differently?_

"Always."

_Do you have a lot in common?_

"Yes."

_Have you ever thought about him on an intimate level?_

Gabriella paused and stared at the question. Until a few weeks ago, she could have answered a straight out no. Now, she wasn't too sure. "I think I had that feeling...once..."

_Do you think you really are just friends?_

She blinked and bit her lip. She started to doodle hearts around the question. "We really are just friends," she declared. She chose the one her heart had told her to choose: '_There might be something more than plain friendship...'_

_Now, add up your score, calculate the results, and is your friend your best friend? Or are you something more?_

She wasn't sure if her heart had sped up as she began to calculate up her points. She wasn't going to let some stupid test decide her fate. Why should she be stupid as doing that for?

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at her final score. "26," she muttered.

Her eyes scanned the results page and read quickly. She frowned at the magazine, grabbed it, and threw it into the trashcan. She stormed out of her room.

_25- 30_

_Whoever said you were friends must have been wrong. There is a lot more than friendship going on...and I think even you know it! You two seem comfortable to start a relationship if you haven't already. We're thinking In Love...so good luck! _


	15. Confused

Author's Note: I wanted to post a chapter yesterday, but my English essay got in the way. I'm sorry guys. I feel really really bad to have kept you waiting. Enjoy? Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 14: Confused

"In love my ass," Gabriella muttered as she gulped a chunk full of Coke.

She wasn't too sure why she was so angry in the first place. That quiz had been stupid. Gabriella knew that.

She banged her head against the wall before reaching out to grab her cell phone.

She typed in the numbers of the oh so familiar person and bit her lip as she waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Do you think you can come over? I know you're a little busy or whatever, but please? It's important," she emphasized.

There was a pause. "Sure Gabs. I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks," Gabriella replied before hanging up.

* * *

She saw the car pull up in her driveway and her heart skipped a beat. She hoped that she could be rescued. She was in some deep shit.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled sincerely as she opened the door widely. "I really needed to talk to you."

"No problem Gabs. What's up? You sounded really tense over the phone."

"It's about Troy."

"What about Troy?"

"Kels, I don't know."

She raised her eyebrows. "So, how about we talk in your room?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes. Please. SMS."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Save my soul," Gabriella begged.

Kelsi laughed and turned to look at Gabriella. Kelsi's eyes twinkled but soon turned into a blink as she looked at her friend. Gabriella wasn't kidding.

Each step felt like an hour as Gabriella trailed behind Kelsi and up to her room. When they reached the end of the hallway, Gabriella opened the door and let Kelsi in.

**The day the door is closed,**

**The echoes fill your soul.**

**They wont say which way to go,**

**Just trust your heart.**

"So, you and Troy?" Kelsi asked as she sat down on Gabriella's computer chair and twirled backed and forth.

"Nothing happened between us," Gabriella blurted.

"Then---I don't see the problem Gabs."

"That's just the thing Kelsi. Nothing has happened between us. After that kiss, Troy goes and decides to go back to the life he has been living."

"Does that bug you?"

"Yes. No. God Kelsi, is it supposed to be bugging me?!?!" Gabriella asked as she began to freak out. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Go back to living the way I was? But how am I supposed to do that? I mean Troy---the kiss---god."

**To find what you're here for,**

**Open another door.**

**But I'm not sure anymore.**

**It's just so hard.**

Kelsi winced. "Gabriella, I need you to calm down. Just listen to me for a second, all right? I need you to answer this question for me. Okay?" she whispered softly.

Gabriella looked at Kelsi before nodding her head slowly. "Okay." Gabriella sighed. She didn't understand why she was freaking out in front of Kelsi. It was something so sudden to her---she didn't have a clue that little by little this outburst had been building up, and now, she finally had the time to blow up.

"Sorry Kels. I'm just going crazy. I just---you're not like Taylor and Sharpay. I know I could come to you because you observe, and maybe you could see how I'm feeling." Gabriella said. "Maybe you could tell me how I'm feeling. Because now---I really have no idea," she paused. " I really need some advice Kelsi."

Kelsi looked and peered into Gabriella's eyes. Kelsi sat softly in the silence and tugged gently on her hat.

"Gabs, do you like Troy?" she asked softly.

**The voices in my head,**

**Tell me they know best!**

**Got me on the edge,**

**they're pushin', pushin',**

**they're pushin'**

"I was hoping you could answer that for me," she admitted. "I mean---it was just a kiss right? So I shouldn't really be making such a big deal out of this, right?"

Kelsi nodded to allow Gabriella to continue.

"And Lexi spending so much time with Troy isn't supposed to bug me, right? Or maybe it is. Because I'm so used to Troy spending so much time with me. It's like I'm some spoiled child who needs some help."

"You know you're not like that Gabriella."

"I'm telling myself so many things. And I've been thinking a lot lately about me. About Troy. About _us_."

**I know they got a plan,**

**But the balls' in my hands!**

**This time its man-to-man,**

**I'm drivin', fightin', inside of**

"Okay. So that's a start. What have you been thinking about?"

"I miss spending time with Troy."

"You guys are best friends. I wondered how long it would take you to feel this way. A little more than a week I guess."

Gabriella laughed quietly. "Am I that desperate that I need to see him even if I was away from him for only a week?" she asked. "And why do I feel like this has just happened to me all of a sudden? Kelsi---one week can't end up changing how I think about Troy."

"Gabs---" Kelsi frowned. "You've been with Troy ever since you were born. There was never a time when he didn't dedicate his life towards you. And finally when he does some things on his own---you feel left out."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"You don't realize life can change in the blink of an eye because you've never been without Troy for that long," Kelsi giggled quietly.

Gabriella began to draw circles on the top of her hand. "I've talked to Troy. But I haven't been telling him all of the truth. I'm sure he knows I'm not telling him everything, but he has never brought it up."

"Do you think he really knows how you're feeling?" Kelsi questioned.

"I _know_ he doesn't."

**Whole world's upside down,**

**It's spinning faster.**

**What do I do now? **

**If I choke?!?!**

"Do you really know how you're feeling Gabriella?" Kelsi asked. "I don't know if it's just me and Sharpay. As much as I like saying that," she giggled. "But Troy is like your lifeline Gabs. Without him---"

"I know," she stated. "But it makes me wonder how I'm making such a big deal out of this. It was just a kiss!"

"I really don't think it was just a kiss..." Kelsi murmured.

"That's all we did!" Gabriella defended. "I'm telling the truth!"

"I'm not saying on a physical level. But you know---on an emotional level. You've been attached to Troy ever since you were small. You want him."

"He's my brother!" she exclaimed. "I can't _want_ him."

"He's so much more than you're brother Gabs! And I think even you know that too."

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?**

**I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

**I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?**

**I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

Gabriella walked back and forth in her room. She didn't look Kelsi in the eye. Kelsi was wrong. Kelsi had to be wrong. "He's my best friend." Gabriella shivered at her own words.

"I know he is."

"Then why is everything changing? Why does Troy have a girlfriend now? Why am I thinking about what our relationship is? Where has this come from all of a sudden?!?!"

Kelsi's blue eyes looked carefully at Gabriella. She didn't say anything.

"Did I do something wrong? Why is everything changing before my eyes? Damn it. Okay...I hate change. I said it."

**I'm kickin' down the walls.**

**I gotta make 'em fall!**

**Just break through them all!**

**I'm pushin', crashin',**

"Gabriella. I think you need to talk to Troy about this. You need to tell him how you feel. He doesn't know what's going on between you. Everything just might be happening a little too quickly. But that's how life is, you know?"

"Why can't everything just go back to the way it was?"

"Why?" Kelsi questioned. "Would you want that?"

"Why wouldn't I want that Kels? I hate being all confused! I don't know what I want. And I'm trying to find out, and I hate it! I need life to turn back. When I joked around with Troy as much I wanted, and we had fun and fooled around! Why can't life be like that?!?!"

"Why would you want you're life like that?" Kelsi asked Gabriella confused.

"What are you talking about?!?!" Gabriella asked furiously.

"Gabriella you can't have time fly back. If it did---" she paused. "You would never have realized that you love him."

**I'm gonna**

**Fight to find myself,**

**Me and no one else!**

**Which way I can't tell, I'm searchin',**

**Searchin', can't find a**

**Road that I should take,**

**I should, to right or left, it..**

**It's like nothing works without you!**

"I don't love him," she said bitterly.

"Then if it's not love, what is it?"

"I don't know Kels. Lust?"

"Lust?" Kelsi exclaimed. "If what I saw was lust...there is something seriously wrong with your relationship. Admit it Gabriella. You need to admit it."

"I'm not lying Kelsi! I don't love him! I can't love him!"

"Is it a don't, or a can't? There's a huge difference Gabriella. "A huge difference!"

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?**

**I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

**I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?**

**I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

Gabriella blinked and let out a large exhale. She walked over towards her desk and pulled out her photo album. "See Kelsi? This is me and Troy."

Kelsi looked at Gabriella with a confused look on her face. What was Gabriella going at?

Gabriella turned the page. "And here's another picture of me and Troy. Oh look, and another one. And another one."

Gabriella continued to flip through the whole photo album. "Almost all of these pictures are of me and Troy! Do you know why?"

"Cause we're best friends Kelsi! Look around the room! Do you really see pictures of anyone else but me and Troy?!?! You're not going to find any."

Kelsi was silent.

"And if Troy ever became my boyfriend? That would be something wouldn't it? Everyone would have something to talk about."

"Gabriella, I have no idea how this relates to your photo album."

"My photo album is my life Kelsi! It's the perfect life! Troy is in it because he is my life! I'm smiling, I'm laughing, I'm having a good time! This Troy," Gabriella said pointing to a smiling boy in the picture. "He's my best friend! He's my perfect life! If Troy and I were ever to become more than that---"

"What would happen?" Kelsi asked.

"I would have the chance of losing him in the long-run."

**Yeah the clocks, running down,**

**hear the crowd gettin' loud!**

**I'm consumed by the sound!**

**Is it her? Is it love?**

**Can the music ever been enough?**

**Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!**

**You can do it, you can do it!**

"You need to take a risk Gabriella. For the better. I know it will be for the better," she said softly as she tried to soothe her friend. "Troy obviously thinks highly of you. He loves you in a friend way, and I'm sure more than a friend way. You need to tell him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't!" Gabriella shouted. "I can't lose him!"

"Aren't you losing him now?" Kelsi peered at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked away and blinked. She felt the verge of tears erupt in her eye.

"I said Gabriella, aren't you losing him now? Is he still that perfect guy in your life? Are you having a perfect life? Are you happy?"

"No."

"Then what have you got to lose?"

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?**

**I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

**I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?**

**I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

"I've got everything to lose. If he doesn't like me, our relationship will be on the edge. Or if he thinks I'm joking, my heart will be crushed. He has a girlfriend to think about, he doesn't need me anymore."

"He loves you Gabs."

"He loves Lexi more."

"He doesn't. You have to believe me." Kelsi put a hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "He always smiles when he's with you, his eyes are filled with joy, his motions are ecstatic."

"If he really did care, why did he just leave this morning? He got a text from Lexi, and just left! Right before my eyes!"

Kelsi shook her head. "Did he ask you if it was okay with you?"

"Of course he did. I told him it was fine."

"Why did you tell him that for?!" Kelsi crazed.

"What am I supposed to tell him? '_Oh Troy, I love you, and I want you to stay with me?' _Are you crazy Kelsi?"

"Yes Gabriella! You have to tell him that! Because it's true! You love Troy Bolton!"

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?**

**I want my own thing. I want my own thing!**

**I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?**

**I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

**Ahhhhhh!!!! **

Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is Scream from the High School Musical 3: Senior Year Album. Once again, I originally wasn't going to make a songfic out of this chapter, but I thought about it, and I really liked how this song fit in this chapter.

We all know I don't own it, so no one will sue! Always, schoolgirl 101


	16. Fight

Author's Note: Wow. I didn't know a lot of you would take a liking on the fact that Kelsi talked with Gabriella. I found that pretty surprising. This chapter---hmmm. But on a side note---you guys are taking away my beauty sleep to update. But it's all right. It's not like I was beautiful to begin with. Ha! And don't you guys love some of the new things this website is putting up? The bigger profile pictures and awesome little pictures for favorite author? Cool! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 15: Fight

"_Yes Gabriella! You have to tell him that! Because it's true! You love Troy Bolton!" _

_The words hit her hard. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know how to react to him. She hoped he wouldn't see what was bugging her. If he did---she wouldn't know how she would react._

Her head hung low, and she grabbed her hair and put it into a messy bun. Mornings did not work for Gabriella. She was tired, and she didn't get much sleep last night. She threw on a slightly wrinkled shirt and a pair of faded jeans. She put on a modest amount of make-up and grabbed her bag. She was ready for Troy to pick her up on his way to school.

It only took a couple of seconds standing alone to realize she was depressed. And she couldn't handle it. Talking with Kelsi seemed to only make Gabriella more confused. She needed some help. She needed encouragement. She needed Troy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large honk.

She jumped, startled, and her cell phone dropped from her hand. She blushed at her action and picked up her phone. Her feet flew down the stairs, and she opened the front door and locked it. She ran towards Troy's car as her life depended on it. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked at him staring at her attentively.

"Hey," she whispered and opened the door.

"Hey," Troy said cheerfully as he waited for the brunette to get in.

He glanced at her appearance fore a moment before grabbing the clip holding her bun up and pulling it out as he watched her curls tumble down against her back.

"Hey!" she snapped and glared at Troy.

Troy leaned over and placed his hand against Gabriella's cheek. "You always wear your hair like that when you don't give a shit. I want you happy now. Leave your hair like this."

Gabriella scowled and grabbed the clip from his hands. "Shut up and drive Troy. I'm not going to be happy today," she muttered as she fastened the clip once more in her hair.

"And why is that?" he said as he turned to look at her.

"Because today is opposite day," she replied sarcastically.

He blinked and reached towards her clip again. "You can tell me what's wrong Gabs," he stated.

She frowned, grabbed his wrist, and threw it against the steering wheel. "Give it a rest Troy. I'm just not in a good mood, okay? Do me a favor and get over it. I'm not going to tell you what's wrong."

He looked hurt. "Of course you can Gabs. I can help to make it better."

Gabriella looked out the window. "I don't think you can help me this time Troy," she replied coldly.

* * *

"Ms. Montez? Ms. Montez?" Ms. Darbus said as she looked at one of her prized students.

Gabriella jolted up. "Huh?"

"Ms. Montez---do you know the answer to question 14?" Ms. Darbus asked.

Gabriella paused before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I guess I zoned out."

Ms. Darbus nodded sadly. "All right then. Mr. Bolton,"

Troy was busily drawing circles over and over on his paper.

"Mr. Bolton!" Ms. Darbus said more clearly.

Troy looked up. "Yeah Ms. D?"

"The answer to question 14...do you happen to know the answer?"

"Um---the country England?" he guessed.

Ms. Darbus looked at Troy confused. "Troy, that was the answer to last night's homework. We're doing the classwork."

"Oh right." Troy said. "Sorry," his eyes scanned at the question. "How the fuck am I supposed to know this?" he muttered.

Chad looked at his best friend and sighed. "It's that dude right Ms. Darbus? Sophocles?"

Ms. Darbus looked at Chad and nodded. "Well done Mr. Danforth. Now young thespians---please turn to page 231."

* * *

"What's up with you man?" Chad asked as he looked at Troy in the eye.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. Just zoning out. You know how boring Darbus' class can be..." he joked.

Chad shook his head. "Did you have a fight with Gabriella or something?"

"What makes you think that man?"

"Gabriella zoned out and so did you. Are you guys fighting?"

"We aren't fighting," he replied. "Gabriella and I are cool."

Troy's eyes turned to look at the brunette who had just finished going to her locker. She pushed herself through the crowd past Troy and Chad to get to her next class.

"Not fighting, huh?" Chad smirked.

Troy groaned. "Shut up. I don't know why, but she got really pissed at me this morning for asking her what was wrong. And I'm guessing she's pissed at me."

"Doesn't take a genius to know that," Chad grinned.

Troy scowled. "I haven't done anything wrong. In fact, I haven't done anything to piss her off."

"Maybe that's just it." Chad said.

"What?"

"You haven't done anything. Maybe you have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Chad said. "Did you forget something? Did you forget her birthday?"

"December 14," Troy exclaimed.

"When is her mom leaving for that convention?"

"That isn't until two weeks from now," Troy said. "I told her I would stop by, her mom couldn't possibly have left. Her mom's car wasn't in the driveway like what happens when she usually goes on a business trip."

Chad pondered the thought.

"Did you forget your anniversary?"

"Fuck Chad, we're not even dating."

Chad nodded. "Sorry man. It's just when I forgot me and Tay's---"

"All hell broke loose," Troy summed it up.

Chad nodded his eyes going wide.

Troy laughed quietly. "You really know how to make a man feel better. Thanks man. At least I'm not that bad of a person."

Chad glared.

"I'll take Gabriella up to the rooftop later to talk with her. Don't expect to see us at lunch."

Chad nodded. "Go get her man."

* * *

Gabriella made her way quickly out of her classroom in hope that her teacher wouldn't talk with her. She wasn't _exactly_ paying attention in class that day. She had other things on her mind. More important things.

She sighed in relief when she reached the end of the hallway. She had gotten out fast enough. She went over to her locker to put some things away before heading over to lunch.

She twisted her combination and opened the squeaky metal door. She took a glance at the photo of herself and Troy and shook her head. Why did Troy just have to turn up everywhere? It was like he was always there---always watching over her. Gabriella sighed and closed her locker. She started in the direction of the cafeteria when a hand forcefully made her way onto her mouth and pushed her into a dark closet. She screamed.

God...It was Bensen. She screamed louder.

"Shhhh," the voice muttered. "I need to talk to you."

Gabriella squirmed to look at him. She pulled away and pushed him towards the brooms.

_Crash_.

"God...Troy, I thought you were Luke," she hissed.

Troy's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that he has been coming up on you and---"

"He hasn't Troy," she replied coldly. "Not like you would care."

"Of course I would care."

"What are we doing here?" she muttered.

"I wanted to take you up to the rooftop, so we could talk," he said.

"Then what are we doing in a freaking closet?" she exclaimed. "Never mind. I don't have time to talk. I need to eat before I starve," she replied as she put a hand on the doorknob.

Troy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please Gabs. We need to talk. I can't stand you ignoring me for half the day."

"Why?" Gabriella questioned. "You ignored me for the whole week. How does it feel?"

"I thought you liked the free time," Troy trailed off.

Gabriella looked away sadly. "And I thought you knew me better. No. I hate it."

"But you said--"

"I say a lot of things Troy," she snapped. "And you could always tell if I was lying or not."

"Can we talk? Please Gabriella?" he asked.

"I don't want to."

"Please Gabs," he rubbed her shoulder. "I have food, and _we really_ need this."

"_I really_ need you to let me go," she replied as she opened the door and bright light hit her eyes. She squinted.

"I'm not going to let you leave," he said stubbornly.

Before she knew it, a pair of strong arms, picked her up, put a hand over her mouth, and ran towards the direction of the rooftop.

She kicked and she squirmed.

She didn't want to be with him. She hated him.

But she loved him.

In his arms, she made a promise. She wasn't going to tell him---from this day forward---for better----for worse.


	17. Rooftop

Author's Note: About the many of you hating on Gabriella---she's a little confused at this point---but of course, and she has no idea how to control those feelings. She's taking it out on Troy. :D I'm nervous about this chapter---I think I might really be pressured to update after this one. And I'm starting to run out of ideas. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 16: Rooftop

Gabriella kicked Troy, and he grunted as he placed Gabriella down on the bench. She muttered into his hand. "Dmjeod ojlownd qjowoeiry glqn vieoun meor nsw wniwe."

"What?" Troy asked and took his hand off of Gabriella.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when my so called best friend kidnaps me and forces me to go with him somewhere," she said roughly.

Troy looked at Gabriella apologetically. "Gabs, I'm sorry. We just need to talk."

"I already told you that I didn't want to talk to you."

"I don't care if you don't want to talk to me. We need to talk," Troy said. "I have no idea what's up with you."

"What's up with me?!" she exclaimed getting angrier. "Why does everything suddenly revolve around me?!?!"

"It always revolved around you Gabs!"

She rolled her eyes. "Not lately. You're world has been revolving around _her_," she said icily as if Lexi was the source of _all_ of Gabriella's troubles.

"Damn it Gabs. You know I would never do that to you. Why would you even think that? You're my whole world!" he declared as he clasped onto her hand. "I'm not leating you leave, so suck it up. You haven't talked to me for like practically the whole day!"

Gabriella looked away. "Whatever. Can I go now? I need to eat." She stood up and brushed off her jeans before taking a step towards the staircase.

In a flash, he pulled her by the hips and she toppled over him on the bench. She groaned.

"I have food," Troy replied as he pointed to the brown picnic basket. "Please Gabriella. Don't go."

She struggled in his arms to sit up properly. "Troy, I swear...if you don't let me leave right now, I will scream."

"Gabs--" he begged.

"I swear Troy! I will do it!" she raised her voice.

"Gabs---"

She let out a large shriek.

Troy panicked. "Gabs---"

She refused to listen to him. Maybe, just maybe, someone would get her away from Troy before she would spill the most important words that would affect their relationship as best friends. Those three simple words. I love---

Troy panicked. If Gabriella continued to scream, he wouldn't get his chance to finish speaking with her. And if anyone heard her, he would be in big trouble. He couldn't think of a way to silence her. "Gabs, will you just please---"

Gabriella shook her head wildly and screamed louder. Too bad she couldn't blame her reactions on hormones.

In a split second, he smashed his lips against Gabriella.

Gabriella gasped as his lips made a forceful contact against hers, and she became silent. She shut her eyes tightly hoping to savor the moment. She didn't want her mind to take over because her mind knew the reason why he kissed her. He just wanted her to shut up. His rough lips pushed against her lips, and she indulged in the pleasure. Their very _bad_ pleasure.

And as quick as their kiss started, their kiss ended. He pulled away remorseful. "Shit, Gabs---I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted you to shut up, I didn't realize---"

She was disappointed and suddenly had the urge to fight back at him. "Shit is right Troy," her voice clamored.

"I didn't mean to Gabs. I just wanted you to stop yelling," he said softly.

"Ever think about putting a hand over my mouth?!?!" she screamed.

"Gabs---"

"I don't want to listen to you Troy! For once, maybe I just don't want to talk to you. Maybe I want to spend some time with Sharpay and Taylor! Maybe I don't want to tell you what's wrong!"

"Why not?" he replied. "We tell each other everything."

"Correction. We used to tell each other everything," she spat. "I just need some alone time Troy. I thought you would understand that."

"You had all of last week to be alone!" he yelled. "I want to talk to you! I need to talk to you!" he roared.

She looked away from him and stared at the plants and flowers that surrounded her. A special blue flower caught her eye. The flower didn't attract her because of its spectacular color, but because the ends of its petals were slowly dying from lack of water, lack of nurture, and lack of love.

"Are you even listening to me?!?!" he bellowed. "I need to know what's up! I'm tired of all this shit and all of these lies that you keep throwing at me! I need to know---"

Gabriella bit her lip and pressed her lips against Troy's. It was her time to shut Troy up.

Her lips ran across his mouth, touching him, feeling him. He was surprised but didn't pull away. His hand lightly let go of her hand and she wrapped her arm around his neck to pull him closer.

She kissed the bottom of his lip and he opened his mouth slowly to let her tongue through. Her breath caught up in her throat as the new sensations arose from her body.

She gasped for a breath of air and began to run her hands in and out of his floppy golden brown hair. She kissed him with force, and her eyes were shut tightly. She was living in the moment.

Her lips were moist and soft, her breath was minty fresh, her tongue didn't strangle him or choke him, and this time, Troy felt something. It would take him time to figure out what that something was.

His hands were pressed on her cheeks and when his thumb grazed a circle about her face was when he realized wheat he was doing. He realized what he was doing, and how wrong he was. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry Gabs---" he breathed. "I can't---we can't---Lexi---"

Gabriella looked at Troy's blue eyes and she drowned in them. Literally. "I'm sorry too."

She stood up, and she was disappointed. Troy wasn't going to stop her this time.

She walked slowly away from him and reached the top of the stairs before turning around to look at him. "Do you know why I didn't want to tell you what was up?"

Silence.

"Because I was afraid that if I told you, I was going to break that promise I made to myself. I wasn't going to have my heart broken," she replied as her eyes became watery.

"But I guess it didn't matter, because you broke it anyway, and I didn't even have to tell you."

With that being said, Gabriella ran down the stairs and into the main hallway. She needed to walk—no run, away.

* * *

"Hey guys!" a voice chirped as she settled down in one of the empty seats at the lunch table. "Where's Troy?" she asked as she peered at her boyfriend's friends.

Chad cleared his throat. "You know Troy. He's probably somewhere---doing something---today's lunch is pizza!" he burst as he took a large bite.

Lexi looked at Chad strangely. "Okay. Well, when I was talking to him on the phone yesterday, he said that he'd meet for lunch like we normally do. I don't understand why he's not here," she trailed off.

"That's strange---" Sharpay nodded and examined her nails closely. This was soon followed by an examination for split-ends in her hair.

"Are you guys not in the mood for talking?" Lexi asked as she took a sip of her milk carton. "And where's Gabriella?"

Zeke coughed. "You're very right. How strange is that? Neither Troy or Gabriella seem to be here today at lunch."

Sharpay jammed her elbow into Zeke's stomach and he winced. "Nope. I don't know where Gabriella is either," he sputtered.

Lexi shook her head. "Fine then. Maybe I'll just go. You guys are acting kind of weird."

Ryan laughed loudly.

"If you see Troy, tell him that I'm not mad he forgot. And tell him I'll see him after school," Lexi said.

"Will do," Taylor smiled politely.

Lexi nodded before disappearing into the crowd of East High Wildcats.

"So---where exactly is Gabriella and Troy?" Sharpay asked as she turned to Chad.

"Troy said that he wanted to talk to Gabriella. So I assume they're on the rooftop right now."

Sharpay nodded. She never had been up to the mysterious rooftop. That was Troy and Gabriella's thing, and she couldn't possibly intrude on that. Sharpay guessed none of her friends had been up to the rooftop either.

"Are they fighting or something?" Taylor asked out of concern.

"Troy guesses that she's mad at him. But he has no idea what he did wrong."

"Figures," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Boys can be so clueless."

"Hey!" Zeke said.

"Sorry Zeke, but it's a fact. Troy obviously did something wrong for Gabriella to be upset with him. Right Kels?" she said.

Kelsi looked at Sharpay and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Troy must have forgotten something," she muttered.

Sharpay nodded. "See? But I don't think we should be too worried. I mean…it's Troy and Gabriella. You don't hear Troy without Gabriella's name shortly being followed. Vice versa. They'll be making up before you know it."

Chad nodded. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right," Sharpay gave a dazzling smile.

Taylor rolled her eyes at Sharpay. "Even if they're fighting, I really want to know what it's about. Not to be nosy...but I can't think of anything that would make Gabs mad at Troy. She's so close to him she could practically be in love with him by now."

Kelsi muttered a laugh before quieting down and playing with the lunch on her plate.

"I for one think Gabriella is mad at Lexi," Sharpay said and shrugged.

"Lexi?" Chad questioned. "Why would Troy's girlfriend make Gabs mad?"

"Jealously," Sharpay pointed out.

Chad laughed. "Our Gabs---jealous?"

"Sharpay may be right," Taylor sighed. "All of Troy's time is off of Gabriella and on Lexi."

"I know. But why would Gabriella get jealous?" Zeke asked.

"Can't you see that Gabriella is in love with Troy?" Sharpay whispered.

The table erupted in laughter.

"Funny. I thought you said---"

"I did say!" Sharpay screeched.

Chad laughed. "Get over your high horse Shar. We're talking about Gabriella and Troy here."

The laughter continued until Chad's eyes fell on a brunette girl walking over to the table.

Her eyes were covered in tears, and her mascara was running across her face.

The girls gasped and the boys looked at her sadly.

She gasped for breath. "If you say one word about damn Troy Bolton, I will send you to hell," she threatened.

"Gabs---" Taylor reached out for her friend.

Gabriella ignored Taylor and looked straight at Kelsi.

"Kels---" she breathed. "I lost my photo album."


	18. Lifeline

Author's Note: I don't know what to say about this chapter. Maybe you can tell me? Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 17: Lifeline

Troy looked at the chocolate-covered strawberry and pushed it aside. He was up on the rooftop alone and had lost his appetite. He had just figured out why his best friend was mad at him. What the hell was wrong with him? Why didn't he realize it before?

She was mad because he didn't love her.

"_I was afraid that if I told you, I was going to break that promise I made to myself: I wasn't going to have my heart broken. But I guess that promise didn't matter, because my heart broke anyway, and I didn't even have to tell you."_

Troy did love her, but not in the way she wanted him to love her. After being her best friend for years he couldn't imagine himself with her. He couldn't see the white picket fence or the flower garden. He couldn't hear the bells ringing or vows being spoken. He couldn't picture _her_ stunning figure walking down the aisle, a smile graced upon her delicate face and her eyes nearly brimmed with tears.

He loved her in a friend kind of way. That was all he had ever seen her as. A friend. Knowing that he had hurt her intentionally was killing him. He couldn't help himself could he? Could he have avoided this? Avoided the kisses, the jealously, the heartache? He wondered what caused Gabriella's change in heart. They're best friends.

"_We can't just go back to the way we were before?" he asked casually._

"_What were we before?" Gabriella pondered. "Were we friends?"_

"_Yeah. We were best friends," Troy said puzzled. "You don't think we're best friends?"_

"_I don't know," she whispered._

What was Troy to Gabriella? Was he her friend, her brother, her lover? He wanted to talk to her. But he didn't know what to say. To break his friend's heart one more time would surely break his own.

"_Please Gabs. We need to talk. I can't stand you ignoring me for half the day."_

"_Why?" Gabriella questioned. "You ignored me for the whole week. How does it feel?"_

"_I thought you liked the free time," Troy trailed off._

_Gabriella looked away sadly. "And I thought you knew me better. No. I hate it."_

"_But you said--"_

"_I say a lot of things Troy," she snapped._

He toyed with his hands. She had toyed with his heart. And now he had no idea what to do with himself. He didn't know if he should run after her and find her---but what would he say? He had nothing to tell her. He had nothing that she would want to hear.

He sighed. He wasn't sure how long he was going to stay up on the rooftop. As long as it would take him to figure out something. He couldn't lose Gabriella. He didn't want to. But Troy couldn't think of a way on how he could keep Gabriella without loving her the way she loved him.

"Wasn't a brother love enough for her?" he thought angrily. Why was she being selfish in wanting something more than that? He was giving up everything to make her happy. Why couldn't he be happy for once? Why did she have to ruin what they had? What did they have?

He grabbed the juicy red strawberry in his hand. He was about to squeeze the fruit and allow the juices to fly in all directions, but instead, threw the treat off of the balcony. He watched it land on a young boy's head. Troy didn't care; any other time he would have laughed, but he wasn't up for happiness.

"Where the hell did that come from?" the voice yelled, and his head shot up into the sky. The young boy saw nothing.

Troy heard the boy and shook his head. A soft chuckle came out from Troy's mouth. Maybe he could laugh. Maybe he could solve this problem.

* * *

"You have to tell us what's wrong Gabriella," Taylor said softly and watched Gabriella sit at the table quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to mention it. I don't want to hear you talking about it. I don't want anything. _Except Troy_. I just want some peace," she muttered.

Chad swiftly nodded and pushed himself up on the group's lunch table. Gabriella looked at him puzzled. "Yo!" Chad yelled. "I need you to all to shut up! I want some peace here!"

The entire room went silent and Gabriella fidgeted in her seat. The whole student body, they were all staring at her. Their stares made Gabriella feel like they knew what was going on. Their stares made Gabriella feel that they knew about Troy's rejection to her. Were their stares mocking his refusal towards her? She bit her lip and her teeth shook. "Why are you all staring?!" she screamed.

Her curls tumbled from their bun at her jerked movements. She shook madly. Why was she yelling at everyone? They didn't do anything. Why was she yelling at Troy? He didn't do _anything_.

Chad shook his head and watched the student body stare at his group of friends. Chad glared. "You know what?!" he yelled as turned towards the crowd. "Forget what I said! Go back to your perfect lives! I don't need any of you staring at me and ruining mine."

His friends, excluding Gabriella, laughed at his snide comment. It sometimes made Gabriella wonder how Chad could be so caring and so sweet. He might have looked like a complete idiot, but deep down, Gabriella knew Chad cared. She fidgeted at her friends and took in a soft breath. She could still feel eyeballs glued to her back, and did her best to ignore them. "Troy and I had a little," she paused. "We had a little disagreement. And he sort of hurt me---"

"That bastard!" Chad yelled as he got up. "Where is he?!?!" he yelled.

Gabriella gazed at Chad and tried to comprehend why he had gotten so worked up about. Troy and Gabriella had their little disagreements here and there, why was Chad getting so worked up about this one?

"Gabs! What are you doing just sitting here?! Tell me where he is, and I'll give him a peace of my mind!" Chad ordered and through his fist into the air.

The cafeteria went silent and stared at Chad. Taylor hushed her boyfriend and pulled him down. "You're making a scene."

"Damn right I'll make a scene!" Chad yelled. "Where's is he?!?!"

Chad glanced at Gabriella's shocked face and he looked at her sadly. "Where did he hurt you Gabs?"

Gabriella face contorted in revelation. "Not physically you," she hushed loudly as she grabbed Chad's hand and fiercely pulled him down. "Troy would never do that."

Chad groaned and slammed his fists on the table.

Gabriella looked away. "Just emotionally. And mentally. Not physically. Definitely not physically."

"I'm sorry Gabs," Cha replied quietly. "You all right?"

"I'm not so sure---"

"What do you mean you're not sure if you're all right? What did Bolton do to you?" Chad replied angrily.

"I don't think you'll understand Chad," Gabriella said quietly. "I'm not sure if I understand myself."

"All I know is that in one moment, my life was crushed. My lifeline was gone."

* * *

Troy walked into the men's locker room after school ten-minutes early for basketball practice. He walked towards his gym locker and groaned when a hand pushed him into the lockers.

"What the fuck did you do to Gabriella?" Chad exclaimed as he stared at his friend.

Troy groaned. "Chad---"

"I have never seen Gabriella so upset ever!" Chad yelled. "She didn't even want to talk to us about it! And we're her best friends Troy! What did you do to her that killed her?!?!"

Troy pulled out his basketball jersey and pulled it on.

"Talk to me Bolton!" Chad repeated.

"Chad, I don't know what to do!"

Chad's eyes glared. "What did you do? What did you say? I thought you were going to make things better."

"I tried to!" Troy said. "She didn't want to listen to me at first, and then things got out of hand---"

"What does 'got out of hand' mean? You didn't hit her or--"

"God, no Chad! Why would I do that to Gabriella? I love her!"

Chad paused. "Then why is she upset?"

"Because---" Troy threw his bag into his locker and slammed the locker shut. "I don't love her."

"Dude---you just said---"

"I don't love her the way she loves me Chad."

The words slipped from his mouth like daggers slicing through the air. Chad's looked up at Troy and he shook his head. "You mean..."

"Yeah," Troy's feet shuffled against the squeaky concrete floor. Troy wrapped his hands around his arms and groaned as he sat down on the bench. "I didn't mean to hurt her Chad. I didn't know---damn. I didn't know she liked me like that."

"Are you sure you don't love her?" Chad asked as he put his hand on Troy's shoulder so Troy would look him in the eye.

"What kind of question is that?" Troy asked. "If I loved her the way she loved me, you think I would be here right now?!"

Chad's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean you don't love her?"

"Chad, don't you get it? I just don't feel that way about her!" He kicked the basketball underneath his foot and watched the ball spin into the metal locker.

"Well, why can't you love Gabriella? What's there not to love about her Troy?" Chad asked. "You're breaking her heart."

Chad looked at Troy stubbornly. If it meant seeing Gabriella happy, Chad would try to get what Gabriella wanted. Gabriella wanted Troy.

"I can't force myself to love her!" he yelled and stood up face to face towards Chad. "Is it my fault all of sudden that I can't give Gabriella what she wants this _one_ time?! Is it my fault that I can't protect her this time?! Why don't you get it!"

Chad was drawn back at Troy's tone in voice. Never had he heard Troy speak of Gabriella in that kind of manner. He was beyond words.

"As much as I love Gabriella as a friend, I don't ever think I could love her more than that. She's a great friend, but there's nothing more," he shook his head and slammed his hands into his face. "God damn it!" he pushed his fist into the locker. "I'm fucking killing her!" he broke down.

Troy's heavy breathing and Chad's sighs were the only things that could be heard in the locker room. Chad tapped the locker gently with his fingers. "I'm sorry man," Chad said quietly. "I don't know how either of you are feeling. Man---I don't know." Chad shook his head and also slammed his fist onto a locker. " It's just that you can't live like this, and Gabs can't either."

"Fuck," Troy swore and ran a had through his hair. "Whatever happened to my old life? In one moment---"

"Your life was crushed and your lifeline gone." Chad asked.

Troy blinked. "How did you---"

"Cause Gabriella said the same thing." Chad patted his friend on the shoulder and disappeared quietly out of the locker room.

And then Troy was alone.

* * *

She laid on her bed the make-up long gone from her face, and she stared at the ceiling. Her eyes and nose red, her heart swollen and broken.

Gabriella couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just showed Troy how much she wanted him. How much she wanted to be with him. But he didn't love her the way she loved him, and Gabriella could cry oceans because of that.

She had ruined their relationship; she had ruined their lives all because of that mistake. If only she had realized sooner that Troy didn't love her. If only she realized sooner that her fairytale ending was never meant to be.

She pulled at the long shirt she was wearing. The shirt was Troy's, she wasn't going to lie about it. She sighed and grabbed Troy's basketball off of the floor. She threw it up in the air and caught it. She had watched do Troy this when he was busy thinking about something. She watched the ball whiz through the air and come back down as she grasped it in her small hands. She threw the ball in the air.

A knock landed on her balcony door and she jumped. She didn't have time to catch the ball, and it landed on her face.

Her eyes had wet tears forming in her crevices, and she looked towards the door.

It had to be Troy.

It had to be her lifeline.


	19. The Lightning and Rain

Author's Note: This was by far the hardest chapter I had to write from this story. I was confused when so many people wondered if Troy was at the door? Didn't I say her lifeline Troy was there? Hmm…but for this chapter, the ideas in my head didn't flow right and the chapter may be really confusing to some. It also didn't help that I didn't really go ahead and edit this chapter…

On a side note, I loved the awesome reviews! I had so many heartfelt ones, it was so inviting! And…how ironic…there was rain _and _lightning today. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 18: The Lightning and Rain

She looked at his face but said nothing. She couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. She hugged herself and grabbed the nearest pillow. "Go away!" she shouted.

He continued to bang harder on the glass doors. "Let me in Gabs," he announced.

She pulled herself into a dream where the rain and thunder poured and _her_ Troy stood outside begging and pleading her to love him. Her dream allowed her to escape from reality and focus only on what she wanted to see. She wanted to see Troy love her the way she loved him.

He pounded the door.

She shot awake and looked towards the glass.

_Her _Troy was there, no lighting or rain. There was no dream come true. She pushed the pillow over her face. His voice thundered louder and her tears soon became rain falling from her face. He jiggled on the door and lost his balance as he fell onto a potted plant and broke it.

"Damn it!" he yelled. Troy's arm began to bleed.

He swore loudly. Her eyes softened and she got up from her bed. She wouldn't allow him to be out there; he was hurt, and she _wanted_ him. She reached towards the door and opened it. "What did you do this time?" she locked her eyes with his.

He got up and swore once more as he walked into her bedroom and towards the bathroom. She closed the glass doors swiftly and locked them. She lay back on her bed.

Troy walked out a dark towel wrapped around his arm. "Your pot broke my hand."

"Really?" she snorted and threw a pillow at him. "That will teach you to try the front door first," she snapped.

"Not like you would have let me in," he retorted.

Gabriella decided to ignore his comment. "What is up with you and trees?"

Troy shrugged.

Gabriella exhaled loudly.

"The first aid kid is---"

"In the medicine cabinet. I know," Troy said as he walked over and took a seat next to her. "Gabs---"

Gabriella looked into his eyes. A different feeling burst from her body and her heart began to race. She took in more breaths of air in an attempt to calm herself down. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. He wasn't supposed to make her feel like this.

"Don't _Gabs_ me. You know, I wouldn't have let you in here."

"I know."

"And I don't want to talk to you."

"I know."

"And I only let you in because you're hurt and because I'm---"

"I know," he repeated. "Because you're a good person Gabs. That makes one of us," he paused and put more pressure on the dark towel.

She looked down at her, scratch that, his oversized Wildcat shirt and bit her lip.

"I really do like you Troy," her voice was clear and spoke with such emotion, that she was unsure that voice had come for her. But it did. She pursed her lips together and awaited his response. "I mean that," she said quietly.

Her promise spilled because of that one gaze into his eyes. Why? Why was she so gullible?

_In his arms, she made a promise. She wasn't going to tell him---from this day forward---for better----for worse. She had broken that promise._

He gazed at her and tilted his head. "Do you remember when we were in the eighth grade and you started to act all weird?" he asked, his fingers brushing the side of her leg.

"I recall that," she replied softly and twisted her fingers together.

"Do you remember why you acted like that?"

"It was because of that crush I had on Chad." She shuddered slightly as she recalled the inane memory.

"That's right. You told me that it wasn't right to feel like that. Crushing on your best friend. You told me that it would never work out and the feeling would subside and go away. Do you still like Chad Gabs?"

She ran a hand through her hair and tapped her fingers like mad against the cotton bedspread. She wanted so badly to tell Troy that she didn't want Chad---she wanted him. But she couldn't do that. "No. I don't."

"And why?"

"Because---it's stupid to love your best friend." She hung her head low and refused to show her face as she swallowed the situation. He was right. He was always right.

He leaned over and intertwined his hand with hers. "I'm not saying it's stupid to love your best friend," he ran his other hand across the length of her face. "We have that intimacy together that most couples would die for," he paused. "We are best friends and we're so close, we could be soul mates. Is that why you would love me?" he asked unwary.

She trembled at his words. He was so virtuous, so pure, so innocent. He needed for her to be completely honest with him. He didn't want the lies or deception. "Yes," her voice was barely audible. "We've been so close, it feels so right to take what we have and turn it into something that could be so much more. This feeling Troy---"

She got up and rubbed her eyes. "This has felt like a spur, but I really don't think it was. I was like a dormant volcano just waiting to erupt," she blushed at her use of scientific terms.

"And I know that I _want _this. I _want _you Troy," she pleaded.

Her eyes were so despairing and grave. Troy blinked. He didn't' know what he could say to Gabriella. He shifted his weight and attempted to move away from her. Troy couldn't help fell an immediate sense of yearning and urgency for Gabriella at that moment. He let his reason go for the moment, grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed.

She stared at him, dumbfounded. He pulled her closer and began to run his hands up and down her arms. He leaned closer and placed his lips chastely over hers.

She didn't dare argue and put more force on the innocent kiss. She allowed her hands to roam around his body. His face, his arms, his chest, his hair. She kissed him fiercely and bit his bottom lip gently to allow access to his mouth.

He opened it, and she dove in.

She tasted his caverns and mouth chamber. She pressed her tongue against his own, and together they battled for dominance.

His hands roamed and stood firmly on her upper thighs. He stroked her thighs in such an intimate way that she shivered. She kissed him once more before pulling away and biting his ear gently.

He let out a soft groan. "Gabs---"

She continued her actions while breathing in large amounts of air to satisfy her lungs. He drew away only to suck a small portion of her neck.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be in a dream. Where the lightning thundered and the rain poured. Where he told her he loved her and begged for her to say it back to him.

His lips traveled all around her face and Gabriella reveled in the pleasure and feeling.

She opened her eyes to look at him, just the way one would open his/her eyes after a dream.

His deep cobalt-blue eyes locked into hers and he jerked away. That was his third mistake. The innocent dare, the scene on the rooftop, the intimacy in her house. Three strikes, and he was out.

"God no," he groaned and stared at her walls deep perplexity written on his face. He looked back into her eyes and realized what he had done. He hadn't fixed anything. He had just made it worse.

"Gabriella---"

The use of her full name was enough to bring her spirits down. She knew what was going to happen.

"I can't," he looked at her and shook his head.

He stood up from her bed, a good distance away from her, and Gabriella wrapped her arms around her body. She was cold again. _Or maybe---she had always been cold._

"I can't do this," he seemed to shout at her.

She blinked back the tears.

"I---fuck," he stumbled with his words. "I don't know what I'm feeling---"

He looked down at the towel on his arm and lifted it up. He sucked the small amount of blood on his arm. His eyebrows furrowed and he moved forward and across the room. Something hit him and he stopped.

He stared at her until she looked into his gaze. He choked.

"Do you love me?" he blurted.

She squinted and shook her head. "Yes."

"Gabriella---I don't know if you really love me. I can't tell if you love me," he paused. "Or if you're just in love with what we could become. We've gotten so far as friends, is it just the next step to you for us to become something more?"

She shuddered at his words.

His hand clutched tightly onto the dark towel. "I don't know what I want---but I know I don't want something I'll be doubting." He hesitated. "I'm sorry."

She watched him turn away from her and open the glass doors. She watched him jump off the balcony and onto the big tree. She watched him disappear.

And then---she was the only one in the room.

She looked at the sky and saw the lightning and the rain begin to fall. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

She blinked and looked back into the sky. The rain was gone, the thunder couldn't be heard, and the lightning couldn't be seen. She cried.

It wasn't a dream.

It was real.


	20. Realization

Author's Note: *Sigh. I don't think I wrote the last chapter as well as I could have. I didn't get the responses I was searching for. I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story. Kidding. TROYELLA must prevail before I end this story. But---I started finals, and I have to dedicate my time to finals. So the earliest a new chapter will be coming out is Thursday/Friday. I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry for not responding to review replies for the last chapter. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 19: Realization

She woke up to a soft buzz from her cell phone. She hadn't slept that well, and her eyes glanced at the clock. She had about an hour until school started. She picked up her phone to read the new message compiled on the screen.

_G, i can't pick u up this morning. jus lettin u know. T_

She frowned and placed the phone back on her nightstand. Her hand gently brushed against a black photo frame and she peered at the picture. It was of Troy and herself. Troy had his arms wrapped around her waist and her hand was placed gently on top of Troy's hand. The two were smiling happily at the camera. She looked away from the picture and got up.

She'd walk to school today.

* * *

She arrived to school in an ungodly state; her hair was put into a quick bun, and she wore a t-shirt over a brown cotton sweater paired with a pair of faded jeans. She managed to get to her locker without being stopped by her friends and she slipped into the empty library to keep it that way. She shivered at the sudden coldness that engulfed her. She was cold; she was alone.

Gabriella walked over to one of the many empty tables and glanced at the clock. She had about twenty minutes until class started. She rubbed her knuckles gently, and her eyes flickered at the hardwood table.

_What was she doing here? What was she feeling? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why was her life so complicated? How could she kiss Troy? How could she love---_

"I knew I would find you here."

She jumped out of her seat and crashed onto the floor. Her hair bun broke apart, and her soft brown curls tumbled down her back. Her eyes looked up at the mysterious stranger.

"You fucking don't know anything," she hissed and glared up at him. "Damn it. Leave me alone," she spat.

"Why?" he questioned. "I thought you _wanted _me," he mocked.

She scowled and grabbed her bag from the floor before getting up. "I never _wanted _you. Damn...I would be full on lying if you ever heard those words slip from my mouth. You're an asshole, do you know that? I wish I could have told you that sooner. Can't you see that I don't want to talk to you? To anyone?" she glared at him.

_The memories of the previous night crawled back into her mind and she couldn't help but shout out in fury._

"And why don't you want to talk to me? I've heard you've got a lot of fucked up things in your life Montez. Like Bolton and his---"

"Don't you dare bring Troy into this!" she yelled. Her voice cracked when she said Troy. She scowled.

Gabriella scanned the room to see if there were any faculty members present. No one had turned to see their conversation. There was no one in the room---well, in shouting distance. "You stay away from me Bensen," she growled. "Or you'll be in big trouble."

"I'll be in trouble from whom?" Luke laughed and his green eyes shimmered in the fluorescent light. "You no longer have Bolton here to save you."

"I don't need Troy," Gabriella said. "I can hurt you all by myself," she defended.

"I like the sound of that," Luke smirked. "Your nails digging into my back, I'm on top of you, you screaming my name---"

"Shut up!" Gabriella yelled. She raised her right hand and hurtled it towards his face.

He smiled smugly and grasped onto her wrist tightly. Gabriella cringed. "I'm a lot smarter than you think," Luke pointed out. "These green eyes see everything. The frustration, the hurt, the pain---"

He gripped onto her wrist more tightly and Gabriella winced at the pain. She bit her lip and began to struggle to get his grip off of her wrist.

His emerald green eyes bore into her skin and Gabriella could feel herself being swallowed by it. She was drowning. "I only need to glance at your eyes to see it," he stated.

Gabriella pulled her gaze away from him.

"He doesn't love you right?"

His grip loosened from his wrist, and the paleness in her wrist slowly began turning to her normal brown skin-tone. Her wrist fell to the side of her body and Gabriella gasped for breath. Her face turned colorless.

"You don't know half of it," she stated flimsy. "Fuck. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Lying won't get you anyway," he shook his head. "You want Bolton so bad, but he's so fucking stupid, he can't even see what's in front of him."

Gabriella's nose flared and she blinked.

"That's right," he claimed as he grabbed both of her hands and clasped them into his own. "You've been waiting for the moment to tell him, right? And by my guess, you already did. If he loved you back, he would be here with you right now. You wouldn't be alone, you wouldn't be _cold_."

Gabreilla's teeth chattered. It was the _perfect _time for the goosebumps to form on her arm. "You're wrong," her voice said in a half-whisper.

His hands were still clasped onto her own, and she felt his thumbs rub gently across her skin. She shivered. "I can help you," he whispered quietly. "If you want love, I can help you get it."

Her head snapped to look up at him. What was he saying?

"If you want Troy, I can help you get him," he stated. Gabriella looked at him and he smiled smugly at her. "All you need to do is---"

Gabriella pulled away. "Damn it. I don't want any crap you're going to give me," she announced and pulled her hands away from him. She sped quickly towards the exiting doors.

His long legs quickly met her pace, and her grabbed onto her waist to turn her around. Gabriella yelped.

He placed his hand firmly on her mouth. "I'm trying to help you _Gabs_," he snickered. "We can get him jealous. You'll get Bolton, and for a _little _while, I'll get you. I'll take whatever I can get my hands on."

_Silence_.

His hand broke away from her mouth and he waited patiently for her answer. Thousands of questions impended Gabriella's mind and she was confused about her response.

_And then realization struck her. She wanted Troy. And she would do anything to get him._

She looked at Luke carefully and lifted her hand in an implication to shake it. He leaned over, but before he could grasp his hands into hers, she lifted her leg and kicked him swiftly in the groin. "I'm not that girl you can get wrapped around your finger," she declared. "I'm not stupid either."

He groaned and fell onto the floor.

Gabriella clutched onto her bag and raced towards the library doors.

_For love, she would do the craziest things. And kicking Luke Bensen in the groin---that was definetly crazy._

* * *

_It was late at night, and Troy knew he should be in bed, but he had to see her. After all of the stress he had been going through, he needed something---rather someone that would calm him down._

_He stepped into the dark room, and searched for her with his eyes. The dark lit room felt unfamiliar to him as he maneuvered around the countless things on the floor and grabbed onto the bedspread. Her back was faced away from him, and Troy smiled as he looked at her glistening tan skin against the comforter. He gazed intently at her long brown hair and inhaled her scent. Strawberry? Or could it be vanilla? Whatever the scent was, it made Troy beg for more._

_He wanted to place an arm down upon his girlfriend, but he wasn't sure if she would wake up to his actions. He never watched her sleep before, much less go to her house this late at night, but he needed something to take away the pain. Something to take the pain away Gabriella was causing him._

_He watched her for what seemed like a few minutes before deciding to surprise and awake her. His eyes glanced at the clock. 12:14 AM. If she was going to be surprised, he might as well be too. He took a seat onto her comforter and closed his eyes. He wanted to find her lips by touch and leaned closer towards her face._

_His eyes were sealed tight, and his lips met contact against his soft cheek. He felt her stir underneath him, and he could imagine that she had just turned her head and opened her eyes to look at him._

"_Hey," he whispered and let his lips steer him around her face in search of her lips._

_She could barely muffle a response back as his lips came in contact with her own. He felt a force drive within him. He took in a sigh of relief. Her presence was helping him. He gently caressed her and placed his hand underneath her duvet to touch her velvety skin._

_She groaned against him and her hands laced tightly in the strands of his light brown hair. She pulled him closer to her, and he slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. His hand ran up and down her skin and she trembled against his movement. She let out a gasp when he pressed his wet tongue against her own. Their tongues moved in a circular motion against each other and Troy could feel himself getting slightly dizzy upon impact._

_He used both hands to grab her and the blanket and attempt to pull her on top of him. His heart soared at the slight giggle that was released from her mouth at his venture. Her lips were still attached to his and she wiggled out of the bedspread for easier access._

_He smiled and kept his eyes shut. If he opened them, she would immediately be able to tell what he was feeling. Troy was confused, and right now, he didn't want to talk. He wasn't going to spoil the moment._

_His hands made contact with her waist and he pulled them lower to rest on her hips. He grabbed them ever so gently and pulled her on top of him._

_Her body was pressed down against his in such a perfect motion that Troy could believe the sensations he was feeling was real. He jerked ever so slightly when her teeth softly bit against his upper lip and her hand began to travel across the warmth of his body. He kissed her with more force, and they both groaned at the touch._

_His heart was beating faster than he had ever imagined it would. He was feeling something with her that he never would have imagined. Being with Lexi made the insides of his heart rise and if he wasn't human, he would have thought he was flying. He loved the way she felt against him---her body perfectly in sync with his own. He loved the way her lips were moist, soft, and---minty. If their relationship hadn't just started---he would have sworn he was in love with her._

_He smiled against her lips and kissed her softly._

"_Troy," she breathed._

_He heard the angelic voice and his eyes shot open in bewilderment. Warm cobalt mixed with deep chocolate-brown._

_She wasn't Lexi._

_She was Gabriella._

Troy shot awake in his bed and rapid breaths exhaled his mouth. He turned towards the clock. 6:25 AM. He had just been dreaming.

It was all just a dream. Kissing Gabriella was all just a dream.

Troy wiped the cold sweat that had collected on his forehead and began to take long deep breaths to calm his speeding heart. He groaned and scratched the back of his neck.

His blue eyes scanned his room and he found his discarded phone on the floor. It must have fell off his nightstand. He picked up his phone and grabbed it to write a text message.

_G, i can't pick u up this morning. jus lettin u know. T_

He placed his phone back onto his nightstand and put his hand over his heart to feel the beating. The beats were fast---a little too fast.

Troy groaned when realization struck him.

He needed a _cold_ shower.


	21. Cheat

Author's Note: FINALS are over, so I'm posting a chapter. I'm dead from finals, so I think this chapter might have suffered a little---I'm sorry. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 20: Cheat

* * *

_His heart was beating faster than he had ever imagined it would. He was feeling something with her that he never would have imagined. Being with Lexi made the insides of his heart rise and if he wasn't human, he would have thought he was flying. He loved the way she felt against him---her body perfectly in sync with his own. He loved the way her lips were moist, soft, and---minty. If their relationship hadn't just started---he would have sworn he was in love with her._

_He smiled against her lips and kissed her softly._

"_Troy," she breathed._

_He heard the angelic voice and his eyes shot open in bewilderment. Warm cobalt mixed with deep chocolate-brown._

_She wasn't Lexi._

_She was Gabriella._

* * *

Troy carefully closed his basketball locker and turned to look at Chad as he put on his practice jersey. The day had almost come to a close, and Troy was _very _glad. He had only _seven_ glimpses of Gabriella that day. A new record for him. His ability to ignore Gabriella was better than he thought. On a plus side for Troy, Gabriella even mysteriously disappeared when lunch rolled around. Gabriella's disappearance left Troy some time alone with Lexi. His girlfriend. His girlfriend that he would never dare to cheat on.

Troy was indecisive at the moment. He wasn't sure if he was going to bring his personal life once again in Chad's business. He had to let his feelings out somehow. And right now, Chad was the only one he could turn to.

"Hey Chad," Troy said casually as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah man?" Chad replied as he tied the laces on his white basketball shoes.

Troy's eyes scanned the locker room, and he quietly listened for any voices. No one. Good.

"Um---how do I say this?" Troy put a hand on the back of his head and looked up at the white ceiling.

"Dude---what's up?" Chad laughed. "You get it? You're looking up at the ceiling? And I'm saying what's up?"

Troy looked at Chad and frowned. "Sure..."

Chad stifled his laughter before looking carefully at Troy. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

Troy twiddled his thumbs and chose his words carefully. "Have you ever---cheated before?" he half-whispered.

Chad raised his eyebrows at Troy, confusion written on his face. "Is that even a question? Of course I have. Like last week. Damn. I needed to. Taylor wasn't helping me with my needs. I needed to cheat. As simple as that."

Troy's eyes widened. "You cheated on Taylor?!?!" he hissed.

Chad's mouth dropped open and his eyes became big. "Hell no! I thought you were talking about math! Taylor was trying to tutor me, but I still didn't get it! I needed to cheat in order to pass the class. Damn Bolton! I wouldn't cheat on Taylor."

Troy sighed. "You got me fooled for a moment there. Pick your words carefully Danforth."

"I should say the same to you Bolton," Chad replied. "When you ask me if I cheated, I didn't mean you were talking about girls. Maybe you're the horny one after all."

Troy glared. "Not funny man. Not funny."

Chad frowned. "If you're talking about cheating, why are you asking?"

"I don't know Chad. I'm confused. Was---kissing Gabriella---cheating on---you know, Lexi?"

Chad looked at Troy before shaking his head. "Nah. It was just a dare. Any guy could have been in that position. I wouldn't dare call it cheating."

Troy pounded his head against the locker door. "What if---what if it wasn't a dare?"

Silence.

"Fuck! You kissed Gabriella more than once?!" Chad yelled incredulously.

"I didn't mean to---I wanted to shut her up and then I put my lips---" Troy rambled.

"No!!!" Chad groaned. "I told you not to tell me!" Chad screamed as he covered his ears and closed his eyes. He tried to run out of the locker room but crashed into the metal door. "Damn," he muttered.

Troy groaned. "And then at her house---I don't know what happened but---before you know it---we were kissing and rolling around in the bed---"

"La la la la la la la!!!" Chad screamed. "Damn you Bolton! Don't you see that I'm still scarred by watching you guys make-out in front of my eyes! It's like a new form of incest! Or maybe I'm still scarred by the fact that Gabriella loves you!"

Troy froze.

Chad removed his hands from his ears. "Troy---I'm sorry."

"No," Troy stuttered. "Don't be sorry. I fucked up my own life," Troy he replied quietly. " But, Chad---did I---did I cheat?"

Chad once more looked at Troy. Chad had hoped to ignore the question and move on, but that apparently was not an option. Chad sighed and looked away.

Troy looked at Chad and clutched his fists tightly. "Answer me Danforth!!!" he roared.

"Yes," Chad replied in a soft whisper. "You cheated on Lexi."

_I guess Troy Bolton isn't so perfect after all. We all knew he didn't play by the rules._

Troy's body slid carefully onto the bench, and he allowed his thoughts to sit. He had never thought he would sink that low as to cheat on his girlfriend. Sure---he could have sex as much as he pleased---as long as there were no strings attached, right? But this was different. There was definitely a string attached.

He sat in a silence for a few more moments. The thoughts ran across his mind in a wild frenzy, but Troy was listening to the _only_ thing that was being processed. As bad as it sounded, Troy didn't care. Troy didn't care if he was dating Lexi, and as bad as cheating was, Troy didn't give a damn.

_A small part inside of him knew that if he were given another opportunity, he would cheat again_. _For her._

_And he had no idea why._

"Chad," Troy said as he looked up and back at his afro-friend.

"Yeah man?" Chad asked.

"Would it be cheating if I dreamed about Gabriella too?" he asked quietly his face turning a soft shade of pink.

Chad's eyes widened and he screamed in horror.

* * *

Lexi Madison tapped her foot on the wooden gym floor and she shifted her body weight, squeaking her black peep-toe heels against the ground. She glanced at the gym clock for a moment and sighed. Where was Troy?

At a first glance, many saw her as the head cheerleader with the greatest attitude that could possibly fit into one body. Lexi could care less about what other people thought of her. What was important was how she thought about herself. And how Troy thought about her.

Troy Bolton. The name itself sounded perfect. And Troy was all hers. Lexi never would have imagined that having Troy would ever happen to her. She had always guessed there was a little something more to the relationship Troy had with Gabriella, but she must have been wrong. Of course she was wrong. Gabriella and Troy? No. Troy and Gabriella? Never.

Lexi was hopelessly in love with Troy Bolton. And he must have been hopelessly in love with her also. The past days had been pure heaven for her. But where was he now?

She didn't realize when two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She felt the warmth of the skin and she giggled softly. "Where have you been?" she tried in a serious tone.

Lexi was about to turn around to look Troy in the eyes when he turned her quickly and placed his lips forcefully onto her own. She shut her eyes, moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Troy just kept on getting better and better._

He kissed her harder and his hand roamed up and down the sides of her body before resting on her lower back. She would definitely forget about him being late. She opened her shining green eyes hoping to peer into his warm blue ones and she pulled back.

"Luke?!" she yelped.

Luke Bensen smirked. "Well hello Lexi."

"You're not Troy!" she yelled.

"I know. I much better than him, right?" Luke grinned before grabbing onto her waist and pulling her towards him.

She struggled in his grip. "Get off! I'm not cheating on Troy!"

"And why not?" his eyes glazed playfully.

"Because Troy and I love each other!" she justified.

"Then why were you kissing me?"

"I thought you were Troy!"

"But I was better---wasn't I?" he questioned.

"No! Of course you weren't! And even if you were---" she paused. "It doesn't matter. I'm with Troy."

"I don't see Troy around here," he smiled as he placed his hand warmly against her own.

She trembled against him. "He's late---so back off."

"You know Troy," he raised his eyebrows. "Is _so_---I don't know---perfect? He would never be late."

"Shut up Luke. Just go away," Lexi frowned.

"No," he whispered before jerking her towards him and placing his lips once again on hers. Her shocked emerald eyes melted into his own and together they fought.

She jolted away from him. "I told you I'm dating Troy! I'm not going to cheat on him!"

"Why?" he asked clearly frustrated. "He cheated on you."

"What----" she stared at Luke.

"That's right. He cheated on you."

Lexi bit her lip and she glared at Luke. "Troy would never do that."

"Troy would never be late either now would he?" Luke smiled to himself.

Lexi refused to listen to Luke. "I'm not listening to these damn lies," she muttered. "Troy wouldn't even have anyone to cheat with."

"Oh---I can clearly think of one person."

"Who?" she snapped.

"Gabriella."

Her cheeks turned red and she stomped her foot on the ground. "Liar!" Lexi shouted at him.

"Me?" he laughed. "You think I'm the liar? Why don't you explain to me why Troy isn't here then?"

"It's only one time!" she defended. "He could have forgotten, or something important must have came up!"

"I wouldn't cheat on you," he replied sincerely.

She growled at him. "I still think you're a liar."

"And I still think Troy Bolton is a cheater. But you can't change reality, right?"

And then...his lips smashed onto hers.

And she didn't pull away. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

_They do say cheaters never prosper. But by now---everyone is a cheater, and no one will prosper. A word of advice: I wouldn't suggest wearing a jacket. Eternal damnation can get pretty hot._


	22. Steering Wheel

Author's Note: Darn! This story is taking forever to evolve! Troy is still confused, and Gabriella is---stubborn? Is that the right term for her? And I never got to thank you guys for getting 500+ reviews! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 21: Steering Wheel

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her hips and pulled on her cotton sweater. She was about to start the walk back home and hoped the cool breeze wouldn't be too harsh on her light skin.

Now was one of the times when she really wished she could drive. Her mother wasn't exactly the person she could ask for driving tips either. And Troy---let's just say Troy made things a little more complicated.

"_No no, no Gabs!" Troy cringed as he grabbed onto the steering wheel and jerked it to the right._

_Gabriella yelped and closed her eyes._

"_Gabs, what are you doing closing your eyes? No---what are you doing in general?!?!" Troy half-yelled._

_Gabriella bit her lip and avoided the harsh gaze from Troy. "I---I don't know."_

"_Damn right you don't know!!! Do you realize that you almost ran over that squirrel!" Troy shouted._

_Gabriella put her hands over her mouth to cover her laughter. God, it was just a squirrel._

"_Hands on the wheel!" Troy barked._

_Gabriella jumped from her seat and placed her hands back on the wheel. She looked at Troy in a glance to say she was sorry._

"_Eyes on the road!!!"_

_Her head flew forward and she exhaled quickly._

_Troy shook his head. "Gabs---park into the nearest parking stall. I don't want you rolling over someone."_

_Gabriella couldn't help but laugh quietly at his remark. God---Troy Bolton. He was her best friend---who loved her endlessly---but Troy was still never able to get over the fact on how Gabriella drove. Gabriella couldn't help it---she wasn't that bad---if you got over the squirrel incident, the eyes on the road, and the hands on the wheel?_

"_Why are you laughing?" he seemed slightly annoyed._

_Gabriella glanced down to look at Troy and noticed his hand clutched tightly in a firm fist, his skin turning a paler shade._

"_Troy---we're in an empty parking lot," she giggled quietly and took one hand off the steering wheel to gesture the many empty parking spaces. "Which one am I supposed to pull into?"_

_Troy looked at Gabriella and sighed. "Ahh---I don't know. Anyone."_

_Gabriella nodded slowly before slowly pulling the car into an empty spot and turning off the engine. "Am I really that bad?" she asked quietly._

_Troy smiled gently before resting his hand over Gabriella's cheek. He seemed to be calming down. "No---you're actually good at driving."_

_A small smile crept up on Gabriella's face._

"_On the Wii." Troy laughed._

_Gabriella gasped. "You know I suck at the Wii."_

"_I know," he smirked, a playful glint playing in his eyes._

"_I still don't understand how you can get your license the day you're eligible to get it. How Troy Bolton? I mean---you didn't even fail the first time."_

_Troy shrugged. "I just get driving. It comes naturally. And you know that Troy Bolton never fails."_

"_Your grade in Chemistry proves your point perfectly," she smiled cheekily._

"_Hey!! That was because my so called lab partner decided to pair up with the other smartest girl in class! What am I supposed to do when you decide to go with Tay and leave Chad and I to fail?"_

"_I don't know what you're supposed to do Troy---maybe get smarter?"_

_He pulled her closer and grabbed at her sides. "Not funny Montez. Not funny."_

"_I wasn't being funny," she grinned. "I was proving a point."_

"_What---that things don't always come naturally? You already proved that point when I saw you drive today."_

"_That was my first time," she defended._

"_By the looks of it, I would have guessed it was your first time too," he smirked._

"_Troy!!!!" she groaned._

"_Stop with the moaning and groaning Gabs---it's starting to turn me on," he joked._

_Gabriella looked at Troy and glared at him playfully. "Are all boys horny, or is it just you?"_

"_It's just me," Troy said as he winked at Gabriella._

"_So---" Gabriella said as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger in an alluring manner. She turned to face Troy and batted her eyelashes at him. "You must have thought of getting head while your driving, right?"_

_Troy's eyes widened._

"_Looks can say a lot about a person," Gabriella smirked._

"Gabriella! What do you think you're doing?" a voice called out from behind her.

Gabriella heard the familiar voice and she froze. God---why did he have to bother her---again?

"Please---just get in the car. Your house is so far from East High. I can't see you walking home," he stated.

"I don't want a ride from you," Gabriella replied coldly. "Just leave me alone."

"Gabs---"

"Don't you dare call me Gabs!" she screamed and turned around swiftly to look at him. "Damn it Troy! I don't want to talk to you!"

"I don't care if you don't want to talk to me!" he yelled back with the same amount of force. "I'm not going to let you fucking walk home! It's three miles!"

"How do you think I got to school today?!" she shouted. "The magic flying squirrel picked me up and handed me breakfast?!?! I walked here! And I'll walk home!" she yelled.

Troy looked away guilty for a second. "Look---I'm sorry."

"I think we're all sorry now---don't you think Troy?" Gabriella replied harshly and she dangerously took a step towards his car. "I was sorry that I let myself go yesterday. I should have kept my damn mouth shut."

She looked around at the empty school parking lot. It was just her and Troy. She blinked.

"Gabs---just get in. I'll drive you home. I can't let you walk home, tha---"

"Where's Lexi?" she announced.

"What?" he stammered.

"Where's she?!?!" she shouted.

Troy paused. "I didn't want to see her today."

Gabriella glared down at him and threw her hand up into the air. "So this is what you are going to do now? Be an ass an not see your girlfriend?!?" she shouted.

"What are you talking about? Just because I don't want to see Lexi right now means that I'm an asshole?"

"There are so many more reasons that make you an asshole Troy Bolton," Gabriella snapped. "Why isn't she here?! Why isn't she with you?"

"Why does me being with Lexi even matter to you?" he retorted.

"You hang out with her, you become her friend, and when some new things get fucked up in your life, you're just going to ignore her and drop her? You're just going to leave her?!?!" Gabriella cried out.

Troy's nose flared and he pulled the car keys out of his engine. He didn't care that his car was stood parking in the middle of the road. He didn't care that his car was the only exit out of the back parking lot. He didn't give a damn. He stuffed his keys in his pocket, opened the door, got out, and slammed the door behind him. He charged towards Gabriella.

Gabriella took one look at Troy's enraged face and took a step back in a chance to flee. She almost tripped over herself, when he grasped her wrist tightly. She trembled. "Gabs, quit it, will you? I'm not going to leave you," he repeated.

She glared at him and pulled her arm back towards her. "I don't know what you're talking about. And stop fucking calling me Gabs."

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" he laughed aloud. I don't believe you. Let's here some fucking truth already. I'm sick of all these lies."

"What?" she glared. "What do you expect me to tell you? I told you everything yesterday!"

"Well---tell me again," he growled and pulled Gabriella closer towards him so their chests were touching. Gabriella could feel her heart speeding up and she was engulfed in the intensity of Troy Bolton. "No," she replied strongly.

"I'm not going to let you go then."

She scowled at him and pressed her hand on his hard chest. The wind blew against her face and she shook herself wildly. She hissed at him.

"You don't control me."

He grabbed onto her hand and squeezed onto it tightly. "Damn right I do," Troy said. "My hands were on the wheel of that damn car the first time you were driving it," he pointed. "I got control before, and I have control now."

"Leave me alone Troy!" she barked.

"I'm not going to fucking leave you! I hang out with you; I befriend you! And when things get fucked up in my life, I am not going to ignore you! Why do you think that Gabs? Why do you think I'm going to hurt you?" he breathed harshly and he looked at her, hurt reflecting in his eyes.

She yanked her hand away from his grip and placed both of her hands on his shoulders and shoved him away from her. He fell back in surprise before quickly recovering and standing back up.

"You already hurt me Troy! You hurt me when you chose her!!!" Gabriella screamed tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I love you Troy! Why can't you see that?!?!"

"Gabs, this isn't some fucking movie! We don't get a happy ending!" Troy slammed his hand down onto his car.

"Is it bad that I want a happy ending so desperately then?!?!" she cried out to him.

She looked up hoping to look at the pale blue sky, but her eyes saw a pair of icy baby-blues.

And then---everything went black.

_Her eyes were closed, and his lips were on hers. He had gotten control, just like he wanted._


	23. The Game

Author's Note: Wasn't expecting so many reviews so very quickly, but you deserve an update for the quick reviews. Do you guys remember when I bugged you about reading my one shot Leave? That was because it was for the ZA Angels Write-Off thing. Voting for the write-off started today and ends…I have no clue. It would be nice if you guys could visit the site and vote for my story in Ellie's category. It would be even better if you voted for the story you liked the most. Here's the newest chapter.

And to Kathryn Mason-Skyes…three times does sound familiar doesn't it? Three strikes and you're out? Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 22: The Game

* * *

_She looked up hoping to look at the pale blue sky, but her eyes saw a pair of icy baby-blues._

_And then---everything went black._

_Her eyes were closed, and his lips were on hers. He had gotten control, just like he wanted._

* * *

She stood frozen, her feet planted on the pavement, his warms lips pressed against her chattered ones. She trembled and shook debating whether or not to pull away from him or bring him closer. He moved his hands to cup both sides of her face and he pushed her back against the rear of his car. She whimpered.

"No Troy---" she gasped with the tiny breath she had available in her mouth. "Stop," she pleaded.

His hands dropped from her face, and he moved a tiny fraction away from her and opened his blue eyes. "I thought you wanted this," he whispered.

She did want this. She wanted this so badly. But the game she was playing with Troy wasn't right. She couldn't have him. He had Lexi. She couldn't allow him to cheat. She had cheated with Troy a grand total of three times. Three strikes and you're out? _But Troy never plays by the rules_.

Gabriella tried to take a step away from him but slipped against his car. She stumbled.

"Gabs---" he reached out to help her.

"No!" she retorted and picked herself up. "I don't need your help!" she said out of fury. She needed to regain her control again. Why did he have to make her vulnerable? Her heart began to speed up as her adrenaline rush began to overtake her. She was replacing her sadness with frustration and anger. And by the look of Troy's face, he knew exactly what was happening.

"What is wrong with you?!?!" he exclaimed. "Here I go thinking that you want me to kiss you, and now you don't want this anymore?! Will you just make up your mind?!"

She cringed and pressed her lips tightly together. She squinted at him and her chocolate brown eyes lit up. "What makes you think I ever wanted to kiss you?!" she asked stupidly.

"Oh I don't know," he retorted. "Could it be because you _love _me?" he replied coldly.

She was taken back at his comment and looked away from him. Why did he have to bring that up for?

His eyes glanced down into hers and he groaned. His tone wasn't intentional, but he was beginning to get just as upset as she was. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," he uttered.

She scowled but diverted her gaze from him and down at the ground. How long had she been standing with him? How long has it been?

"Gabriella," he snapped as he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. She struggled in his grip and dared herself to look up into his eyes. "That's better," he asserted when her eyes met his eyes. His lips slammed against hers and she gasped. He grabbed her hands and placed them down forcefully on the car. His own hands fell on top of hers and he pinned her down on top of him.

He pushed his lips against hers, and she was shocked by the sensations tingling from her lips. She couldn't pull away from him now. She wouldn't be able too. He groaned softly kissed her several more times. His hands loosened for a moment and she knew that her mind was telling her to get away from Troy. She quickly retaliated by pulling her hands from underneath him. Her hands were inching their way towards his face in an effort to slap him, but at the last moment, slipped around the base of his neck. She pulled him closer and he staggered when he pressed against her. "Gabs," he said in a low voice.

She struggled with what her mind was trying to tell her and what her heart was itching to do. She continued to kiss him and run her fingers up and down the soft hairs on the back of his neck. "Gabs," he groaned her name once more.

For a moment, her mind seemed to be hearing wrong, and she distinctively heard his voice call out 'Lex.' She pulled away so quickly his blue eyes gazed at her in perplexity. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly and reached up to cup her face.

She turned her head to the side. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I---you were right from the beginning Troy. We can't do this."

He held her steady and placed his hands around her face. "We _can't_ do this? Or you _won't_ less us do this?" he questioned.

She ignored his statement. "You're cheating on her."

He sighed and looked up into the sky as he pursed his lips together. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged herself to get rid of the coldness.

"I don't care if I'm cheating," he said forcefully.

She stared at him in shock. "No Troy. Yes you do. You do care."

"No," he stated as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. "I don't."

What kind of game were they playing at now? She couldn't keep up. He wasn't following the rules. Neither was rational enough to continue at the game that had been going between them for so long. The ending of the game: Were they in love, or were they insane? Was being insane the sane answer for winning the game?

She shook her head. "You're just saying that Troy. You don't want this."

"On the contrary Montez. I want this very badly," he pulled her towards him. "Gabriella, what's up?" he asked quietly as he picked her up and sat her gently down on his car. "I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted _me_."

She traced the outline of his shiny car. "Please don't say that Troy," she murmured.

"What do you want me to say then?" he inquired and looked at her for a response. He sighed and pressed her lips gently against her cheek. "I want you Gabriella."

Her eyes shot up to look at him. "What---" She couldn't help the smile that quickly graced her lips. Was he telling her what she had been wanting to hear for so long?

"I don't know---all this new stuff has been happening. Lexi---"

Her brown eyes flickered at the sound of _that_ name roll off of his tongue like some kind of melody. He broke Gabriella out of her trance by placing his hand upon her left leg. He felt warm, and she didn't feel as cold anymore. "Gabs---I can't stop thinking about you. All the time. It's driving me insane, and I just---I want you," he admitted.

There were no lies or deceit in his answer. He was speaking the full truth to Gabriella and she wasn't comprehending the way any normal person would comprehend. Her mind immediately scattered to when she admitted her feelings towards him.

"_Gabriella---I don't know if you really love me. I can't tell if you love me, or if you're just in love with what we could become. We've gotten so far as friends, is it just the next step to you for us to become something more?"_

"Do you want me? Or are you wanting what we could become?" she snapped. Her eyes looked away in hurt. "Damn Troy. I want you---"

"And I want you too---" he interrupted.

"You don't want me," she asserted. "You want _her_."

Troy shook his head violently. "Gabs, I don't want _her_. I want you."

"Why do you want me Troy?"

Silence.

"I---" Troy stuttered. "I don't know---I just think of you and I want to hold you, and I see you and me together, and it makes me happy. I don't really know Gabs. I'm not sure of exactly what I want, but all the little things piece together in my mind, and those little things tell me that I want you."

He looked at her and knew she was disappointed at his response. "Why do you want me Gabriella?" Troy stated in a fluster.

Her brown eyes locked into his in a strong gaze. "I want you because I love you."

He gulped. "Gabriella---"

"I'm not expecting you to say it back." Gabriella frowned at the tone in her voice. She didn't mean for her tone to come out icy and cold the way it did.

"You're that one thing in my life that I can't live without," Gabriella proclaimed. "I wasn't sure what I was feeling when you kissed me. A part of me wanted more, and another part told me what I was feeling was wrong. And then Lexi---" she laughed. "I wanted to rip her eyes out when you started dating her. When you started hanging out with her. But I couldn't tell you that. She had something I never could have from you."

"And what is that?" he urged.

"Your love."

"I don't love her Gabriella," he uttered.

"Then why are you with her Troy?!?! Do you just like her?! Or does she have something that I don't have? Does she treat you in a way that I can't?!?!"

"Gabs," he hushed. "It's not like that."

"Tell me Troy. Tell me now," she affirmed.

He gulped. Silence.

"I knew it!" she groaned and jumped off of his car. "I just---I didn't want to get hurt. But when you pulled away from me the first time, I was already hurt. So---I was like---what the fuck? Might as well admit to you everything. But now, it turns out that I'm not hurting anymore. I'm dying!" she screamed. "I can't even begin to explain how much this fucking hurts and how much---"

"Gabriella!" he shouted. "Will you stop making a big deal out of this?!?!" he yelled. "Does it not make you happy that I want to be with you? Are you not satisfied because I can't go into an in-depth story about how I love you?! I'm trying! I'm not going to lie to you. Do you want the fucking truth or not?"

Her eyes began to water at his outburst but she blinked back the tears. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I want, okay?" he whispered. He stroked his fingers in her soft hair and placed her down on top of his car. "I thought I wanted Lexi, but then when I had you---god damn it Gabs. I wanted you so much more. I never thought about _us_ before, so I don't know if what I want is right to me. I don't know how far---how far my love for you goes."

"I thought you never wanted something you could doubt," she retaliated.

He groaned knowingly. "That's my problem. I don't want something I could doubt. I don't want to suffer with not knowing. But I'd suffer for the rest of my life in order to be with you Gabriella. I don't care anymore if I will doubt this. I can't resist you anymore."

His lips met hers in a frenzy mess and he forced himself closer to hers. It was like his kiss was searching---for answers to his problems---for answers to the game they had been playing. She tossed and turned against him. She grabbed onto his wrists and tried to shove him off of her. He didn't budge and moved onto her neck, gently biting into her soft skin.

"Troy," she groaned. "Don't do this."

"Let me try Gabriella," he whispered. He kissed her hair and moved back to her lips. He rubbed his hands gently up and down her shoulder and arms. "I want you so badly."

She stood frozen as he looked up into her eyes. "Let me touch you," he whispered and his hands moved towards he face and cupped it gently. He ran across her forehead to her temples and brushed against her thick dark eyelashes. He ran a finger down her tiny nose and caressed her soft cheeks. He leaned over and placed his lips very gently over hers.

"You're cheating on her," she murmured.

"I don't care."

"You're kissing me."

"Good."

"You're going to regret this."

"No I'm not."

"I love you."

"Then show me. Kiss me."

And she did.


	24. Friends With Benefits

Author's Note: Holy! Wasn't expecting over 40+ reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed that last chapter so much. One of the reviewers actually commented on what I was so afraid of. I was afraid the story would go by too quickly. I had a feeling that could happen, and I think it did. I'm not used to writing this much. By the time I hit 40,000 words, I'm practically done with the story. This story will come to an end. I'm thinking I'll have what? 30-35 chapters all together? Thanks to the people who read _Leave_! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 23: Friends with Benefits

"Wait!" Sharpay exclaimed as she tugged on Gabriella's shirt.

"What?" Gabriella questioned as she dropped her stuff in her locker.

"You told me something between you and Troy happened yesterday when you were on the phone. I didn't think I would see you guys in a lip-lock against his locker----like five minutes ago!" Sharpay squealed. "I was so right from the beginning! I mean the feelings must have been deep down all along! And here you guys were laughing at me! Well who's laughing now!!!" Sharpay screeched.

Gabriella turned red and pushed Sharpay lightly on the shoulder. "I have no idea what you are talking about Sharpay. Troy and I were just talking."

Taylor looked at Gabriella and rolled her eyes. "Although we may have not seen it coming, we're not stupid Gabs. You and Troy were definitely getting intimate."

Gabriella gaped at Taylor and bit her lip. "Will you guys please shut up? I'm starting to feel a little awkward."

"What happened exactly between you two yesterday?" Taylor questioned.

Gabriella bit her lip and she smiled lightly. "Nothing."

"I can't even believe that lie for even a second!" Sharpay scolded Gabriella. "And I thought I taught you better than that. C'mon Gabs---did he break up with Lexi?"

Gabriella paused. "I'm not sure---"

"He's cheating on her with you?!?!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella pushed her hand on Taylor's mouth. "Shh!!" she exclaimed. "There are people listening you know!" she said quickly and her eyes scanned the hallways for random people passing through the hallway.

"Girl---if you don't want anyone to find out about you and Troy boy, I wouldn't recommend making out with him in the morning at his locker," Sharpay smirked.

_Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist as the two walked through the East High hallway. It was strangely different this time for Troy's arm to be wrapped around Gabriella's waist. Troy and Gabriella may have been close before, but now was a total different kind of close._

"_I like this," Troy whispered to Gabriella quietly. "I have never felt like this before," he admitted._

_Gabriella looked up at Troy, a small smile playing on her face. "Me either," she blushed. Darn. Why was she beginning to feel a bit of anxiety? She was with Troy---she was supposed to feel great, wasn't she? "Troy," Gabriella said nervously. "If anyone sees us together---they're going to get suspicious. I mean aren't you dating---Lexi?"_

_Troy shrugged. "We used to do this all the time Gabriella, no one will notice," he stated as he brushed a curl away from her face and steered her towards his locker._

"_I think Taylor and Sharpay want to bombard me," Gabriella laughed. "I told them I had to tell them something this morning, and now they're probably all excited."_

"_Like how I'm excited?" Troy flashed Gabriella a smile._

"_Ecited about what?" she inquired._

"_About this---" he whispered and placed his lips over hers. He pushed her back into the locker and she groaned. Life couldn't get any better. She was in his arms—just like she wanted, right?_

"Okay---maybe something did happen," Gabriella admitted and she smiled to herself.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not telling," Gabriella giggled as she closed her locker.

"What?!" Taylor exclaimed. "Why not?"

"You guys came from the middle of nowhere and took me away from Troy! I didn't even get to say goodbye. He's probably in homeroom right now," Gabriella sulked.

"Aww, c'mon Gabs! You went the past week without Troy. You can survive being without him. You can't even tell us a few details for about ten minutes or so until homeroom starts?" Sharpay whined. "I've been waiting to see this for years! And I finally got to see you guys kiss for real! You don't know how happy that makes me."

Gabriella shifted in her stance and looked at Sharpay and Taylor.

"If I told you guys what was happening between me and Troy you might not like it," Gabriella confessed as she walked towards their homeroom.

"Why wouldn't we like it? Are you two dating or something?" Taylor questioned.

Gabriella paused. "No."

"Are you two going to date soon?" Sharpay inquired.

"I'm not sure---"

"Then what are you two?" Taylor asked confused.

Gabriella's feet came to a halt as she thought carefully about the question. If she liked Troy---and Troy was testing this new water with her--what did that make them? Troy wanted her. She wanted him. That was simple enough. Then why was it so complicated at the same time?

"Oh my effing god!" Sharpay screamed. "Don't tell me you guys are friends with benefits!"

Gabriella's eyes widened and she kicked Sharpay swiftly to calm her down. Great. Just great. She was made into a cliché stereotype. That had always been her lifelong dream---

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you Troy Bolton?!?!" Chad yelled and slammed two of his fingers into Troy's chest.

"What?!" Troy gasped at the impact and was shoved a step back from his previous position. "What did I do wrong?!"

Chad's nostrils flared and he slammed his hands on his face and groaned. "What do you think you're doing with Gabs?"

Troy looked at Chad with confusion written on his face. "What do you mean 'What am I doing?' I'm testing this thing with Gabriella," he admitted.

"Are you going to date her?" Chad asked bitterly.

"Well---I don't know. Maybe---if---"

"Answer the damn question Bolton. Are you going to date her?!" Chad asked furiously.

"Calm down man! I don't see what I'm doing wrong. I want to see if this will work out for the two of us," Troy replied as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Are you fucking blind?! You're playing her and cheating on your so called girlfriend at the same time!" he yelled out of exasperation. "You think that's smart?!" Chad questioned.

Troy breathed hard and he groaned. When Chad wanted to talk to him this afternoon, Troy didn't think it was because Chad was pissed of at him. Troy thought that Chad would be glad that he and Gabriella had finally come on the same term. Troy liked Gabriella---and she liked him back. Simple right? Chad had rode the whole way home with Troy, and Chad didn't say a single word. But when they reached inside of Troy's house---damn. Chad had a lot to say.

"How do you even know what's up between Gabriella and me?" Troy asked. "That's sort of personal!"

"It must have been real personal, eh?" Chad scoffed. "Personal enough for Gabriella to tell Tay all the glory details. Bolton?! What are you going at?! You're with two girls at the same time. You're playing your best friend here. It's stupid!!"

"Chad---" Troy paused.

"Even I wouldn't sink that low! You're taking advantage of Gabriella dude! Gabriella is close to me too, and if she gets hurt through this---I swear Troy---I will---"

"I'm testing these waters Chad. I want to see if my feelings for Gabriella are real. I don't want to go ahead and just date her to realize it was all just a bit of infatuation. I made that mistake with Lexi," Troy said quietly. "And by making that mistake with Lexi, I hurt Gabriella so badly."

Chad looked at Troy and calmed down a fraction. "So Lexi was never something to you?"

Troy shook his head. "I guess I was the only one who didn't realize it, huh?" he sneered at himself. "I was so stupid," Troy remarked and kicked the sofa with his foot. "I thought that being with Lexi was something different, you know? She was like a piece of dessert on one of those silver platters. It looks good, and you want to try it. But when you eat it---the feelings gone."

Chad cocked his head to the side. "You're comparing Lexi to a fucking piece of dessert?"

Troy looked at Chad and shoved him towards the couch. "Shut up man. I can't explain it, all right? I'm just saying. I don't like Lexi. I guess I never did. But if I decide to date Gabriella immediately just like Lexi, and the feeling just fades away? I'll hurt Gabriella. I swear Chad. If I hurt Gabriella one more time, I will kill myself," he said seriously.

Chad groaned and slammed his hand on Troy's dining room table. Troy flinched and looked up at the ceiling. It was probably a good thing that his dad and mom were out for the night. If his parents had overheard what Troy's fight with Chad was about, Troy wouldn't know when he would be able to leave the house again.

"Troy. Damn, I know you wouldn't kill yourself, but this has gotten out of control. I can understand that you don't want to hurt her, but by dating Gabriella at the same time, you are Bolton. You can't just do that. Lexi is bound to find out. Word travels fast. If I could find out, the guy who isn't 'in tune' with the rumors in school, Lexi is bound to find out quickly. Do you even realize what you have just done?"

"What am I supposed to do Chad?! Just expect Gabriella to wait for me? I wasn't ready for her when she wanted me, and when I think I'm the tiniest bit ready, I want to give this a try. She's not going to wait for me forever. She can find someone else," Troy's voice cracked.

Chad's hands collided with the table, and the bottle of water spilled out onto the carpet. "You didn't see me parading around making out with Taylor when I was confused if my feelings for her were real! We came from two different worlds before Troy! I couldn't do that to her! You have to think these things straight. Gabriella wants the real thing Troy! Give everything to her!" Chad yelled as he paced back and forth through the hallway.

"Everyone thought Tay and me dating was wrong. I didn't know what I wanted. But damn, yeah. I knew I wanted her, but I wasn't sure if I was going to break her heart because of basketball or the ridicule from everyone. I thought about what I was going to do before I decided to date her. You can't treat Gabriella like she's a freaking piece of meat," Chad shook his head.

"_I am_ thinking about Gabriella. I'm thinking about us. Why do you think I came up with this?! I told you I don't want to hurt her if this dating thing doesn't work out!" Troy replied in aggravation.

"You already hurt her Troy!" Chad said furiously. "And that was even before you were the _slightest bit _attached to her!!! You're doing something that you're going to end up regretting Bolton! I'm trying to warn you! Don't do this to Gabriella. Don't do this to yourself."

Troy exhaled and took a seat on couch. He groaned and fell against the couch. He listened to Chad's hard breathing and his heart speeding and slowing.

"I want _her_," Troy said in a whisper.

"What?" Chad snapped as he took a step towards Troy.

"I want her so badly Chad," Troy admitted quietly. "But I don't know if what I want is the right thing. I don't know if it's the real thing. I don't want to hurt her, but my heart is giving out on me. She wants me too. Why can't I try this?"

"Damn Troy. Don't try this friend with benefits thing. Try the real thing man. Go on a date with her, ask her out. But not what you're doing now. It's wrong!"

"What if I find out that I don't want Gabriella?!" Troy said rapidly. "What if I don't want her and I want out?! This way---there are no strings attached. I can't hurt her like this."

"Damn it Troy! There are strings attached, you fucking know it! You're in it too deep already. Why stop half-way through when you can get the real thing?!?! You can get her Troy. You know she wants you."

"I fucking told you I didn't want to hurt her!!!!" Troy yelled in rage.

"Damn Troy! I know as well as you do that you would never try to hurt her!! What is stopping you?!?! Chad screamed out in frustration.

_I'm gonna_

_Fight to find myself,_

_Me and no one else!_

_Which way I can't tell, I'm searchin', searchin', _

_Can't find a_

_Road that I should take,_

_I should, to right or left it's_

_Like nothing works without you!_

"I don't know---" Troy whispered. "What if---what if I go for it, and we both end up getting hurt? What if she finds out she doesn't want this? What if the whole school gets caught up in the mess?"

"What if you become happier because you're with her? What if the school is happy for you two?" Chad choked. "What if you find out you love her?"

"I don't want all these 'what if's' in my mind. I want to know," Troy pleaded. "I want to know if I'm taking the right path."

"Then find out Troy. Date Gabriella."

"And Lexi?"

"What the fuck has Lexi have to do with this? Do you love Lexi?"

Troy's answer was straightforward. "No."

"It was infatuation, right?"

Troy thought about it. "Yeah. I guess. I sort of lusted over her. It wasn't love."

"And you found out what you thought about her by dating her?"

"Yeah---"

"Then find out what you think of Gabriella by dating her Troy."

"What if Gabriella ends up being only someone I would lust for? What if she turns out to be just like Lexi?"

"She's not Lexi Troy. The way you look at Gabriella doesn't even compare to the way you look at Lexi. I can't believe I was so stupid and I didn't even realize it." Chad paused.

"You love her Troy."

_If you just realize what I just realized, _

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if _

_We missed out on each other now._


	25. A Dream

Author's Note: Hm---after that really long horribly written Christmas oneshot passes me by, I'll be fine. I'm crossing my fingers _very _tightly. I really hope this chapter won't disappoint, but out of all the chapters I have written, this one is the one I'm deathly afraid of. I loved writing it, but it's jumbled up in the mess of my story. Enjoy? Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 24: A Dream

* * *

"_She's not Lexi Troy. The way you look at Gabriella doesn't even compare to the way you look at Lexi. I can't believe I was so stupid and I didn't even realize it." Chad paused._

"_You love her Troy."_

* * *

He nervously paced outside the door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go in and talk to her. He wanted to avoid her, but speaking with Chad, he knew he had too. He stared at the circular white button before hesitantly pushing it.

_Ding dong._

Damn. He should have done this sooner. But once again, he had to wait until the last moment to do so.

"Hello Troy," the voice smiled. "Come in---come in. It's quite late for you to be traveling around the neighborhood, isn't it?"

Troy smiled lightly. "Yeah. I'm sorry. But I really needed to speak to---"

"Oh! Of course. Go right on up. She's up in her room texting or what not. I have no idea what teenagers do these days," the woman tossed her hand up in the air and laughed.

"Thank you," Troy replied before running up the stairs. He looked towards the door and wasn't sure if he should knock. It was probably the polite thing to do.

_Knock knock._

"Come in mom!" the sweet voice yelled.

Troy smirked lightly and opened the door. "Hey," he said as he looked towards her.

She turned quickly from her computer chair and looked down at her camisole and pair of boy shorts and blushed. "Damn. Troy. Oh, hey!" she giggled and looked away. "What are you doing here?"

Troy tapped his foot on the soft carpet and clasped his hands together. "I was making my way around town, and I---we---sort of need to talk."

"You couldn't wait until school?" she teased and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. It was like she was showing Troy more of her skin and he fidgeted. "Listen," he started off. "This couldn't wait. I need to tell you that---"

"Yes?" she smiled and took walked towards him throwing her arms around his neck.

"I can't do this," he said and took a step away from her.

She stared at him confusion written on her face. "What do you mean 'can't do this?' I thought this was going to work out between us."

"I thought it was going to also, but now, I'm doubting myself, and I think---I know---that what we have isn't right for me," Troy said as he struggled for the right words.

"Did I do something wrong Troy?" her lip trembled.

"No. I just---I---we---I---I want to break up with you Lexi."

"Troy---" she stared at him in shock. "I thought you liked me."

"I did like you. But I guess it was the short-lived kind of like? Lexi---it's not you. I mean, you're great for any other guy, just not me," Troy said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Damn him and his manners. Why did he suddenly feel guilty that he was hurting her? Why did he care? Where went all the not caring about Lexi go?

He watched her carefully as her tear-filled eyes slowly turned a shade darker. She looked at him angrily. "Bensen was right!" she yelled. "You're cheating on me! With Gabriella---oh my effing---that slut!" she screamed.

She raised her hand and slapped Troy hard across the face. "I don't believe it!!! And here I was being the loyal and faithful girlfriend, and you want Montez? Does she have something that I don't have?!?!" she screamed.

"_Then why are you with her Troy?!?! Do you just like her?! Or does she have something that I don't have? Does she treat you in a way that I can't?!?!" Gabriella screamed at Troy._

Troy seemed taken back at her response. She reached her hand once again towards his face and slapped him once more. Troy took a step back. "I'm sorry all right?" he stated. "I didn't even realize I was cheating on you until it happened."

"You act like cheating on me doesn't even matter to you!" she yelled. "That slut is going to pay! I always thought that you two had something for each other. I just thought you would be smart and get over that concept," she said angrily to Troy. "We were happy. We were actually a couple until you ruined it." She reached her hand once more towards his face.

Troy grabbed her hand. "If you try that one more time," Troy warned and pushed Lexi's hand away. "I came here to tell you the truth, and I'm sorry if the truth hurts. I can't go on living like this with you."

"We haven't even been dating for a month yet!!!!" she exclaimed. "What?! You suddenly get some freakin' light bulb in your head and it tells you that you like that slut! Haven't you and Gabriella been friends for forever, and now, in the spur of the moment, you realize that you like her?! What about me Troy?! Have you even thought how this was going to make me feel?"

"_We've been so close, it feels so right to take what we have and turn it into something that could be so much more. This feeling Troy---this has felt like a spur, but I really don't think it was. I was like a dormant volcano just waiting to erupt." _

"Look," Troy said seriously. "I came here to tell you, and that's all I can say. I'm sorry that I was unfaithful, and I couldn't treat you right, okay? You can blow up at me all you want, but that's not going to change the way I feel about Gabriella. And if you dare call her a slut one more time Lexi, you will get it."

"S L U T," she smirked.

Troy stared at her with outrage and took a step towards her. He brought his face closer towards her ear. He wondered if he was going to curse himself for what he was going to say next. "You know---you were right. And Gabriella was wrong."

She looked at him in shock and her lips curled up into a smile. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Gabriella told me that you had something she never could have. And you said the same thing. But look who ends up being right? You," Troy smirked.

"And what am I right about?" she grinned.

"You were right when you said Gabriella had something you didn't have."

"And what does Gabriella have that I don't have?"

"Gabriella has my love."

And then, Troy disappeared.

* * *

Troy groaned in frustration as his car stood parked towards the oh-so familiar house. Was Lexi cursing him, and was that why it all of sudden started to pour when he left her house? Troy squinted and looked up into the sky. He saw a flash of light and then heard a loud uproar of thunder in the air. "Damn," he muttered. "Thunder and lightning."

He wondered if he should just go back home. But Troy knew he needed to see her before he left. He had to tell her.

He tapped the steering wheel before making his decision. He grabbed the car keys and opened the door quickly. The cold rain hammered on his body and he quickly locked the car door before racing towards the white fence gate. He opened the gate and ran towards the tree. At least it gave him some type of shelter.

He rubbed the goosebumps on his arms and a soft smile appeared on his face. He remembered Gabriella reading off to him the percentages of getting struck by a lightning bolt. Apparently, getting struck by lightning when climbing up a tree was five times as high than when walking normally outside. Or---that was what Gabriella had told him. Was he going to climb up that tree in the lightning? Damn right he was.

He was careful to take short and easy steps. He didn't want to risk falling. Then he would never be able to tell her. He carefully grabbed onto the branch and pushed himself up the tree. He was glad that his long years of tree climbing had actually paid off. He never knew that one day, climbing a tree would be so important to him. He flung himself over and landed in a soft thud on her balcony. His brown hair clung to his skin and he tried to move it out of his eyes.

His red and white East High jacket was sticking to his cold skin and he shifted at the uncomfortable position. He peered carefully inside the room, but couldn't see anything. The only thing he could make-out was the small photo frame of Gabriella and himself nearest the balcony. Their faces were barely seen against the soft moonlight. Troy shivered and buried his face into his wet jacket.

His hand trembled as he reached towards the glass doors and tapped lightly. "Gabriella," he whispered quietly.

He knew perfectly well that he couldn't hear her. He hoped that some force would draw her towards him. His cobalt blue eyes flashed towards the lightning and he shivered. He tapped one more time on the glass doors. "Gabriella..."

He gulped and looked down. He looked sadly at the door. She wasn't going to come out for him. He would have to wait. He groaned quietly and put a hand on the back of his neck. He could wait for her until the next morning. He really didn't feel like going home. He wondered if she would yell at him knowing that he had been sleeping out in the rain. He would probably catch a cold.

_Boom!_

Troy jumped and took a giant step back.

_Crash._

"Damn. That was the second potted plant," he muttered. Why was Troy Bolton afraid of thunder? No---he wasn't---it was just the surprise that overcame him. He didn't see it coming. He tried to peer at the broken pieces and wondered if it would hurt his hands if he tried to put them in a neat pile. He looked towards the dirt and the flower and decided it was best to leave it there. If he got cut, he wouldn't have anything to clean it with.

"Troy?" a voice said groggily from behind him.

Troy turned quickly around and stared at her exhausted face. She looked so beautiful. He had never seen anything more breathtaking his life. The smoothness he saw, the gentleness he almost felt, this beauty he looked upon---so perfect. The feature was so comforting, peaceful, tranquil.

"Troy, what are you doing her---"

He walked over towards her and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She responded and allowed her lips to brush against his. He smiled and reluctantly withdrew back. "I'm here because I needed to tell you something," he said quietly.

She looked up into his eyes and placed a small hand on his face.

"Gabriella, I love you."

_She pulled herself into a dream where the rain poured and thunder hit and her Troy stood outside telling her that she loved him with all his heart. She blinked and looked back into the sky. The rain was pouring, the thunder was clapping, and the lightning was shooting across the sky. She cried._

_It wasn't a dream._

_It was real._


	26. Fantasy

Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I recently had a power outage that lasted for about 18 hours. And then when the electricity went back on, the internet and cable weren't working. That took another four hours. So everything is all back and running, and here is my update to you. Enjoy.

Also, that long power outage allowed me to think some things through and provide you a oneshot about Troy and Gabriella. I'm happy with it. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 25: Fantasy

* * *

"_Troy, what are you doing her---"_

_He walked over towards her and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She responded and allowed her lips to brush against his. He smiled and reluctantly withdrew back. "I'm here because I needed to tell you something," he said quietly._

_She looked up into his eyes and placed a small hand on his face._

"_Gabriella, I love you."_

_She pulled herself into a dream where the rain and thunder poured and her Troy stood outside telling her that she loved him with all his heart. She blinked and looked back into the sky. The rain was pouring, the thunder was clapping, and the lightning was shooting across the sky. She cried._

_It wasn't a dream._

_It was real._

* * *

She stood frozen as a gust of wind blew and the rain scattered onto her arms. She listened to the rain pound against the roof and rubbed her arms together to get rid of the cold.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She broke out of her trance to look at his piercing eyes that were caused by the flashes of lightning that shot through the sky. "Do you want to come inside Troy?" Her words were barely audible to Troy.

"Gabriella---" Troy whispered and put a hand against her suddenly cold cheek.

"You're going to catch a cold," Gabriella said quietly and pulled on his saturated shirt. "Come inside Troy."

With her words being said, Gabriella pulled Troy inside the darkness of her bedroom and shut her glass doors tightly. She walked over to her armoire and sifted through her clothing to find some of Troy's clothes. She grabbed his shirt and a pair of his East High warmups and handed them to Troy. "You should go and change," she noted and pointed her finger towards her bathroom.

"Gabs---" He rested a hand on her shoulder and used the other hand to hold onto his clothing.

"You're going to get sick Troy," her voice was solemn. "I suggest you get changed. There's a fresh towel in the bathroom."

He reluctantly pulled away from her and trotted off to the bathroom. Gabriella heard her bathroom door click shut, and she sighed and took a seat on her bed. She wanted this to happen. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her so badly. But when it finally happened, she couldn't take it. She couldn't understand why he would tell her, why Troy would tell Gabriella that he loved her.

She didn't believe that her wildest dream had come true. She wans't even beginning to understand why fate chose to be on her side. She was shocked. She was traumatized. She was also very cold. She ran circles around her wrist and blew hot air on her arm to warm herself. She huddled herself into a ball and rocked slowly back and forth.

_Click_. Her eyes scanned towards the circular doorknob, and she faintly could see the doorknob rotating and opening slowly. The door clicked open, and Troy walked out. She bit her lip and avoided his gaze as he came closer towards her. She could almost feel his presence touching hers and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" he questioned. "Get under the covers Gabs."

Without complaining, she slowly crawled underneath her warm covers. She wriggled quietly in the bedspread until she was comfortable. She frowned as the blanket around her began to overtake her. Why was she still cold?

"You can't ignore this forever you know," he stated and stretched his hand out to touch Gabriella.

She flinched and pulled back. "Can't ignore what?"

"You can't ignore _this _Gabriella. And you know what I'm talking about." He shook his head. "I didn't climb up that tree in the rain and in the lightning for you to ignore me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Troy. I'm not ignoring you." She dared herself to look up into his eyes and immediately regretted her action. His eyes reminded Gabriella of the ocean during a storm. Fierce. She could feel her heart pounding as the waves crashed onto her and she tried to pull herself to keep herself from drowning.

"Gabriella, I just told you I loved you," his voice shook and his eyes displayed hurt and confusion.

Her heart came to a stop.

"You don't love me back?" he inquired quietly.

If she wasn't quiet already, she was soundless. There was something more in his eyes that were killing Gabriella. Despite the blue waves she could see, she could detect something else. He looked so---vulnerable. Troy was always the one to stay strong. He never backed down, even in the worst of times. So why now was he so open for an attack?

"Troy, don't do this." She turned away from him and looked out her doors and out onto her balcony. She was searching for something to divert their conversation. Her eyes looked down and she spotted a diversion. "You broke my plant," she stated.

He blinked and grabbed at her wrist. She inhaled sharply and spun her head towards him. "Don't change the subject." His words came out hoarse and rough as he desperately attempted to see what Gabriella was thinking.

"Let go of my wrist Troy," she croaked and used her cold hand to pry his hand off. "You're not helping the situation," she replied and tugged on his arm.

"I'm not helping it?" he asked out of disbelief, his hand still clutched onto her wrist. "You're not answering my question. Do you not love me anymore?" his eyes were wide.

She bit her lip and looked away from him. His hand gently let go of her wrist, and her arm gently traveled back to the side. She sat in silence against him, and her heart was trying to calm down. She was hurting him. That was why he wasn't saying anything.

She would find a way to hurt herself for hurting him. She looked towards him to see his face, and she got struck by his intense gaze. He wasn't touching her, he wasn't breathing at her, but he was full on staring at her. She felt subconscious and looked away quickly. She could feel the intensity burning through her veins, but through it all she was still cold. Why---why was she so cold?

"I'm going to kiss you right now."

Her head shot up at the sound of his words. He grabbed onto her shoulders and pressed his lips forcefully onto hers. She withdrew a breath and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She stood in place. She couldn't bare to pull away from him; she was forcing herself to stay still. Her heart thrashed against her ribs and Gabriella struggled to stay in the same position. After a few seconds, he realized she wasn't reacting towards him. His heart plummeted and he pulled back. "Gabriella," he choked with his words. "I love you."

Her teeth chattered and she opened her mouth to respond. No words were coming out. Her body was not cooperating with her mind. She jabbed herself in the stomach and a sharp pant came from her mouth. "Troy---" The words slipped from her mouth. "You don't love me."

He was stunned at her response. Her response felt like a knife was slicing through his skin. He was hurt. Was this why she wouldn't talk to him? Was it because she didn't believe his words? Troy meant what he had said. How could she not believe him? "Of course I love you. How can you doubt that?" he questioned and placed his hand on top of hers.

She removed his hand and shook her head. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfect Gabriella," he was fighting to find his voice. "I didn't realize how much I loved you until now. And I'm trying to convince you that."

"Troy, she shook her head. " You can't---you can't just love me in one day."

"I loved you my entire life."

She couldn't comprehend if he was entirely grave with his response. His voice had sounded so earnest, it almost made Gabriella want to laugh at one point. "A lifetime is a long time Troy."

"An eternity is even longer," he replied. "I bet I can love you forever."

She was astonished at how consequential his statements were. She didn't know what she would---what she could say to him. She didn't know what she could tell him to make him realize how rash he was being. "You told me yesterday you didn't know how you felt."

"I know. But I know how I feel now. I want you in my life Gabriella," he said desperately.

"No! No!" She shook her head. "Troy---you can't----you can't just change your mind recklessly like this! Do you know how rash you sound right now? You can't think before you tell me this?!" she said rapidly.

"Gabriella," He grabbed both of her hands. "I did think about this. What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted this. Why are you always doubting me after every move I want to take with you?! Do you not trust me?"

"I can't control myself. I don't know what to do Troy," she pulled away from him. "I've never felt like this before. I can't tell myself it's real. I'm waiting for you to back away and run away from me. You're my dream that actually came true Troy. I can't believe it. It's not real," she murmured.

"I'm not a dream," Troy spoke clearly. "I'm real. Don't you hear me Gabs?"

All she could do was nod at him as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Can't you see me?" he tilted her head up to look at him.

She nodded.

"Answer me," he remarked sternly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"You can smell me," he brought himself closer and let her head lie in the crook of his neck. She inhaled her scent and he hugged her tightly. "You can feel me."

His hands rubbed soothingly up and down her back and she drew in a breath. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and he softly smiled.

"And you can taste me."

He looked into her eyes as if asking permission from her. Her eyes gazed onto his lips and back onto his eyes. He slowly came closer towards her and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"You can hear me, you can see me, you can smell me, you can feel me, and you can taste me. Please tell me that you know I'm real," he begged. "I'm not your fantasy. I'm your life," he recited in between kisses.

His lips detached from Gabriella's to hear her response. She grabbed at him to feel his touch on hers. "You're real Troy Bolton. You're real."

His lips smashed against hers.

He wasn't her fantasy. He was real.


	27. Troyella

Author's Note: I used to write chapters that were around 500 words, then I went to a minimal of 1,000 for quite some time. By now, I updated my word count for each chapter to at least 2,000 words. And you guys are still saying it's too short!!! AHHH!!!! No, I'm glad that you guys are pushing me to make chapters---and make them good. Thank you.

But I'm a little disappointed with my effort in this chapter. I've been working on other pieces, and the writing is different in my other stories. This chapter doesn't seem in sync with my previous chapters. It's very light. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 26: Troyella

"It's really late Troy," she whispered and looked up at the dark ceiling in her bedroom.

"No---it's really early," Troy smiled and looked at the digital clock on her bedside. 4:37 AM. He turned to look at her.

Gabriella was comfortably rested on her bed next to Troy. Her head was situated on his shoulder, and the two looked up at the ceiling.

"I still can't believe you have those glow in the dark stars from when we were little," Troy grinned. "I wondered why you never got rid of them."

Gabriella smiled gently. "Don't tease. I have them because it means I can always be the first one to spot the first star," she giggled. "That means I can make a wish every day."

Troy smiled. That sounded very much like Gabriella. She was a dreamer. "What do you wish for?" he questioned and looked into her caramel colored eyes.

"Something like this," she whispered. "I wish for happiness. Being with you Troy," she paused. "It makes me happy."

He smiled and leaned over to press a kiss on her cheek.

"There might also be another reason why the stars are up there," she bit her lip and flushed.

Troy's lips curled into a smile. "And what is that reason?"

"I can't reach them to take them off."

Troy laughed. "Oh--yes. As sweet as your first reason was, I knew there must have been something else. Something bigger. I knew there was a logical reason."

Gabriella gasped and slapped him in the shoulder. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm short. And I'm not going to waste my time to find a ladder or something I can climb on to take the stars down."

"I'll take the stars down for you. You could have just asked me," Troy offered.

"Troy---you don't have to---"

Troy stood up on Gabriella's bed and reached for the ceiling. He stretched out his arms and grabbed at one of the stars.

"Troy," Gabriella said as she grabbed onto his leg. "Leave them. I grew to really like them up there."

He looked down at the girl holding onto his leg and smiled. He looked back up and pulled the star off of the ceiling. It fell gently into his hands and Troy grinned. The dull neon glowed on the star and Troy sat back down next to Gabriella. He handed the star to her. "Here."

Gabriella shook her head. "I liked it on the ceiling Troy. Put it back," she giggled.

"No," Troy shook his head. "I caught this falling star for you."

"Troy," she smiled. "That may be a star, and you might have grabbed it and fell into your hands, but that is not a falling star."

"I beg to differ," Troy retorted. "You remember the song? Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away?"

"What about it?" she asked quietly.

"I caught a falling star for you," he admitted. Put it in your pocket, and never let it fade away."

She smiled and her hand trembled to grab the star.

"Now you'll have a wish wherever you go. And if you ever wish for something like this---" he said and squeezed her hand. "I'll always be with you. Gabs," he whispered. "I'll never fade away."

* * *

After the storm last night, the gray clouds were finally clearing, and bright sunshine cascaded onto Gabriella's balcony. Troy smiled, and grasped onto the balcony doors and pulled the doors open. He stepped onto the balcony and sweet sunshine filled his eyes. The cool air fell onto his skin and he smiled. "It's sunny Gabriella," he called out to her. "Come out of the bathroom and take a look."

He heard a few noises coming from the bathroom before Gabriella came out holding a container of eye shadow and a brush in her hand. "It's nice Troy," she smiled. "But if we want to get to school on time, I have to finish my make up," she admitted.

"Oh come on Gabriella," Troy said as he walked towards her and took the eye shadow from her hands. "Take time to smell the roses. We won't be late to school."

"I'm still not ready Troy," Gabriella stated. "I was crying last night, and my eyes are swollen and it looks like I didn't get sleep last night."

"Well--half of that is true," Troy admitted. "You didn't get sleep. But you look great Gabs. You're eyes look fine---great. Stay. Smell the roses, breathe in the fresh air."

Gabriella bit her lip and smiled. "Easy for you to say. You're a guy. All you need is a fresh set of clothes, and a morning shower."

"That's all you need," Troy argued. "You're beautiful. Don't you trust me?"

"_Gabriella!" he grabbed both of her hands. "I did think about this. What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted this. Why are you always doubting me after every move I want to take with you?! Do you not trust me?"_

She froze and looked at the eye shadow in his hand. She quivered and grabbed the container.

"Gabs," he groaned.

She frowned and took the eye shadow and walked into the bathroom. Troy followed closely behind as if to watch her moves.

Gabriella looked down at the eye shadow and cautiously placed it in her other hand. She frowned and placed the eye shadow in her make up bag. "I trust you Troy," she said quietly. She took a step out of the bathroom and grabbed onto his hand. "Let's go outside."

He seemed hesitant. "Are you all right Gabs?"

She nodded and her lips curled into a smile. "Let me smell the roses Troy."

* * *

Her green eyes flashed as she watched the East High students pass through the hallways. Lexi Madison frowned. Where was he? She was going to find him and give him a piece of her mind. How dare he---how---"

"There he is," Lexi whispered to herself. She watched as his arm was securely wrapped upon _that thing_. She growled and stepped forward.

"Luke!" she called out to him.

He turned around at the mention of his name, and his green eyes were trapped into hers. "What do you want Lexi?" he smirked and dropped the arm of the girl that was wrapped around him. He pushed the girl aside and she frowned and stomped away.

"You were right," Lexi replied.

"I'm always right," he boasted. "I warned you about Bolton. And now what? You're frustrated and want to get back at him for breaking up with you?"

She frowned at him. "How do you know he broke up with me?"

"Shit. He would be an ass to Gabriella if he didn't break up with you."

Lexi scowled. "He was an ass to me and he didn't even seem to care."

"He's attached to Montez," Luke said as he rounded a corner, Lexi following him in long strides. "Why are you still following me?" he raised his eyebrows and turned towards Lexi.

"I wanted to see if you could help me," she admitted. "I mean---you can have that slut Gabriella, I just want Troy."

"And why would I want a slut for?" Luke questioned. "I can have any girl I want."

Lexi frowned. "I head the rumors going around school. You want Montez. She's like the gold trophy compared to your shitty bronze and silver medals."

Luke frowned and took hold of Lexi's shoulder. "Montez is nothing. Whatever you're hearing must have been lies. You might as well give up. I'm not going to help you with whatever you want."

Lexi glared at him. "Oh I get it. Montez doesn't want you, right? And you're too chicken to try again? What---you're afraid of Bolton going to beat you up, are you afraid that Montez is going to beat the living daylights out of you?" she commented clearly happy with herself.

Luke growled and pushed Lexi lightly into the wall. "Look. I'm not a coward. And you better keep that mouth of yours shut or else."

"Hmm," she smiled smugly. "Are you angry that I'm right---or are you angry because girls can walk all over you and you can't do anything about it?"

"Quit it!" Luke groaned and began walking in the other direction. "I don't fucking care what you have to say."

"I always had that feeling that you were a wuss. That's probably the reason why Troy rules the school," she snickered. "I'll just find a way on my own," she shrugged. "Nice talking to you _Bensen_," she simpered.

In a flash, Lexi was pushed into the locker, and Luke's mouth was attached onto hers. Their lips attached each other and he snarled and pulled away from her. "I told you to keep that mouth of yours shut. You should have known that a tongue would go down it."

She blinked and wiped her mouth furiously. She looked threateningly at him.

"Now, about Bolton and Montez---"

* * *

"I never had one of these in so long! Thank you so much Troy!" Gabriella smiled and took a bite of her bagel that Troy had gotten her.

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed. "God---if I knew earlier it was that easy to make you happy---just to give you a bagel and a drink from Starbucks---" he trailed of.

She pushed his shoulder and laughed. "I don't go to Starbucks ever. You're always the one who takes me. And I haven't spent time with you in a long time," she frowned before smiling. "Thanks," she took a sip of her drink and smiled at him.

He nodded and turned on the street. "What do you want to do?" Troy asked as he began driving in the direction of East High.

"What do you mean what do I want to do?" she questioned. "What do I want to do about what?"

Troy blinked and looked towards the road. "About _us_," he said firmly. "Do you want to tell our friends?"

Gabriella's eyes widened and she coughed madly on her drink. Troy's eyes widened and he pulled on the side of the road to look at Gabriella. "Gabs---calm down. Are you choking?!"

Gabriella patted on her chest and she swallowed the drink and coughed two more times. "Troy---what are _we_?" she blushed.

Troy looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "What do you want us to be?"

Gabriella tried to look into his eyes and she caught a glimpse of what he was thinking. She looked at him in awe. "Are you nervous?"

Troy looked away. _Damn._ "Why would I be nervous?" His voice cracked.

Gabriella giggled and shot her fist into the air. "OMG! I just found out Troy Bolton's weakness!" she shouted triumphantly.

Troy frowned and he looked at Gabriella. "And what is Troy Bolton's weakness?"

"Easy," Gabriella smiled. "His new girlfriend."

He stood in shock before happiness overtook him. He beamed and leaned over to kiss her.

* * *

"I wonder where T and G are," Chad said thoughtfully.

"T & G?" Taylor asked and looked at Chad.

Chad nodded and shook the homeroom desk. "Yeah. Troy and Gabriella. You know, nicknames. Like T & C. Town and Country!"

Sharpay looked at Chad and laughed. "T & G? Seriously? Ever try something more Hollywood?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked confused.

"I don't know. Like Zanessa. Zac and Vanessa."

"Gabroy?" Taylor questioned.

"Triella?" Zeke added.

Sharpay shook her head. "Nah--doesn't sound right."

"Trogabri?" Jason asked.

Sharpay looked strangely at Jason. "I don't even know why I put up with you Jason. I'm thinking of a Hollywood name for these two. It has to be interesting. There has to be something that's memorable about it, you know."

"Well, I think that Gabriella's name should go first. You know---like power to the women."

Chad frowned. "No way. It's always the guy name first. Like Zanessa."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Hmm--Chad. Never knew you were so---observant. _A_+for you!" she clapped.

"Okay. So Troy's name goes first. We're supposed to used either all or part of Troy's name, and a part of Gabriella's name."

"I like _Ella _in Gab's name," Kelsi spoke quietly. "It's better than _Iella or Riella_."

Sharpay nodded in approval. "Okay. So sort of like Zeke's, but without the _I_ in the name. Trella?"

"Too short," Taylor said.

"Troella?" Sharpay questioned.

"Two vowels together doesn't sound right," Chad frowned.

The warning bell rang and Ms. Darbus rose her head to look at her homeroom. "Where is Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez?" she asked as she pushed up her glasses.

A scurrying couple ran inside of the classroom. "Sorry we're late Ms. Darbus," Gabriella said quickly. "We were," she laughed. "We couldn't find parking."

"_New text," she said as she pulled on her seatbelt and let Troy drive._

_u and luva boy r takin an awful long time to get here_

"_Who is it from?" Troy asked._

"_Shar." Gabriella replied. "She thinks we're taking a long time."_

"_Let me see," Troy asked._

"_No!" Gabriella replied. "Drive."_

_Troy frowned. "Fine, fine. What made you bite so hard?"_

"_No one. Why do you ask lover boy?" Gabriella batted her eyelashes and smiled when Troy laughed._

_She looked at her phone once again before typing in a witty response._

_we're comin. jus took a little detour...havin a hard time findin parkin…_

Ms. Darbus frowned. "Well, I must say Troy and Gabriella, that excuse is just not acceptable and I think I should send you to---"

"TROYELLA!" Jason shouted. "Troy and Gabriella equals TROYELLA!"

Troy looked cautiously at Jason and turned towards Gabriella. She couldn't contain her shock and her eyes widened. Gabriella turned to look at her friends and watched Sharpay speak up. "I like it Jason. Troyella it is."

"I think they went crazy," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear quietly. She turned to him and laughed. He grabbed her hand and they slowly began backing out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez?" Ms. Darbus questioned.

"Um---I think you were right. We'll go and errm---get a pass from the office!"

And then they ran.

"What, they didn't like TROYELLA?" Jason frowned.


	28. Getting a Pass

Author's Note: I'm going to dedicate this chapter to **kebarrera**. I had my second writer's block for this story, and I was afraid I wouldn't update in a while. Her review actually gave me inspiration for this chapter. Thank you so much kebarrera! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, and think you guys will really enjoy this one. I got to add my lovely bits of drama, and even decided for the light banter that you guys all enjoy. Thanks to all the reviewers, you all inspire me to continue this story! Always, schoolgirl 101

P.S. I mention the word schoolgirl in this chapter, but it has nothing to do with me. I'm not trying to make a statement because my name actually has schoolgirl in it. Ha ha! Have a Happy New Years. I won't be updating until next year sometime! And enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 27: Getting A Pass

"I feel bad Troy," Gabriella laughed. "I mean---we just ran out of Ms. Darbus' classroom to get a pass from the office. We should go back," she commented.

"What?" Troy grinned. "No way. You just did one of the most greatest things back there. We actually got out of detention with Darbus! And anyway, she's going to end up giving us detention when we come back. We might as well have fun before the hell we go through this afternoon."

"Stop exaggerating," Gabriella grinned as they rounded a corner. "Detention can't be that bad."

"That's what you might think. You've never gone to detention little Miss Catholic Schoolgirl."

Gabriella shoved him with her shoulder. "Shut up. There is nothing wrong with being a 'schoolgirl,' or whatever you say. At least I don't wind up in detention every week."

"I don't go to detention every week!" Troy defended. "Maybe every other week, but not every week."

Gabriella nodded and smirked. "If you say so. I mean---what do you do to get in detention anyway?"

"Sometimes it's Jason's or Chad's mouths," Troy grinned. "Other times it's the gum chewing, the texting, or just annoying the teacher."

"You annoy the teachers?" Gabriella asked in bewilderment.

"Gabs, what else do you think I'm supposed to do when I'm bored?"

She rolled her eyes. Troy grinned and looked at where their feet had landed and stopped. Gabriella turned to look at him. They're standing in front of the door leading up to the balcony. "You know, we're just randomly walking, and we wind up over here," he smiled.

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand. "So what, are we going up?"

Troy nodded and pulled the door open. He ran up the stairs with Gabriella slowly trailing behind. Troy pulled Gabriella up the last piece of stairs, and they walked towards the bench. Gabriella took note of all the plants---all the dead plants. Now---who had the job to water the plants? Certainly not her.

"Troy!" Gabriella said as they sat down on the bench. "It was your job to water the plants! Look at them, they're dying!"

"I don't like watering them!" Troy defended. "I don't come here every day. And besides, it rained yesterday. I don't need to water them today."

"It wasn't raining all the other days!" Gabriella commented. "What do you think? Little 'ole plants are going to water themselves? I mean---it was so beautiful up here before you decided to----"

Troy leaned over and pressed his lips against Gabriella's. "You're rambling," he whispered. "I wanted to shut you up with my lips."

_Troy panicked. He couldn't think of a way to silence her. He smashed his lips against Gabriella._

_Gabriella gasped as his lips made forceful contact against hers. She shut her eyes but couldn't help but feel deep remorse knowing the reason of his doing._

_He pulled away remorseful. "Shit, Gabs---I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted you to shut up, I didn't realize---"_

"_Shit is right Troy," her voice squeaked._

"_I didn't mean to Gabs. I just wanted you to stop yelling," he said softly._

"_Ever think about putting a hand over my mouth?!?!" she screamed._

"Ever thought about putting a hand on my mouth?" she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think that would have shut me up."

"This way is much more easier," he admitted and placed his lips on hers once again. His kisses were soft and sweet and Gabriella could feel herself pulling towards him. She moved closer to him until they're no space between them, and her hands played with the hem of his jacket. She opened her mouth partially to allow his tongue to get through. The wind blew against them and his cool mouth played with her own.

And then she got pressed with a thought. In her mind, it just felt like she had gotten punched. She pulled away from him so rapidly that he almost fell off of the bench because of the pressure. Gabriella's eyes widened and she moved as far as possible as she could from him.

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and grabbed her wrist. "Gabs, what's wrong?" he asked out of concern.

Gabriella shook her head. "Troy---this is so wrong."

"What?" he stammered.

"I know I let you cheat on Lexi, but I can't just keep doing this. I said you could be my boyfriend, and I let you love me, and I love you, but I'm going to end up hurting Lexi. She's going to find out. God---I can't believe that I let this happen. I should have just---I should have just pushed my thoughts away---she's going to find out Troy. We were together this morning, and then Jason was yelling our name in homeroom---she's going to find out."

Troy breathed a sigh of relief and he laughed. Had he not mentioned to Gabriella that before coming to her house, he had broke up with Lexi? "Gabs, Lexi already knows."

"_I'm not going to let you go then," Troy barked._

_Gabriella scowled at him and pressed her hand on his hard chest. The wind blew against her face and she shook herself wildly. She hissed at him._

"_You don't control me."_

_He grabbed onto her hand and squeezed onto it tightly. "Damn right I do," Troy said. "My hands were on the wheel of that damn car the first time you were driving it," he pointed. "I got control before, and I have control now."_

Gabriella's eyes widened and she stood up. "God! She's going to end up killing me now, isn't she?! I can't believe it. I wasn't thinking straight. I can't take control when I'm with you?" she trailed off. "I let my feelings take over. I'm so sorry Troy," Gabriella said softly. "I didn't mean---"

"Gabs, will you calm down?" Troy asked and grabbed hold of Gabriella's hand.

"She found out Troy! And she didn't find out from you! It's probably all over the school now. She's going to be spreading around that I'm your b*tch, or I'm that slut that you cheated on. And god---I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Gabs!" Troy shouted and pulled on her hands. She tripped and slammed into his chest. Troy panicked. "Damn. I'm sorry Gabs. I just---I didn't tell you."

Gabriella bit her lip. "Tell me what?"

"I broke up with her last night before I came over," he confessed.

She shook and almost fainted on the spot. Troy Bolton had broke up with Lexi to be with her. He had told Gabriella that he loved her and he wanted to be with her. Gabriella was the only one for him now. And that feeling she felt—she didn't know how to grasp it.

"Gabs---you all right?" he questioned and pulled his hands on her waist to sit her down on the bench.

"You---you did this for me?" she said out of awe.

"Did what?"

"You broke up with her to be with me?"

He looked at her in astonishment. Was she really asking him this. "Of course. I thought you assumed that. I came over because I needed to tell you that I loved you Gabs. I can't love you and be with someone else at the same time."

His words were still something new to her. She smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug. "You're amazing Troy Bolton."

He pulled back and grinned. "I know."

"How---what did you tell her?"

"I said I wanted to break up. She asked me if there was something wrong with her, if there was something that you had that she didn't."

"She knew that you were breaking up with her because of me?" Gabriella questioned.

"I told her the truth. I told her that I was with you."

"You told her you cheated on her with me?" Gabriella lips trembled. God---she would be in trouble when Lexi found out. But some part of her told her it didn't matter. Gabriella had finally gotten what she wanted. She had gotten Troy. _And she would take any consequence to have him in her arms._

"_I don't believe it!!! And here I was being the loyal and faithful girlfriend, and you want Montez? Does she have something that I don't have?!?!" Lexi screamed._

_Troy stared at her in outrage and took a step towards her. He brought his face closer towards her ear. He wondered if he was going to curse himself for what he was going to say next. "You know---you were right. And Gabriella was wrong."_

_Lexi looked at him in shock and her lips curled up into a smile. "Really?" she asked._

"_You were right when you said Gabriella had something you didn't have," Troy admitted._

"_And what does Gabriella have that I don't have?"_

"_Gabriella has my love."_

"I couldn't lie to her Gabs. I told Lexi that she would be great for any guy, but not me. I told her you had my love. And that was what you had that she didn't."

Gabriella looked at Troy and blushed. "You're so cheesy."

"You like cheese," he wriggled his eyebrows.

A smile formed on Gabriella's rosy cheeks as she looked up at him. "I am a fan of cheddar and swiss."

"How about American?" he winked.

"Nah---not so much," she replied. "Mozzarella is good."

"Cottage?" he questioned.

"Ehh---" she thought carefully. "On fruit, it's awesome, but on jello, not so much."

Troy nodded profusely. "Oh but I do love---"

"Blue cheese!" they both shouted. They laughed and Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"You continue to amaze me," Troy whispered quietly in Gabriella's ear. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You know, you and Lexi haven't been dating that long. A month maybe? You already broke up with her?" she grinned.

"We didn't have that connection," Troy replied. "You know? The kind of connection where I can sense what she's thinking and what she's feeling. Where I can look at her eyes, and she'll tell me what's wrong. Where we trust each other. Like _our_ connection."

She looked up into the sky and the bell rang to signal the end of homeroom. "We should be getting to class," Gabriella said.

"I don't want to," Troy replied.

"They're going to mark us absent."

"I don't care."

Gabriella laughed. She couldn't believe what she was going to say. She couldn't believe that she was giving up so easily. But she didn't want to be anywhere that he wasn't. "Fine. We can stay. But only because I hate my first period."

Troy grinned. "I knew I could make you do whatever I wanted."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No wonder why you and Lexi ended it. She might have actually been happy that she no longer had to handle the big ego of yours. I mean, only a month?" she questioned. "You could have dated her a little longer. Although I would have been extremely jealous and confused, I could have waited my turn," Gabriella laughed.

"When have I ever dated someone for a long time Gabs? Never. I had to break it off sometime," he joked.

_And then it hit her. He was right. Troy was a player. _Gabriella frowned.

Troy looked at Gabriella's frown and thought back to his choice of words. _Damn, he sure could be smooth. _"Gabs, I didn't mean it like that," Troy panicked. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

It took a little time for Gabriella to look up into Troy's eyes. She knew he didn't mean it, but his comment had still had hurt her. She nodded slowly. "I know you didn't mean it Troy. It's just---it's weird. You know, _us _being together? It's something new."

"A good kind of new Gabs. I really care about you," he admitted. "Please don't be mad at me," he said quietly.

She shook her head and intertwined her hands together. She looked up at him and pressed her lips against his. "I'm not mad. I think we'll have to be careful around each other, you know? We're in a vulnerable relationship right now. Anything is open game. Anything can hurt us or tear us apart. I just don't want a disagreement, or something stupid like this to tear us apart."

"I know that," Troy responded. "I already hurt you Gabs, I really don't want to do that one more time."

She smiled. "You seemed to hurt Lexi," she commented. "And you didn't seem to mind," she laughed. Gabriella couldn't believe how rude she was being to Lexi. But Troy didn't seem to care much, Gabriella should just forget about little Miss Lexi Madison. "I'm glad that I'm special to you," Gabriella smiled at Troy.

" You're very special."

She pressed her lips against his own once more before pulling away. "But what did you to Lexi, Troy Bolton? Did you break her heart and rip it apart when you broke up with her?"

Troy looked at the happiness twinkling from Gabriella's eyes and decided to take advantage of the sad situation. "Of course not! How could you think I'm so insensitive?"

Gabriella's white teeth beamed, and her eyes shimmered. "Right. Right. Troy Bolton is a ladies man."

"Damn right I am. You see Gabs---I was _very gentle_ with Lexi. I took her heart with those _very _gentle hands of mine, stomped all over it with my _very_ delicate feet_, _and did one of those cool Spanish dances with my Mexican sombrero."

Gabriella bit her lip to contain her giddiness. That sounded like Troy. She shook her head. "Troy!" her body shook with laughter. "You can't do a Spanish dance with a Mexican sombrero. You could probably pull off a _Mexican_ dance with a _Mexican_ sombrero."

"What's the difference? Spanish and Mexican are the same thing," he justified.

"No way!" Gabriella giggled. "They're different. Like Spanish and Mexican cuisine," she argued.

"What are tacos then?" he inquired.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Are tacos Spanish or Mexican?" he interrogated.

"Mexican," she replied puzzled.

"Oh. Okay. Tacos are Mexican," he nodded her head signaling he understood.

Gabriella looked at Troy and shook her head. Silly Troy.

"Wait!" Troy laughed. "That means I could have stomped on her heart doing a Mexican dance, with my Mexican sombrero, eating my Mexican taco!"

Gabriella gasped and pushed on Troy lightly. "Fine. But if you get to have all these Mexican things, do I get to do a Mexican dance, and have my own Mexican sombrero and Mexican taco?" The dimples on her cheeks were showing and Gabriella was smiling brightly at him.

She watched Troy seem very pensive with his answer. She bit her lip and grinned.

"If you want those Mexican things, I'll be glad to give them to you," he smiled. "Just make a wish on that falling star of yours, and we'll do it together," he whispered.

They locked eyes, and he pulled her closer to share a kiss. They're both happy. And nothing in the world could change that.

_Or so they thought._


	29. Defenseless

Author's Note: I'm not sure what to say about this chapter. I'm just really excited to see what you guys think. It's good---and it's…you should read it! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 28: Defenseless

* * *

"_Until You're Mine_

_I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until You're Mine_

_Not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine (mine)."_

- Demi Lovato's Until You're Mine

* * *

"I won't rest until you're mine," her voice sang softly as she touched the piano keys with her fingers and smiled.

The door to the music room opened, and a petite girl with bright blue eyes stepped inside. "Hey," the girl said. "I heard you playing."

Gabriella Montez turned her head and she grinned. "Hey Kels," she replied. "Come. Sit down. I was just fooling around with the notes," she grinned. "You should go ahead and play a song. You are after all a music prodigy."

Kelsi Neilson blushed and walked towards the piano. She sat down next to Gabriella and a soft rhythm flew off of her hands and onto the black and white piano keys. Kelsi slowly closed her eyes and allowed the pattern to control her body.

"You're so good," Gabriella gushed and she stood up and walked around the piano. "And you're right about this room. It's soothing. School ended and there was nothing to do. So I decided to come here, and what do you know?" Gabriella laughed as she looked down at her cell phone. "Twenty minutes went by so quickly."

Kelsi looked at Gabriella and flashed her bright teeth. "Nothing to do huh? Where's Troy? I swear, you guys have been joined at the hip for the past week."

Gabriella beamed and ran her hand against the delicate black piano. "Troy said he had basketball practice. I've been watching his practices the past week too, and he said that I should do something else. Whether it was to go to the library or meet up with Shar or Tay. He wanted me to do something for me," Gabriella giggled. "I thought it was sweet of him so I decided to go. I like watching his practices, but it's nice to do this kind of stuff too."

The soothing music came to a hold as Kelsi's fingers stopped playing. Kelsi looked up at Gabriella intently. "Basketball practice?" she questioned. "Troy said he had basketball practice?"

Gabriella looked confused and she nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Kelsi bit her tongue. "Well, I passed by Chad, Zeke and Jason when I was coming down to the music room. They said they're going to grab a bite to eat, and asked me if I wanted to come," Kelsi asked puzzled. "So I just assumed that there wasn't practice. But Troy," Kelsi paused.

Gabriella looked down at the piano and frowned. Since when would Troy lie to her? Was he hiding something.? Gabriella rolled her eyes. There she was. Being self-conscious again. She trusted Troy. He must have had a good explanation.

Kelsi peered at Gabriella's face. Gabriella looked nervous, and even a little scared perhaps. To Kelsi, Gabriella had been acting a lot differently. She didn't have that strong state of mind, or vibrant state of being since she had gotten together with Troy. Not to be the bad guy here, Kelsi loved Troy and Gabriella together. Kelsi was one of the first to notice the couple start to take liking to each other. But this new Gabriella seemed stressed; this new Gabriella seemed exposed.

"Maybe I'll text him," Gabriella said cautiously and grabbed out her cell phone and slid it open.

Kelsi nodded and rested her elbows down on the piano.

_hey. i heard you had no bball practice 2day. wats up?_

Kelsi watched Gabriella's hands tremble mildly as she punched the buttons on her cell phone. "Gabs, are you all right?" Kelsi questioned as she stood up.

Gabriella pressed the send button and closed her phone. She looked up at Kelsi. "Yeah. Everything is fine. I don't know. I'm just worried. He must have figured out that he had no basketball practice already. I'm wondering why he wouldn't text me to tell me."

Kelsi walked over and wrapped her arm around Gabriella as she brought her over to the piano seat. "Relax Gabriella. I'm sure Troy has an explanation. He wouldn't lie to you," Kelsi said confidently.

Gabriella exhaled and nodded. "I know. I guess I'm worried a little. Lexi hasn't come up yet to beat on me and Luke hasn't---"

"Why do you think Lexi would beat on you?" Kelsi stammered. "Is she mad that she and Troy broke up?"

Gabriella laughed lightly and nodded. "From what Troy told me, he didn't exactly let Lexi down gently." Gabriella's eyes flickered down to the cell phone in her hand. Still no reply. Darn.

"And what has Luke got to do with any of this? Luke Bensen, right?" Kelsi inquired.

Gabriella bobbed her head at Kelsi. "You got the right Luke," she trailed off.

"So what?" Kelsi interrogated.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she bit lightly on the pad of her thumb.

"What has Luke got anything to do with this?"

Gabriela sighed. Gabriella wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Kelsi about her situation with Luke. Nothing had really happened between her and Luke---maybe a few cussing and knee kicking, but that wasn't anything big, right? "Luke sort of knew I liked Troy even before Troy asked me out, and I guess Luke didn't take it the right way. Luke wanted to find a way to get me to spend some time with him," Gabriella blinked. "It wasn't only one time when he came up to me. I've been watching out for both of them. Lexi and Luke. But no sign has come up yet, and I don't know Kelsi, I've been getting really _anxious_?"

Her long speech had come to a close and Kelsi took a minute to let everything sink in. Gabriella seemed so worried about something that wasn't even in danger yet. "Are you afraid that Lexi and Luke are going to break up your relationship with Troy?" Kelsi probed.

Gabriella took another look down at her phone. No new messages. Her head shot up to look at Kelsi, and Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "Is it bad of me to be worried about this? I'm constantly thinking that Troy will just go away and won't ever come back. And then I think that Lexi and Luke are going to tear us apart, and it's crazy. I don't know if I can take it," Gabriella said as she pulled on her strands of hair. "Am I desperate?"

Kelsi's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. "Of course you're not desperate Gabriella!" Kelsi grabbed Gabriella's shoulders and shook her back and forth. "I thought this room was doing wonders to you, you were so calm. But now I think I better get you away from this place before you damage yourself or the _expensive _equipment," Kelsi replied lightly before turning serious. "You just have to trust Troy, Gabriella. You have to trust that everything will be okay in the end."

"I trust Troy," Gabriella responded. "I just can't force myself to believe this is all real. I'm a pessimistic," Gabriella bit her lip and smiled gently. "I just keep on thinking that if I become truly happy and content, it's all going to be taken away from me. So I've been on the look out. I'm trying to spot the obstacles in my relationship with Troy. I really care about him Kelsi," Gabriella explained.

Kelsi smiled. "You shouldn't be stressing out about these things Gabs. Your relationship with Troy is strong enough to fight any obstacle that comes your way. The challenges you go through with him will make your love stronger. You should appreciate your adversities," Kelsi countered.

"You're so confident with your answers. You really do think that Troy and I can handle everything," Gabriella smiled and blushed. "You make me feel like I'm so stupid and blowing this out of proportion."

"You're nowhere near stupid Gabs!" Kelsi shot back. "The valedictorian of our class, stupid? No way!"

Gabriella chuckled. "I haven't been thinking straight. I've been getting all crazed lately."

"You're in love silly," Kelsi swatted Gabriella in the shoulder. "You're bound to get jumbled up sometime."

"Hey!" Gabriella gasped. "I am not jumbled up!"

Kelsi giggled and looked at her friend. "Troy has been doing some interesting things with you."

Gabriella blushed. She wasn't sure how to respond to that statement.

Kelsi looked at Gabriella and burst into laughter. "Whatever you were thinking, I did not mean anything physical!"

Gabriella turned red. "I wasn't thinking anything, your statement, it just sounded like an innuendo."

"Innuendo? You thought I was _suggesting_ something?" Kelsi mocked Gabriella.

Gabriella put her head in her hands. "Never mind. Forget it," her face flushed. "Just tell me what you meant."

Kelsi nodded and paused. Her glasses shimmered underneath the florescent lights. "I just think," Kelsi ceased. "Troy has made you so happy Gabs."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "He has. And he's so sweet."

"You two are perfect for each other. Like peanut butter and jelly," she joked.

Gabriella beamed and nodded.

"But---" Kelsi looked up into Gabriella's eyes.

"But what?" Gabriella asked cautiously.

"You're so defenseless right now Gabs," Kelsi sighed. Kelsi blinked and looked down. "I know Troy has been the greatest thing for you, and I would never would want that to change. But you're not as strong as before. You found out that there wasn't basketball practice today and you nearly broke down Gabs! Where did you go?!"

Gabriela looked confused and her lip trembled. What was Kelsi going at? "What are you talking about Kels?! I thought you were happy for Troy and I! You believed in us! How could you think that Troy was doing this to me! Troy has nothing to do with this!" Gabriela snapped.

"Gabs," Kelsi shook her head. "I'm not trying to hurt you. But please. Take a look. This isn't the Gabs I remember. When you broke down about Troy the first time, I knew it would have happened. But this? You're freaking out over these little things. My comment made you snap. The old Gabriella would have laughed and brushed it off. Where did you go Gabriella?"

Gabriella stood up and took a step back from Kelsi. "Gabriella never left Kelsi! How could you even think Troy is making me worse?! He loves me!" she shouted.

"I know he loves you Gabs!" Kelsi shouted back. "But look at you! Just look! You're my best friend, and I think being with Troy is making you vulnerable."

"Our relationship is vulnerable right now," Gabriela said roughly. "Troy and I will get through it. It's like an obstacle," Gabriella retorted. "Like you said, it will make us stronger."

Kelsi quivered. "Gabs, I just, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be aware. You're weaker than you were before, I just don't want you to get hurt if something ever comes up," Kelsi murmured. "I'm watching over you."

Gabriella breathed harshly and stared at her friend. How could Kelsi even think that there was something wrong with her? And why would Kelsi even blame it on Troy? _Troy was supporting her; he was always there for her. He was protecting her._ Why would she be vulnerable? Why would she be defenseless?

Gabriella jumped when a vibrating noise sounded in her hand. It was a text message.

_yeah. practice got canceled. meet me in the gym?_

Gabriella trembled and stuffed her phone in her pocket. "Look Kels, Troy's waiting for me in the gym. I'm going to go."

Kelsi grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Gabs, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt over something trivial, okay?"

Gabriella brushed her hand off of Kelsi. "I know Kelsi. I'm a big girl okay?" she gulped. Gabriella knew she was being rude to Kelsi, but Kelsi had really hurt her. A small part of Gabriella felt that Kelsi deserved what she was getting. "I can handle myself," Gabriella replied weakly. Her brown eyes flashed, and then, the music room door opened, and her eyes disappeared.

Gabriella hung her head lower as she walked towards the East High gym. She regretted being harsh to Kelsi, but she was hurt right now. How could Kelsi even think Troy was making her weaker? She was strong. She was stronger than she had ever been. Sure---Troy liked to protect her. But Gabriella could handle herself.

Nothing was different. Nothing had changed. Gabriella sniffled and reached her hand back into her pocket to grab her phone.

_yeah. practice got canceled. meet me in the gym?_

Her heart soared. At least she wouldn't be depressed for long. She would get to see Troy. And he wanted to see her. He loved her.

Gabriella squeezed her phone in her hand and her eyes reached the metal doors leading to the gym.

She pushed on the doors and they opened swiftly.

Troy Bolton stood in the middle of the gym, the rays of light reflecting down on him. His sandy brown hair was entwined around a delicate hand.

Gabriella looked at Troy and she dropped her phone on the floor. The phone made a small sound on the floor, but that wasn't what shook up the gym.

"You asshole!" Gabriella shouted. Her eyes tore up and she ran out of the gym.

_That thing's _hands were engulfed in Troy Bolton's hair. Troy Bolton was kissing _that thing_. Troy Bolton was kissing Lexi Madison.


	30. Breathe

Author's Note: Hm...let's just say the cliché of 'she kissed me!' is overrated, yes. From the reviews I received from the last chapter, it got me really confused where my plot is going. You guys voiced your opinions, and I'm sorry if I disappointed you with the storyline I'm deciding to take. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 29: Breathe

* * *

_"And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand._

_And I can't_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to."_

-Taylor Swift's Breathe

* * *

Her hand was dug into his hair as her lips touched Troy furiously. Troy stood frozen as he tried to intake what was happening at the moment. Lexi was kissing him. _ He was kissing her back?_ He took a step back in confusion. Her lips pulled closer to him and she pried his mouth open with her tongue. His mouth opened and her tongue flew in. She was tasting him.

"You asshole!" a voice shouted from the door.

Troy Bolton pulled his head rapidly away from Lexi and saw Gabriella running out of the gym doors. "Shit," he muttered. _What had just happened?_

He blinked, and his feet stood frozen against the floor. He was supposed to run after her, right? It was the right thing to do. It was the thing he was supposed to do. Troy was about to sprint before a hand grabbed his wrist. "Where do you think you're going Troy?" her shrill voice rang in Troy's ears.

"I have to talk to Gabriella," Troy glared down at the floor before staring back at Lexi. "Whatever that was a minute ago, nothing happened all right?"

Lexi smiled. "Of course. Nothing happened. Let's just hope Gabriella will buy into that story."

Troy swore. What was he thinking when he even dated her? "You just ruined my relationship with my girlfriend. Do you realize that?"

Lexi nodded. "I'm not stupid Troy. Of course I realize that. Let's just say payback is a b*tch. Gabriella ruined my relationship with you, so she'll understand. Maybe she'll even be glad. I mean---she knows we're even now."

Troy scowled. "Whatever," he ran over and grabbed his bag off of the floor. Troy smacked his head with his left hand and ran to the gym door exit. His foot kicked a silver object and Troy looked down. It was Gabriella's phone. Gabriella must have dropped it when she ran out. Troy picked the object off of the floor and quickly stuffed it into his pocket before running outside of the gym doors and scanning the hallways. Where would Gabriella go? Would she try to go straight home? Or would she try to go up to the balcony? Troy swore again and he ran off in the direction of the parking lot.

Just as Troy stepped foot in the parking lot, a vibration in his pocket rang. Who was calling him at this time? Troy reached into his pocket to grab the vibrating phone, and instead of pulling out his own, he pulled out Gabriella's. Troy looked down at Gabriella's phone.

_gab, let me explain. lex and i had some unfinished business 2 attend 2._

Troy looked down at Gabriella's phone and dropped it. "Damn it!" he shouted as he picked up the phone and furiously looked back and forth in the empty parking lot. That text message had come from Troy's phone. Troy blinked. Where was his phone? Troy reached into his pockets but nothing came out. He exhaled and grabbed his backpack and started opening the pouches. No phone.

Gabriella's phone vibrated in his hand and Tory jumped.

_i don't think i'm ready for our relationship right now. im sorry gab._

"Someone is texting on my god damn phone!" Troy shouted. He had to find his phone and whoever was on it. He had to find Gabriella. Troy stood in the parking lot wondering whether he should find Gabriella or find his phone first. Troy groaned and looked at Gabriella's phone. It may have been an invasion of privacy, but Tory slid Gabriella's phone to look at her text messages sent and received.

_hey. i heard you had no bball practice 2day. wats up?_

"Okay, Gabriella sent that to me," Troy said as he stared at the text. He looked at the text that was sent back to her.

_yeah. practice got canceled. meet me in the gym?_

"That must have been why she came in the gym," Troy muttered. But who had his phone? Troy groaned. He would have to find proof first before he explained everything to Gabriella. Wherever Gabriella was right now, he would explain everything.

Troy ran back inside of the school. He hoped his phone was somewhere in there. Troy's body collided into someone, and the person fell to the ground. Troy's eyes flashed down and he frowned. He reached out his hand to the passerby. "I'm sorry."

"No," a small smile flashed and she stood up. "Are you okay Troy?" she asked out of concern.

"Um, not really," Troy laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sort of looking for something right now, and I'm running out of time."

She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can help you out if you want."

Troy looked away for a second and contemplated his answer. "Um, that would be great Kels. Thanks."

Kelsi smiled. "What are you looking for?"

"My phone," Troy explained as they passed down the hallway. "I didn't have it in my pocket or anything."

"Did you have your phone after school?" Kelsi asked confused.

Troy turned to Kelsi and shook his head. "No. Why?"

"I was with Gabriella and I think she got a text from you. She looked down at her phone and left the room," Kelsi explained. "That wasn't you?"

Troy groaned. "That was my phone, but it wasn't me texting her." Troy quickly pulled out Gabriella's phone. "Gabriella dropped her phone when she saw me in the gym. She ran out, and I saw the text messages later."

Kelsi looked puzzled. "So someone has been texting on your phone?"

"Yeah," Troy glared at the empty hallway. "And Gabriella saw something in the gym that was never meant to happen," he muttered.

Kelsi nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

Troy shook his head slowly. "Let's just say she called me an asshole, started crying, and ran out of the doors."

Kelsi paled. "God Troy, this is my fault. I'm so sorry."

Troy's head snapped to Kelsi. "What?" he stuttered.

"I was talking to Gabriella about some things, and she refused to believe me. She snapped at me, and then she just left. She might have thought about what I said and got angry at you." Kelsi had a scared look on her face.

Troy almost laughed. "Trust me Kelsi. She didn't curse at me because of something small like that. Don't worry. You know Gabriella. She's a great friend. She's also strong. She won't let it get to her," Troy nodded.

Kelsi looked at Troy and smiled unconvincingly. "Right. Gabriella is strong."

The two friends walked down the hallway as they searched around for any suspicious people. No one. Troy was beginning to get impatient and wondered what he was doing in the school. He was being useless. There was nothing he could do right now. He should have just tried to find Gabriella in the first place. A few slaps to his face would have been nothing compared to feeling useless like he did now.

"Troy?" Kelsi interrupted the silence.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"Text back," Kelsi said firmly.

"What?" Troy asked puzzled.

"Text with Gabriella's phone to your phone," Kelsi replied.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I think you can find your phone this way. Whoever has it wants to sabotage you two. And Gabriella---is more vulnerable than you," Kelsi said softly. "If you pretend you're Gabriella and try to meet up with whoever has your phone, then you can find out who has your phone."

Troy thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay. But the person who has my phone most likely set this all up. The person should know Gabriella and I aren't on speaking terms. So why would I text Gab if I was mad at her?"

"What happened between you two?" Kelsi inquired before blushing. "I don't want to go into your personal life, but I think I could help to find out whom it is," Kelsi trailed off.

Troy ran a hand across his face and sighed. "Gabriella walked in the gym and she caught Lexi and I kissing. And you know that isn't a good thing, hence the cussing and crying, " Troy trailed off.

"Troy," Kelsi bit her lip.

Troy shook his head and groaned loudly. He punched his fist into one of the lockers in the hallway. "I told her I wouldn't hurt her. I told Chad I wouldn't hurt her. I promised myself I would never hurt her!" Troy yelled.

Kelsi jumped. "Were you kissing her Troy? Was she kissing you?"

"That's not the point Kels!" Troy roared. "I don't give a damn who was kissing who, but I do care what happened. I didn't pull away. I just stood there. Lexi's hands were in my hair god damn it, and I didn't even pull away! It was like something was telling me to stay, like something was telling me it was all right, like something was telling me there was nothing wrong with what I was doing, it was something common."

Kelsi looked at Troy sadly.

"And then when Gabriella left the gym, I just stood there. I didn't run after her like I was supposed to. I didn't yell for her to come back like I was supposed to. I didn't try to find her. I just let her go," Troy said in frustration.

"Did you mean to let her go?" Kelsi asked.

"No. Of course not. I love her," Troy's voice cracked.

"Troy, I'm not sure what exactly happened between you and Lexi, but I believe that you and Gabriella are made for each other. You're just going through a little rough patch. Everything will get better," Kelsi said convincingly.

"I don't think this is just a little rough patch," Troy mumbled. "There's something screwed up about me. I don't understand why I didn't pull away!" Troy called out and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're not used to this Troy. You were never the relationship kind of guy. Maybe it's harder for you to change the way you were," Kelsi offered quietly. "You know you were a little like a player, and you may have cheated on your girlfriend before…"

"I would change in an instant if it meant Gabriella would be happy. So why can't I change?! Why am I still like this?" Troy yelled.

"If you smoked for your entire life, it would be hard to quit! It would be harder to quit no matter the circumstances! Because smoking is addicting Troy! The way you were as a player was addicting! Why do you think you never tried to throw it away until you fell in love with Gabriella?" Kelsi fumed.

Troy shook his head and looked away. _Kelsi Neilson seemed to be right about many things._

"Look Troy. You know you did the wrong thing. Gabriella knows you did the wrong thing. Life is about making mistakes. You're a good person if you learn from your mistakes," Kelsi spoke softly. "Just think about it okay? Gabriella will forgive you Troy. You just have to tell her the truth."

Troy nodded slowly. "Okay," he said quietly before looking down at Kelsi. "Thanks Kels."

Kelsi smiled. "Don't worry about it Troy," she said and patted his shoulder gently. "Now, about your phone---"

* * *

"Are you sure I should be doing this?" Troy asked as he sat down in his car, Kelsi sitting beside him.

"Yeah. Just send it Troy," Kelsi urged.

Troy sighed and pressed the send button on Gabriella's phone.

_i don't date assholes troy. i'm dropping your stuff off at the park in 20 mins. b there or have ur damn stuff burned in a pot of hellfire_

"You think that was too harsh?" Troy asked as he looked down at the phone.

Kelsi laughed and shook her head. "You think your text was too harsh for the person who intentionally tried to break you two up?"

Troy sighed. "You're right," he chuckled lightly before turning serious. "So what if this person doesn't want to see Gab?"

Kelsi thought for a moment. "Are you sure the person sabotaging you wasn't Lexi, Troy?"

"How could she text Gab when she was with me the entire time? And how would she even get my phone? I always have it on me. The only exception is when I'm at home, or during PE."

Kelsi's eyes widened. PE. "You think it was Luke?"

"_It wasn't anything too bad," she started. "I was alone for a while, and Luke found me," Gabriella said quietly to Troy._

_Troy gripped his hand tightly and his fingers began turning white._

"_Troy, stop," Gabriella said softly. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. You have such a bad temper."_

"_I don't have a bad temper," Troy stated. "I'm just worried. That's all. I have to worry about you. That's what family members do, right?"_

_She exhaled deeply. "I can take care of myself Troy. He wanted to dance with me, that's all. Nothing else happened. Let's just forget about it."_

Troy recalled the memory in his mind and his nails dug into the seats in his car. "That fuc--"

A vibration came from Gabriella's phone. New text. Kelsi and Troy's eyes widened when they looked down at Gabriella's cell.

_asshole is all you got for me? well, it's better than being a b*tch. c u in 20_

Kelsi clung to Troy's car window when she heard Troy yell a list of profanities that she wasn't even aware of until now.

_I guess you can learn something new everyday._


	31. Thing Called Love

Author's Note: Holy moly! This chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one. It's like the words just fell onto the computer screen, and ended up turning into something I really liked. And hey. I'm a weirdo. Sometimes, I just see the things happening in my mind. And when I try to describe them in words, I actually try to move my hands to what I think the character would do so I can write it out. Tee hee. But also...be aware that I have officially started school again, so the next update----I really don't know. The latest will be Friday. The earliest will be Wednesday. Blame school! :) Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 30: Thing Called Love

She expected him to follow her after she ran out of the gym doors. She expected him to say he was sorry and he didn't mean anything by that kiss. She was used to that famous plot. Boy meets girl. Boy befriends girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy dates girl. Boy seen kissing ex. Boy runs after girl. Boy and girl make up. She wondered when the last two phrases would happen. "If they would happen," Gabriella muttered and kicked a rock with her shoe. The rock skidded down the sidewalk and Gabriella ran up to it so she could kick it once more.

She was walking home because driving did not work out for her. She was about half way home, her feet were getting tired, and the bag on her shoulders was making her back sore. Gabriella rubbed her shoulder soothingly and wondered what she looked like right now. She wondered if the mascara she put on that morning had run across the top of her cheeks and the eyeliner she was wearing smeared against the bottom of her eyes.

She blinked and looked up into the pale blue sky. She wondered how long she had been standing there and reached in her pocket to grab her phone. No phone. Gabriella panicked. She had lost her phone. She just had it that afternoon until---right. She had dropped her phone on the gym floor when she saw Troy and---never mind.

Gabriella spent some time thinking about that afternoon and her conversation with Kelsi as she walked home. Gabriella couldn't help but recognize that Kelsi had been right. She felt a sharp pain in her heart knowing that she had snapped at Kelsi and had hurt her friend. She was a bad friend. God, she was a pain to even bee around.

"_Gabs," Kelsi shook her head. "I'm not trying to hurt you. But please. Take a look. This isn't the Gabs I remember. When you broke down about Troy the first time, I knew it would have happened. But this? You're freaking out over these little things. My comment made you snap. The old Gabriella would have laughed and brushed it off. Where did you go Gabriella?"_

_Gabriella stood up and took a step back from Kelsi. "Gabriella never left Kelsi! How could you even think Troy is making me worse?! He loves me!" she shouted._

"_I know he loves you Gabs!" Kelsi shouted back. "But look at you! Just look! You're my best friend, and I think being with Troy is making you vulnerable."_

"_Our relationship is vulnerable right now," Gabriela said roughly. "Troy and I will get through it. It's like an obstacle," Gabriella retorted. "Like you said, it will make us stronger."_

_Kelsi quivered. "Gabs, I just, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be aware. You're weaker than you were before, I just don't want you to get hurt if something ever comes up," Kelsi murmured. "I'm watching over you."_

Gabriella kicked the rock once more on the sidewalk and frowned. She wondered why she wasn't happy. She had gotten what she wanted. She didn't have to worry anymore about something bad happening to her, it already did. She didn't have to worry about that thing that was going to make her life crash down. It already happened. She rubbed a circle on her thumb soothingly and looked up to see if she was nearing home.

She had about another ten minutes to go. Gabriella brushed the hair flying in her face behind her ear and grudged towards home. She couldn't help but think that she was vulnerable.

She couldn't help but think that being with Troy had actually gotten her that way.

* * *

"Why are you stopping here?" Kelsi questioned as she looked outside and noticed her lawn.

"You seriously think I'm going to let you come with me to the park?" Troy questioned as he stared at Kelsi in the passenger's seat of his car.

"Of course! We're friends Troy. And friends stick together," Kelsi argued.

"That may be true, but think about this too. Friends listen to their friends. So listen to me and go inside of your house Kelsi. I don't want anything bad happening to you. I think you should stay home."

Kelsi shook her head. "What if something bad happens to you Troy?"

"I can handle myself," Troy vindicated. "Don't worry about me all right? Luke will probably be the only one there. If not, Luke and Lexi. If neither of them is behind this scheme, I wouldn't even worry about it," Troy pointed out. "And anyway, I don't think those two would go to the extremes like bringing a whole gang to hurt Gabi," Troy murmured. "Just stay Kelsi. Please."

Kelsi frowned. "Troy---"

"Please don't argue Kels. I'm just worried for your sake. Gabs got hurt because of me. I don't want to see you hurt too. I would love it if you stayed here."

Kelsi noticed the hurt expressed in Troy's eyes and she frowned. She didn't want to leave Troy to go alone. He needed someone to be there with him. Luke and Lexi weren't the only ones up for a fight.

But the look that Kelsi saw in Troy's eyes made her stop for a moment. She knew that Troy needed to do this alone. She knew that Troy would gain something if he went alone. She nodded slowly. "Okay. But if you don't call back in twenty minutes, I'm sending Chad and the boys, or I'm going myself," Kelsi said strongly.

Troy grinned. "Thanks Kels." He leaned over and hugged his friend. "I'll call you."

Kelsi nodded. "I plan to hear from you. Be safe Troy," Kelsi said before opening the car door and taking a step onto her driveway.

"I will." Troy nodded. He watched Kelsi enter into her house and his car sped towards Albuquerque state park.

* * *

"I can't believe we pulled that off!" Lexi smiled and hi-fived Luke Bensen. "I thought just before I entered the gym you said you couldn't find Gabriella."

Luke nodded. "Yeah. But texting her with Troy's phone really helped. I stole it from Bolton when he was in PE," Luke admitted.

Lexi grinned. "Wow. I guess you did have it all planned, didn't you?" Lexi smiled. "And texting me so my phone would vibrate to tell me when to kiss Troy? That was one kick-ass plan. Thanks Luke."

"So what now? We're waiting for Montez to show up at the park with Bolton's stuff, right?" Luke asked.

"That's right," Lexi smiled brightly and crossed her legs on the park bench. Montez won't see what hit her."

"Why are you so concerned about hurting Gabriella and Troy?" Luke questioned.

Lexi, who had been feeling at the top of her game, dropped the smile that was plastered on her face and turned to glare at Luke. "Why are you so concerned about getting Gabriella?" Lexi snapped.

"_I wouldn't cheat on you," Luke replied sincerely as he looked at Lexi in the eye._

"I told you. I don't want Montez anymore," Luke said. "Why get Montez when I can get someone so much better?"

"_Why are you still following me?" Luke raised his eyebrows and turned towards Lexi._

"_I wanted to see if you could help me," she admitted. "I mean---you can have that slut Gabriella, I just want Troy."_

"_And why would I want a slut for?" Luke questioned. "I can have any girl I want."_

_Lexi frowned. "I head the rumors going around school. You want Montez. She's like the gold trophy compared to your shitty bronze and silver medals."_

_Luke frowned and took hold of Lexi's shoulder. "Montez is nothing. Whatever you're hearing must have been lies. You might as well give up."_

Lexi laughed. "Well, Gabriella hurt me, and no one ever gets away with that. I've been fighting my whole life to get to the top, and I'm not going to be pushed down by her because of Troy."

"What?" Luke snorted. "You think this is what life is about? Fighting and pushing down people so you can be happy? Seeing other people's pain makes you happy?"

Lexi glared at Luke. "I can say the same thing about you. You're such a player. And hey, even though I like guys like that, it's still not nice. I see all those girls that get their hearts crushed because of you. Think about what comes out of your mouth before you say anything. Do you even have a heart? You broke so many before. Do you like seeing pain? Does that make you happy?"

Luke smacked a hand on the park bench. "I'm just looking for the right girl," Luke said as he put his hands up in the air.

"And I'm looking for the right guy," Lexi replied. "I found that right guy in Troy. He's everything I wanted and more. He's bold and daring."

Luke's olive colored eyes flared as he stared intently at Lexi. "I want a girl who gives me a challenge. But likes me for me."

The intensity in their stares was too much and Lexi had look away and clear her eyes for a moment. Luke smirked and she glowered at him. "Good luck finding your girl," Lexi laughed. "It would suck to grow old alone. I mean you can always grow old with cats. I hear that works out just fine."

Luke scowled. "What about you? You may say Troy is the perfect guy for you, but you know he's not. It's not like you even like Troy."

"Of course I like Troy!" Lexi snarled. "I'm doing this for him. We're perfect for each other. He's a player, and I like that. He's popular, and I'm popular. He's bold and daring, and I love bold and daring. I love Troy!"

"You forgetting one little detail," Luke smiled smugly.

"And what's that?" Lexi questioned.

"He loves Gabriella."

Lexi made a sour face. "Yeah yeah. If he loves her, why was he kissing me?"

"Maybe because you starting kissing him?" Luke grinned.

Lexi rolled her eyes and brushed off his statement. "He could have left when he saw me enter the gym. He could have pulled away; he could have run away for god's sake. He could have run after Gabriella, but did he do any of the following? I think not. And you think Troy is in love with Gabriella?" she snorted.

Luke paused thoughtfully before peering at Lexi very carefully. His eyebrows furrowed and he leaned down quickly and placed his lips on hers. His lips brushed against her own and her hand seemed to wrap around his neck. His tongue slipped inside of her mouth and she moaned at the contact. He pulled away and sniggered.

"You didn't pull away from that. You didn't leave or run away. Does that mean you love me?" he grinned.

Lexi glared and pushed his shoulder. "Shut up Luke," she squinted and looked away from him. "You're so stupid."

"What?" Luke said as he grabbed Lexi's shoulders to stare at her. "I'm a player, and you like that. I'm popular, and you're popular. Why don't you love me?"

Lexi frowned and kicked him in the leg. "Give it a rest. This is different. Why would I love you?"

"Why would you love Troy? Just think about it. Troy and I are practically the same. Sure---look past the girls falling over Bolton, his basketball status, and his love for Montez. We're the same."

Lexi glowered at Luke. "Troy is so much more better than you. Why settle for something ordinary when I can have something great? And besides, you like a challenge."

"You're a challenge," Luke murmured. "Like you said, why settle for something ordinary like Montez, when I can have something much more better, like you?"

His lips crashed down onto Lexi and she didn't pull away from him this time. The intensity in their conversation and stares was too much for her and she slowly gave in. She kissed him with passion and pressed her body against his. They were kissing on a public park bench and neither had a care in the world.

"Wow," a voice said a few feet away from the bench. "When I thought you guys were getting together to hurt Gabs, you guys really did _get together_."

Lexi pulled apart from Luke and pushed him away as she wiped her mouth. "Troy! What are you doing here?!" she questioned. "It's not what you think!" she argued.

Troy raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Sure. This just makes me wonder if you were cheating on me too," he laughed before give a look down at Luke. "Bensen," he growled.

"Bolton," Luke smiled smugly.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Lexi inquired as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

Troy stood for a moment before struggling in her grip. "Grab your woman Bensen," Troy muttered.

Luke laughed and grabbed Lexi's hips and pulled her towards him. "Get off of me Luke!" Lexi shouted as her stiletto heel met Luke's toe.

"What a happy couple," Troy murmured.

"What are you doing here Bolton?" Luke asked. His tone sounded a lot more casual than it normally did, and Troy was taken back for a moment by his tone of voice. "I--" Troy stuttered before reaching into his pocket to pull out Gabriella's silver phone. "I was hoping to get my phone back," Troy recovered as he held up Gabriella's glimmering phone in his hand.

Lexi's throat went dry. "Your phone is in your hand silly. What are you talking about?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "You both know damn well this isn't my phone. It's Gabriella's. Whatever you two were planning to do with Gabriella here, you might as well know it's never going to happen. I'll just let you two go off easy. I just want my phone back. Hand it over."

Troy stared intently at Lexi and Luke, but neither seemed to be saying anything. Troy frowned and looked at Lexi. "Look Lexi. I have a feeling you're behind all of this. But I really don't care. I have other business to attend to."

"Like what?" Lexi said roughly. "Go see that little Montez of yours? It's too late already Troy. She's not going to forgive you. I mean only an idiot would go back to you."

Troy laughed. "An idiot like you?"

Lexi's mouth snapped shut and Luke started laughing.

Troy joined in with the laughter and stared at Luke before looking away. "I just want my phone Lexi. I don't care if you don't want to apologize. I don't care if you designed this plan to begin with. I don't even care if you cheated on me too."

Lexi stared at Troy's solemn face and she wondered where had things had gone wrong between her and Troy. She wondered if things had even gone right between them. Troy had seemed to take a liking on her in the beginning, but he obviously didn't now. He liked Gabriella, and he wouldn't be coming back to her anytime soon. She could feel his phone in her pocket. The phone was weighing her down, like an anchor to a ship that wanted to sail away.

She crossed her hands in front of her chest before slowly reaching out in her pocket and pulling out Troy's black phone. "Here," her voice struggled as she handed Troy his phone.

Troy blinked and grabbed the phone. "Thanks," he said. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and looked back up at the couple. "Have a nice night guys," Troy said and turned around.

"Wait!" Lexi shouted and grabbed Troy's shoulder to turn him around.

Troy looked shocked and almost stumbled. "What?" he seemed to ask, as he avoided the smirk that Luke was giving him for almost falling.

"Is that why you won't come back to me?" Lexi questioned. "Because of Gabriella?"

Troy exhaled loudly and looked at Lexi. "Gabriella has been the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry I didn't realize that before I hurt you," Troy admitted. "Look Lexi. I don't hate you. But you've really screwed me up. No. You've really helped me to screw myself up."

Lexi's green eyes flashed and she stared at Troy. "Do you love her Troy?"

He didn't hesitate to look into her eyes to respond. "With all my heart."

His words didn't slice her heart like she had merely hoped for them to. She nodded slowly and took a step back from him. Troy took this as his notion to leave and turned his back on Lexi and Luke.

Troy exhaled and began to walk away. His foot kicked a rock on the ground and the rock hit a nearby pigeon. The pigeon yelped and flew off into a tree. Troy's eyes widened and he looked away. So much for making a composed exit.

Something had just happened in those minutes with Luke and Lexi. He no longer felt like he needed to kill those two. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Something seemed settled between them now. Had Lexi finally given up on him? _Only time could tell._

Had she really stepped back and let him leave, or was it something that had just been Troy's imagination? Troy frowned and took a moment to assess the situation. Something had changed between them. Troy would just hope that something was good.

He reached his car and slowly put the key in the ignition.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lexi's lips attached onto Luke. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her body was brought closer to his own, and the two were kissing passionately.

"Strange things this thing called love can do," Troy muttered before pulling away from his parking spot and driving away.


	32. Apology

Author's Note: How does it feel to be reading my first writer's block chapter? I hate half of it, and the other half I'll live with it. That was the reason I didn't update in a while. That and I have a secret person I'm going to run off to Hawaii and getting married with. Kidding. Just kidding. I felt I needed to add that…he he.

Um…I'm speechless because this story has made bigger reviews than Hate My Next Door Neighbor. I had my doubts when I started this story. I expected at the rate of reviews, I would end up with around 600, and the maximum 800. I have to say thank you. I appreciate you guys all. 950?!?! Are you serious? I actually might be capable to reach 1000! Wow. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 31: Apology

_He reached his car and slowly put the key in the ignition. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lexi's lips attached onto Luke. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her body was brought closer to his own, and the two were kissing passionately._

"_Strange things this thing called love can do," Troy muttered before pulling away from his parking spot and driving away._

He used the door instead of the balcony this time. It wasn't something he would normally do, but he did anyway.

Her mother had let him inside this time, and he gave her a short smile before slowly trudging up the carpeted stairs. He was currently standing outside of her bedroom door, and he cautiously gave her door a knock.

"I know you're out there." Her voice was barely audible to him, and he had to strain to listen. A few seconds past before she stood before him, a black robe wrapped around her tan skin. She was wearing a light tank top and a pair of cotton pants. "Why are you here Troy?" she asked carefully as she stepped aside from the door and looked at him.

He looked up into her eyes before taking a step inside her bedroom. "I---we, should talk," he whispered quietly.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and exhaled quietly. "I really don't want to talk to you Troy," she muttered.

"But you knew it was me outside," Troy stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why did you open the door?"

"I don't want to talk to you at all---" she paused. "But I know we have to talk. She pressed her lips together and frowned. "Sit down Troy."

He silently obeyed and walked over to her computer chair before sitting down. "Gabs, about today---"

She pulled on the strands of her hair and clumped down in her bed before staring at him. Her hands fingered her bed sheets and she looked up at him, pain written in her eyes. "What about today Troy? You were kissing her and I---" she took in a deep breath. "I don't know what I can even say to you."

"I'm really sorry Gabriella," Troy murmured. "I was stupid and---"

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Gabriella said out loud. Her gaze was solemn and she tried to maintain her composed composure.

"What do you mean why didn't I come and get you?" Troy asked and stood up from the chair. He slowly inched his way towards her and sat down on her bed. She backed away from him with uneasiness. "I didn't know what to do Gabs," he reached over to graze her arm with his fingers.

She jerked away from him and shook her head. "You were supposed to run after me Troy!" she exclaimed. "You were supposed to tell me that she kissed you and you were sorry. You were supposed to tell me that we could move on from this, and you loved me!" The intensity of her eyes was fierce, and he watched as her teeth began to chatter quietly.

"Did you really want me to do that?" Troy questioned as he moved closer to Gabriella and cornered her on her bed. She squirmed. "Do you really think that you would listen to me if I ran right after you started hurting?" he inquired.

He was breathing on her and she placed her hands on his shoulder to push him away from him. "Maybe I wouldn't have listened to you then, but I expected you to come for me Troy! You were supposed to be there! That's how it was supposed to be!"

"Supposed to be?" he questioned. "What, like some fairytale?" he snorted. "Like some movie?"

"Yes!" she shouted as ran her hand through her thick curls. "Why couldn't you follow the plot just once Troy?" She stared at him angrily and threw her hands up in the air. "Why couldn't you follow the rules just once?!"

Her gaze was enough to kill him in the inside. He knew very well what she was talking about, and she knew very well what he was going to say.

"You know as well as I do that I don't play by the rules," his blue eyes flashed and he leaned in to press his lips onto hers.

Gabriella bit her lip and quickly turned away from him before he could kiss her. "Stop it Troy! We can't keep going back to this!" she gasped. "I won't let us!"

"Won't let us what Gabs?" Troy's voice was raspy. "You won't let us make up? You don't want me to be forgiven?" he asked slowly.

"You can't just think that kissing me will make me forget everything Troy! You can't expect me to want to kiss you after you cheated on me!" she burst and her hair flew in different directions. "I can't keep on doing this to myself. I can't keep on hurting myself because of you."

Troy's breath came to a stop as her last words crushed his lungs. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "Gabs," he reached out his hand for her. She pulled away from him and he flinched. "I never meant to hurt you."

She moved underneath the covers and pulled the sheets towards her chin. "You may have not wanted to hurt me Troy, but the truth is that you did hurt me. You hurt me multiple times. It's getting harder and harder each time to stand back up."

"I can help you stand back up," he said quietly. "We can do it together. I need you so much Gabriella," he murmured. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" her hand shot up in the air. "But Troy, look at us. We're both falling apart. Our relationship is falling apart. There's nothing left that is keeping us together." She looked up at the soft glowing stars on the ceiling. "Maybe faith isn't on our side this time," she murmured.

"How can you say that?" he interrogated. "Our love is strong enough to keep us together Gabriella. I can't lose you," he struggled.

She could feel the wet hot tears about to spill from her eyes and she tried to stay strong. She didn't want to be vulnerable. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and Troy stared at Gabriella sadly.

"Let me hold you," he said with a sigh.

She shook her head. "No," she said strongly before going frail. "Troy," her voice stumbled. "Maybe it's best if we let this go," she said as she looked up into his eyes. "We can't keep holding on to a relationship that is barely here."

"Don't say that Gabs," Troy replied. "We came make this work. I believe in us."

Gabriella smiled sadly. "Maybe we were friends for so long for a reason Troy. Maybe, it was meant to be like that. We haven't even been together for long before I find out you kissed her," Gabriella shook her head. "What's next?" she trailed off sadly. "Maybe---maybe we weren't meant to be."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" he asked out of disbelief. "We fought our whole lives to get where we are today. Do you think I'm just going to let you go just like that? I love you Gabriella."

A tear fell from the corner of her eye, and she wiped it away quickly on her robe. "I love you too Troy. But maybe love just isn't enough for us. We can say these words to each other all the time, but it is not getting better Troy," she replied softly. "I'm still hurt. You're still hurt. Love can't mend my broken heart."

"We can try," he urged. "Let me love you."

She shook her head madly. Why didn't he understand what she was trying to tell him?

"We tried so many times Troy! I gave into you at first, but I've learned since then! I'm trying to resist you. I'm trying to resist us. We're only going to end up hurt."

"Trust me one more time. Third time is a charm," he mumbled. "I can't live without you. Please don't let me live without you."

"We can be friends," she offered. "We don't have to live without each other. Just friends though," she paused.

"I don't want to be just friends," he said stubbornly.

She bit her lip and her nostrils flared. "What do you think I wanted Troy?!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Do you think that I wanted you to kiss her? Did you think that I wanted you to cheat on me? Sometimes we don't always get what we want," she snapped.

Troy paused as Gabriella hastily swept the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she said as she tightened her fists. "I never used to cry."

"It's okay to cry Gabs," Troy whispered.

"No, it's not okay Troy! I never cry! I didn't cry when I first fell of my bike or when my first boyfriend broke up with me. I never cry! But then," she scowled. "I get emotionally attached to you," her voice trembled as she pointed her finger at Troy. "And I can no longer control my feelings."

"And why does this all revolve around me?" Troy questioned as he felt anger rise up within him. Here he was trying to convince Gabriella that they could work out in the end, and here she was pushing and pressing him farther away from her. "You've lived your entire life without me by your side. And when things just happened to get a little messed up, you have to blame it on me," he frowned.

"What are you talking about Troy?!" Gabriella yelled as she pushed Troy farther away from her. "What are you telling yourself?!" she screamed. "I have lived my entire life with you by my side! You may have not been my boyfriend at the time," she trembled. "But you have always been there. I need time to think this through, okay? Can you realize that? I can't be completely normal in the span of a day!"

"How much time to you need?" he rolled his eyes. "Like a second makes a difference!" Troy shouted.

"It only took a second for her lips to get suddenly attached to yours!" she replied bitterly. "Look at us Troy! This happened to fast! We got attached too fast! I just---we need to slow down!"

"It took me seventeen years of my life to realize that I can be yours!" Troy declared. "You think when I finally have you, I'm going to slow down! I've been waiting for this moment my entire life!"

"Stop being insane Troy! Look at us! We aren't ourselves! You never yell! You're never like this! And look at me! Have you ever seen me like this?! It isn't every day where I stay crawled up in my bed! My feelings or taking over and I can't handle it! My mind and heart are telling met two different things!" Gabriella rubbed her eyes and stared at Troy.

"Which one are you going to listen to?" he retorted and glared at Gabriella. "What? Is your mind telling you not to love me? Is your heart telling me that you want me? Is your heart telling me that you need me next to you?" he teased.

"Shut up!" Gabriella yelled and stood up from her bed. "I let you in here because I didn't think we would be doing this! You think I want to yell at you?!?!"

"Yes I do," Troy responded. "I think that you are just waiting to tell me how wrong I've been. You want to get it all out. You can't keep anything from me. I know you better than you know yourself."

"Will you just get out of my life Troy?!" Gabriella screeched. "Will you just quit pretending that you're that perfect guy for me?! Cause you're not!" The tears flowed freely down her face. "I hate that you think you're always freaking right! Just let go of that ego of yours and be your freaking self!!"

"You made me who I am today," Troy countered. "You must have made me into a beast. Fucking deal with it," he snapped.

Gabriella whipped around to look at him and her body began to shake wildly. "I hate you!" she yelled.

Cold icy blue met her dark burnt sienna eyes. She stared into his immense pupil and the blue surrounding it began to get deeper and deeper. She was drowning. She couldn't pull away. As much as she tried and struggled, her eyes sunk into his like sand, and she couldn't escape.

And then his lips met hers.

Together they fought. Together they struggled.

It was something all too familiar to them. It was a kiss of lust.


	33. A Bird

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the not updating guys. I'm still having writer's block, but I have these wonderful friends who gave me an idea for this chapter. No offense to my friends, they're wonderful, but their idea may have turned into the most confusing and possibly, most intellectual chapter of this story. I don't even get what I wrote…okay…maybe I do…but it makes me wonder what's in store next. Let's see where their idea took me, huh? Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 33: A Bird

* * *

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings…_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?_

_Is the life I love caving in?_

_Is the weight on your mind_

_A heavy black bird caged inside?_

_- Vanessa Hudgens Whatever Will Be_

* * *

"Tell me!" Sharpay yelled as she grabbed Gabriella's hands and shook them fiercely.

"No!" Gabriella yelled back and closed her eyes as she pushed Sharpay back and stood up.

"Tell me!" Sharpay yelled once more as she jumped up from her position to follow Gabriella.

"No!" Gabriella yelled and walked over to her desk in the corner of her bedroom and pulled out her math textbook.

"Just tell her already," Taylor groaned and crashed her head against Gabriella's pillows. "Please make her shut up," Taylor muffed into the pillow. "She's been going at it for fifteen minutes!"

Sharpay turned around to glare at Taylor before turning back to Gabriella. "Gabs, come on. Something obviously happened between you and Troy. You can't even tell your best friends about it?" Sharpay whined and watched Gabriella take out a pencil and a clean sheet of folder paper.

"I told you. Nothing happened between Troy and I," she snapped. "Will you just please shut up about this Shar? You've been going at me for four days already."

"Not four days Gabriella," Taylor replied from Gabriella's pillow. "Try, what? More than a week? Time sure does fly fast now, doesn't it?"

"I'm concerned," Sharpay said and crossed her hands on her stomach. "You haven't talk to anyone about what happened. One day you're perfectly happy with Troy, and the next I see you ignoring him. We all know something is up. Heck. The whole school knows something is up between you two."

"I'm not ignoring him," Gabriella rolled her eyes and furiously began to write out her homework problem. "I just had a lot of other things come up. And when I'm jam packed with other things, I tend not to focus on Troy. Okay?"

"What?" Sharpay snorted and snatched up Gabriella's paper. "You're jam packed with homework?"

Taylor groaned. "Will you both just grow up? Sharpay stop complaining. And Gabs, get over it. Stop hiding it is that you're hiding. We know you are obviously hiding something."

Gabriella grabbed the paper from Sharpay's hand and smacked it against her desk before turning back to look at her friends. "I don't want to talk about it, got that? I told you guys already. What's done with Troy is done with. I'm not looking towards the past, I'm looking towards the future."

"But your future is with TROOOY," Sharpay sang and looked at the glaring Gabriella. "We know you still like him."

"Stop it!" Gabriella yelled and turned around to glare at Sharpay. "Will you just shut up Shar?!" Gabriella glared.

"We all know that I'm right Gabs," Sharpay said and placed a hand on her heart. "I'm just trying to get these thought in that mind of yours. You still like him."

"Whatever Shar. You know I still might like him, but do you even realize what happened to me?" she questioned and bit her lip. "Do you even understand what it's like to be cheated on?!" she snapped.

Sharpay blinked and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah. You don't," Gabriella retorted. "If you knew how I felt, you would know that I want my space right now. I don't want Troy interrupting my life, okay?" she snapped.

Sharpay's brown eyes looked slowly up at Gabriella. "I'm sorry Gabs---I didn't think---"

"It's okay," Gabriella said and put a hand up to tell Sharpay to stop. "I'm sorry Shar," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to go all out on you. I'm just sort of tired right now. Maybe you two should leave."

The room was silent for a few moments as Sharpay and Taylor stared intently at Gabriella, and Gabriella stared intently at her math homework.

Taylor gave Sharpay a look and nodded. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow in school Gabs."

Gabriella nodded before picking up her pencil once more. "Yeah. I'll see you two tomorrow," she replied quietly.

"Don't be afraid to call us if you want to talk," Sharpay said quietly. "I'll listen. We'll both listen."

Gabriella nodded and tried to give her friends a small smile. "I'll call if I have something to say," she replied. "Um---thanks for coming over I guess."

Sharpay and Taylor nodded as they slowly grabbed their things. "Bye," the two said.

"Bye," Gabriella whispered back.

The door to her bedroom door closed and Gabriella waited patiently. She heard footsteps go down her staircase, and she listened to the door shut close. She heard the noises from her friends cars start up. Her face gazed outside the window, and she could see their cars leave her driveway and slowly make their way out through the night.

When she was sure they were gone, Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Troy," she called out. "You can come out now."

* * *

"_You made me who I am today," Troy countered. "You must have made me into a beast. Fucking deal with it," he snapped._

_Gabriella whipped around to look at him and her body began to shake wildly. "I hate you!" she yelled._

_Cold icy blue met her dark burnt sienna eyes. She stared into his immense pupil and the blue surrounding it began to get deeper and deeper. She was drowning. She couldn't pull away. As much as she tried and struggled, her eyes sunk into his like sand, and she couldn't escape._

_And then his lips met hers._

_Together they fought. Together they struggled._

_It was something all too familiar to them. It was a kiss of lust._

_That kiss of lust was something that she wasn't ready for. Lust was nothing like love. Lust felt familiar, yes, but it was nothing compared to the love she felt for Troy. But yet, lust was overpowering her. She was unprepared and didn't know what she could do. She knew it wasn't right. She struggled _against him. _She tried to fight him off; she tried to fight lust off._

_His lips were drawing her closer to him. He ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back profusely with his free hand. She began to shake as she kissed him. She did her best to pull away. She tried. She couldn't._

_Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. Was she allowing him to kiss her? Was she going to pull away from him? Did she want this as much as he did? He withdrew from her lips carefully before slowly leaning and pressing his hot breath against her ear. "I love you Gabs," he murmured._

_Her eyes snapped open when she realized what he was telling her. She cringed and pushed him away with her hands. "Troy, stop," she struggled._

_She didn't want him._

_He reached out and took his hand in her own. "Don't try to push me away," he argued. "I'm here Gabs. I'll always be here."_

_She shook her head and pulled her hand away from him. "I need to find myself Troy," she replied strongly. "I can't have you all over me. I need time to myself. I need to find myself again. I can't keep resorting back to you."_

"_Find yourself?" he questioned and grabbed her hand to pull her close towards him. "What are you talking about? You never left. You're right here. My Gabs is right here."_

"_That's just it Troy! I'm not your Gabs!" she yelled. "I am my own person Troy! I was my own person before we got together, and lately, I haven't been able to find myself! I'm constantly under your wing, and that isn't me Troy! I'm a bird meant to fly wherever I want, whenever I want. I don't need your protection!"_

_A bird with a broken wing can't fly. _

"_You have always been under my protection Gabs!" Troy replied and grabbed onto her securely with his arm. "What are you talking about?! I've been there every single step of the way. You may have thought you were alone, but you never were! I have been there to pick you up every time you fell from your nest! I've been there to care for you, to feed, you, to nurture you!"_

"_Well, maybe it's time for me to fly away Troy! Maybe it's time for me to spread my wings and let you understand that I need to be on my own right now! I'm not some fucking little vulnerable bird anymore! And it has taken me this long to realize that! I don't need you Troy!" Gabriella shouted. _

_Troy took a step back away from Gabriella in anguish. _

_Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I think it's best if you just go home Troy. I need time to think. I need time to be alone."_

_Troy shook his head sadly. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know what to say to make her say, to make her not leave him. She couldn't leave him._

"_Gabs---look---I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for ruining our relationship. I'm sorry for not following that damn plot that you set up for me, okay?" he said sadly. "But the thing is---I'm not sorry for falling in love with you. And I'm not sorry for loving you. Will you just let me be there for you? You may not need me anymore, but I need you."_

'_I need you.' The thought ran through her head and she could feel herself becoming vulnerable again. Her body began to tremble with agony. Was this what she wanted? Did she want to feel vulnerable again? Or did she want to know what it was like to be able to stand on her own? Did she want to know what it was like to feel free? _

_But he needed her._

_But she needed to be alone._

_But she was supposed to take him back. She was supposed to understand and take him back into her arms._

_She was supposed to be like that damn plot that she yelled at him to follow. Why couldn't she follow the plot?_

"_I'm supposed to take you back," Gabriella said aloud as she looked Troy in the eye. I'm supposed to forgive you for what you did wrong. I'm supposed to love you. I'm supposed to forgive you."_

_He peered up to look at her, questions written in his expression._

"_I'm supposed to be like that damn plot that you told me to follow Troy! I'm supposed to take you back after you begged for forgiveness!" Gabriella shouted. "Why can't I take you back?!?!" she yelled._

_She didn't understand why she was getting emotional over something so---trivial. She didn't understand what was making her feel this way. She was losing control over a little plot. _

_He was staring at her as if trying to comprehend a foreign language that was coming out of her mouth. The gears in his brains were working unconditionally as if trying to understand what she was talking about._

"_We have never followed __a__ plot. We have followed __our__ plot," Troy said as he swiped a hair away from her face and set it against her back. "We might have been best friends falling in love, but we were never something that could be defined Gabs," he whispered._

"_Look, I don't understand where our plot is going at the moment. I don't know where our plot is going to take us, and I don't know why we can't follow any normal cheesy Disney plot," he chuckled before turning serious. "But I'm going to trust faith. We'll be together in the end," he whispered. _

_Was that all he had to offer her? Reassuring words and a chuckle? He expected faith to take it's course and bring them back safely in each other's arms? Was that what she was going to wait for? Faith?_

"_I'll wait for you," he whispered quietly._

_And then he kissed her and grabbed her by the arms. He swung her around his big white horse and together they rode off into the sunset._

_Or maybe he had placed a hand against her cheek softly. His blue eyes may have linked with her own before he pulled away. He could have walked towards the door and tripped on that basketball on his way out. He could have possibly tripped on that cardboard box left out in the hallway too. She might have even giggled when he left._

_She was a lonely vulnerable bird trying to spread her wings and fly._

* * *

"Troy," she called out. "You can come out now."

There was a muffling sound coming from her closet and it took a while before a tall figure appeared and stepped forth onto her carpet.

"I waited for you," he said and looked into her eyes.

"I know," she replied.


	34. Laugh

Author's Note: You guys are just the most wonderful group of people ever. I love how supportive you are even though the last chapter wasn't good. You could have just said it was confusing and not my best. Laughs. This story is dragging and dragging on for me. It's hard for me write now, and I'm sorry for the really long update. I'm glad you guys have been sticking with me; I reached 1,000 reviews...woot woot. This chapter is very...different from the last? I had my other friends help me out on this one. Stupid stupid boy. Ha ha. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 33: Laugh

"_Troy," she called out. "You can come out now."_

_There was a muffling sound coming from her closet and it took a while before a tall figure appeared and stepped onto her carpet._

"_I waited for you," he said and looked into her eyes._

"_I know," she replied._

She wasn't sure how to respond to him as she looked at him standing before her. Their eyes met each other in a strong magnetic force and she dragged her eyes forcefully to pull away from him. She took a seat at her desk and tapped her fingers rhythmically on the wooden piece of furniture.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," she replied back. She looked at him and blinked. She squirmed in the chair she was sitting in.

"I was listening to you talk to _them_," Troy said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Did you forget I was in your closet?" he questioned.

'How could I forget?' she pended.

_A knock on her door sounded and before Gabriella could look up from her desk, Troy Bolton appeared in all his glory. She heard a honking sound from outside of her house and her mouth dropped open as she looked out the window. Taylor and Sharpay were here. At her house. And Troy. Was here. At her house._

_She stared at Troy and her mouth dropped open. Why was he here? She hadn't talked to him all week. She had ignored him, and all he wanted to know was get back to her._

"_I wanted to talk to y---" he started before she ran over to him and pushed herself against him as she clasped onto his mouth. She couldn't allow Sharpay and Taylor to hear him. She would be questioned for the rest of her life._

_He gasped at the sudden pressure and muffled into her mouth._

"_Shh---Troy," she hissed. "Sharpay and Taylor are coming up here. They're going to know you're here."_

"_Mmmppphh--" he struggled. "Mmmmppphh---"_

"_Quiet!" she hissed as she stared out her window. Damn. Sharpay and Taylor were no longer visible. She figured they were using the spare key located on her front porch. That only left her with a couple of minutes to find out what to do with Troy._

_She felt something moist fall on her hand and she pulled back immediately. "Eww! Troy! Did you just lick me!?!" She wiped her hand with the hem of her shirt rapidly._

"_You wouldn't let me speak," he countered. "I've been trying to talk to you this whole week."_

"_Err---" Gabriella muttered as she looked from Troy to her door. She only had a matter of seconds---minutes if she was lucky, until Sharpay and Taylor came upstairs._

_Her eyes scanned her closet door and a light bulb glowed in her mind. She jumped on Troy, and he ended up crashing to the floor._

"_OWW----mmmppph!" Troy moaned as he landed on the floor with Gabriella on top of him. Gabriella's eyes widened. Okay. She was supposed to shove Troy into the closet. Not jump him._

"_Gabs!" two distinct voices sounded from the bottom of the home's staircase. "Are you okay?!"_

_Gabriella clenched her fists together and she pushed Troy towards the closet. "Go!" she hissed._

_Troy rubbed his back before quickly crawling over to the closet._

_Gabriella gasped and pushed him in as quickly as she could; she closed the closet door shut tightly. Her eyes flickered open, and she watched her two best friends enter the room in a mad panic. "Gabs! Are you hurt?"_

"_Are you okay?!?!?"_

"_Why are you on the floor?!"_

"_Did you have a really bad cramp attack?!" Sharpay burst before clamping her mouth shut at the glare she got from Gabriella._

_Gabriella shook her head. She swore she heard a muffled laugh. It must have been Troy. Stupid stupid boy. Troy was going to get it. Damn right he was._

She gripped onto the desk tightly as she turned to look at him. She stared at him intently as if to question if he was being serious or not. "I knew you were in the closet. I was the one who shoved you inside."

He smiled cheekily at her. Was he happy that she shoved him into the closet? "I was in there for quite some time," he commented. "I mean---couldn't you have thrown me in the bathroom or something? Damn Gabs. You're closet is small."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she laughed. Her brown eyes twinkled happily.

She had laughed for the first time that day. Maybe even for the first time that week. It was a huge release to her.

And he was the one who made her laugh.

She smiled at him.

He grinned back at her. "Like I said, your closet is small," he grinned. "How much stuff can you even fit in there?" he questioned.

Gabriella shrugged, her small dimples showing on her cheeks. "I don't know," she stated. "Not all of the things in there are mine you know," she said suggestively.

Troy shook his head and placed his hand on the back of his neck. "There's so much stuff in there," Troy commented. "When you pushed me in, I think I landed on your bra. Damn Gabs. I didn't know you were a size 34---"

Before he could finish his sentence, she grabbed the unused math textbook on her desk and forcefully threw it in his direction and blushed. "Stupid stupid boy," she muttered.

He was stunned as the object hit his arm, but quickly recovered. "You know---" he continued. "That was actually sore," he said and rubbed his arm soothingly.

She bit her lip to contain her smile. "That was my intention," she cheekily grinned before blinking and looking at him more seriously. "I thought I was supposed to be mad at you," she stared at him, her lips curled upward. "I can't not be mad at you anymore. Things are not supposed to be like that."

He smiled and shook his head. He took a step closer to her. "Why can't you be happy?" he asked. "It doesn't follow your plot?" His eyes bore into her and she blinked.

She frowned at him and looked down before sighing. She turned around and looked back at her closet. "You could have at least cleaned up a little in there," she commented. "I mean most of that stuff in the closet is yours," she said as she picked up a discarded shirt on the floor and grabbed a clothes hanger.

Troy shook his head and grinned and walked over to Gabriella to help her. He reached down and grabbed the closest object to him. "Is this mine?" he laughed as he picked up the top half of Gabriella's black bikini.

She snatched her bikini from his grasp. "Shut up," she muttered before shoving his basketball jersey in his hand. "This is yours," she stated.

Troy looked down at the shirt in his hand and chuckled. "Damn. I haven't seen this in forever," he commented. "I thought I lost it."

Gabriella looked at Troy, and her tan skin appeared a soft pink.

"You stole it from me, didn't you?" he snickered as he brought the shirt to his face and took a whiff. "It smells like you," he said softly.

"And what do I smell like?" she asked, her lips pressed into a pouty grin, as she took a step closer to him.

"Perfection," he whispered.

She giggled. "Troy, how can I smell like that? That isn't even a word to describe smell. You're crazy wildc---"

He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips lightly against her. She tensed up but didn't pull away from him. His fingers trailed against her cheeks and softly caressed her. He was trying to pull her back. He was trying to pull her back into the hurt, the madness, the cheating.

She trembled and pulled away. "Troy---" she said softly. "We---we can't. It's not right."

"Why not?" he questioned and rubbed her face with his thumb. "I'm sorry. Please. I want you so badly. I need you so badly."

"This is too soon Troy," she said quietly. "I just---I want you---but I think right now, it's best if we stay friends."

"Oh," he nodded and pulled away from her. He exhaled loudly and stood up. "I understand Gabs," he uttered. "It's kind of hard for me to control myself when I'm with you."

She watched as he wiped his hands on his jeans nervously and she watched as he grabbed hold of the door as if to leave. "I think I'll be going," he disclosed. "We can talk on the phone or something," he nodded.

Her heart sped up as he took a step out of her closet. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. With her.

"Don't leave me," she stood up and grabbed him forcefully. He lost his balance and pulled Gabriella to the floor.

She fell on top of him in a loud crash and blushed. "Sorry," she bit her lip. "I just. I want us to be friends. For now. _Until_ I'm ready for something more," she stated. Her hand was pressed on his chest and she patted his chest softly. "I can't live without you Troy," she expressed.

His blue eyes flickered at her and his lips curled into a large smile. "I'm not going anywhere," he declared and engulfed her in a hug.

"Good," she said quietly and pressed her lips against his cheek.

His cheek got warm and he gripped her tightly against him. This is how he was supposed to feel. Content. Happy. Euphoric.

"Troy?" she questioned.

"Yeah?" he asked as he lay down on the carpet and looked up at her in the semi-darkness.

"Can you get your hand off of my ass?" she giggled.

He pulled back.

"Sorry."

And then she laughed.


	35. Savior

Author's Note: Holy crackers. This chapter has caused the most stir and just---wow. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever…but let me tell you…the story has been really hard to write. I got help from my SAVIOR. She wrote most of this. You put a talented writer (her)…and me…and you get…this. Tell me what you think of her writing. I think she's awesome! She is truly the best wooden ruler friend ever! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 34: Savior

* * *

_She was riding on a white horse. She took in a deep breath, and she opened her soft auburn eyes and gradually observed her environment. Her hand quivered and inched toward the milky color of the horses' mane, and she stroked the horse lightly. Her fingers caressed the warm hair and a modest smile appeared on her face._

"_I will protect you." She jerked at the voice coming from the distance and her eyes scanned the woodland for any indication of whom the voice had come from. The wind continued to blow against the trees, and she ran a hand across the horse to distract her from the smooth-sounding voice._

_Again, the voice whispered through the trees and carefully caressed her ear. She looked up to see who was watching her. She knew someone was there. Someone was watching her. But who?_

_She was influenced to follow the voice. She swung her left leg over the horse and subconsciously jumped down to the unknown, closing her eyes in the process. She could hear nothing but the voice against her ear and decided to trust the voice. She opened her eyes and a breeze surrounded her head. She felt as if the light air was whispering a secret to her. Her eyes took note of where the wind blew._

_Out in the distance, a small ray of sun illuminated a giant rock between two old Douglas fir trees. The ray was the only amount of light shining through the otherwise murky forest._

"_I will protect you."_

_She exhaled. The voice had come from the light. She could hardly see. She knew someone was there. She was determined to find that person. She brushed away the strands of hair that had gotten in the way of her view and grabbed at the ivory colored dress to pull it up. Her feet trudged on the gown as she began to walk towards the light and voice. _

"_You made me whom I am today, and for that, I will always protect you." _

_A smile appeared on her face._

_A sudden movement and noise from the horse interrupted her from her thoughts, and she turned away from the light and took a step back towards the animal. An arrangement of goose bumps formed on her olive brown skin as the wind pounded against her. Out of instinct, hugged herself and looked up at the sky._

_Dark clouds appear overhead. A heavy fog starts to engulf her. Her heart began to beat faster. She clutches the horse with her hand tightly. She searched for the light and voice, but couldn't see anything. She could feel a chill encompass her. A bell began to ring._

_Ring._

_The white horse had disappeared. She was taken back and gripped onto her gown tightly. What was happening?_

_Ring._

_The gown had fallen and she was left bare and exposed. Her knees dropped to the ground and tried to search for the missing piece of clothing. She could see nothing. She cried out. Where had the voice gone? Who was watching her?_

_Ring._

_A small drop of water saturated her head. She closed her eyes and tried to take in what the small drop of water was. Why had she suddenly been placed in a nightmare? She took a shallow breath and lifted her arms over her head and reached towards the sky._

_Unexpectedly, a flash of light appeared from the sky. Her eyes squinted up at the new light and she saw an object glint and plummet towards the ground. She captured the object and squinted in the light to recognize what the photo was. A young girl was in complete tears sitting outside the bathroom._

"_That's me," she whispered quietly._

_She was twelve, stupid and opted to stay home alone that day. Her mother had been working and she had no school that day. Scared and confused, she had called Troy's parents that day._

_Flashback:_

"_Hello?"_

"_Troy….are your parents home?" she pleaded. "I---I need to talk to them."_

"_Nope. What's wrong Gabs? Are you okay?" he interrogated. "You sound horrible."_

"_Where's your mom Troy?" she implored and bit her lip._

"_At a business meeting across town."_

_She groaned and began to cry against the phone._

"_Hey. Hey. Why are you crying? Talk to me Gabs."_

_She shook her head against the phone receiver._

"_You got to tell me what's wrong. Let me help."_

"_Nah----uh," Gabriella sniffled. "I---I---"_

"_You what Gabs?" he asserted. "Tell me please. You're freaking me out."_

"_I started Troy!" her voice squeaked loudly in the phone._

"_Huh?" he questioned._

_She bit her lip and gritted her teeth together. "My period! I started my period!"_

_There was a silence against the phone and Gabriella gasped and clutched on her stomach. "Troy---I don't feel good."_

"_Calm down Gabs---I'll be right there."_

_Before she could answer, Troy hung up the phone and ran the few blocks to her house to help her. Even though he was just as confused as she was he made the special effort to help her. He had always been there when she needed him._

_End of Flashback_

_Small tears trickled down her cheek as a small grin appeared on her face. Her thumb ran gently against the frame. A flash of light appeared again and the photo disappeared from her hands._

_Her knees grew weak and she tumbled toward the ground landing uncomfortable on the dirt. Trying to gain some composure she closed her eyes and a soft breeze surrounded her body._

"_I will protect you."_

_Fiercely, opening her eyes, she searched for the voice. Small drops of rain began to fall around her as another flash of light appeared. A small golden locket in her hands. Carefully, opening the locket she recognized an old picture of her grandparents. How she loved her grandparents. They had always believed in her and she loved them with all her heart._

_Flashback:_

_An eight-year old Gabriella walked hand in hand in the middle of both her grandparents. The three were all smiling. After a quick stop at the bank, her grandparent took her to see __The Princess Diaries__ in a local movie theater. She was excited to not only to see a movie on a big screen television, but that she saved up her money and was allowed to buy a one candy all by herself._

"_Remember sweetie, speak clearly to the man," her grandmother smiled and hugged Gabriella gently._

"_I know, grandma."_

_Proudly, the small girl walked up to the candy counter, and on her tiptoes, looked at the cashier. "Excuse me…please?"_

"_Hello, how can I help you?" the candy clerk smiled sweetly at Gabriella._

"_One sour patch….please," Gabriella grinned._

"_That will be $1.50."_

_Gabriella placed her money on the counter and smiled big. The clerk handed her .50 cents change and a box of sour patch kids. Gabrielle thanked him one last time and walked toward her grandparents. That day she felt like a "big girl." _

_Her grandmother even allowed her to use the restroom without assistance. She was a rebel that day._

_When she arrived home she was excited to call Troy and tell him what a big girl she was that day. And Troy was proud of her also. He had always been there to support her. He had helped her through the big, and through the small._

_End of Flashback_

_A flash of light appeared again and the locket disappeared. She looked up into the sky, hoping to see something hurdling down at her, but nothing did._

_She exhaled quietly and searched around for anything. The horse. The locket. The picture frame. She couldn't see anything through the dark. She was cold. She was exposed._

_Gabrielle was vulnerable and she knew it. Hard wet tears started flowing from her cheeks. Her whole body was trembling. She finally had come to the realization that she didn't know where she was. She didn't know what to do. She had no one to turn to._

_She didn't know how long she had been crying._

_It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. Within that time, another flash of light had appeared in front of her. Only this time nothing appeared in her hands, nothing fell from the sky, her appearance didn't change, and nothing was removed cause there wasn't anything left to remove. She was stripped and stark._

_She blinked twice. Maybe she had missed that change the flashing light produced. She scanned the darkness looking for a hint...something small._

"_I will always protect you."_

_Her auburn eyes flashed and she searched for the voice. Did she actually hear the voice? Or was it in her imagination?_

_Suddenly, a pair of lips---his lips, pressed against her month. She stood frozen for a second wondering if what she was feeling was real. His hands wrapped around the small of her back to bring her closer. She wrapped her arms around the familiar males body. Her lips glided across his---and she felt warm. She felt protected. She felt safe._

_His tongue carefully massaged her bottom lip requesting entrance into her mouth. She gladly approved and gasped at the sudden pressure against her body and mouth._

"_Troy---" she trembled. _

_She ran her hands against the muscles against his back as he decided to explore her body as well. His hands moved down investigating every curve of her body. Gently lowering her down to the ground, he touched the smoothness of her leg and slowly began to inch open her thighs slowly..._

"_Troy!" she gasped._

* * *

Her body flung forward and her head hit the side of her wall. Her breaths came rapidly trying to find enough air to take in. Her head sunk down and she wiped the cold sweat that had formed on her forehead. Her body was shaking.

She had dreamed about him.

She had dreamed about him again.

She tossed against her bed sheets. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? He was the only thing she could see. She wanted to touch him, to feel him, to be with him. Her body leaked with desire and she groaned as she leaned her head against the panel of her bed.

She didn't understand why she could be so obsessed about a single person. She couldn't understand the desire of wanting something she couldn't have. She ran a hand through her hair.

If he could only understand---if she could only understand she couldn't control her thoughts when she was with him. She couldn't control her feelings.

There must have been something wrong with her at that moment. She began to think back about the dream that she had. She had started off in the woods of some sort? She had been wearing a beautiful golden gown. She was happy---and warm. She had been in that perfect world she had always talked about.

Gabriella bit her lip as she thought back about what had happened. Her dream suddenly became dark. The white horse had disappeared from her grasp. She flash-backed to events where she was without Troy. He might have not been there the exact moment, but he had always been there. But when the flashbacks had disappeared, darkness had overtaken her. And she was alone. And she was cold.

She hadn't realized that the whole time she was searching for her independence...she had always had it. Troy had always been there for her when she needed him. She could do things by herself and always know that there was someone to support her.

Troy had saved her. He was that burning desire that had warmed her. He had caressed her. He had kept her close to his side. And she couldn't stop thinking about him. That desire she had for him at that moment was something that she couldn't control.

She gave her whole heart out to him, and he didn't break it.

Troy Bolton had saved her from her perfect dream and brought her back to reality.

Troy Bolton was her savior.


	36. Rendezvous 1

Author's Note: I am sorry to all my readers because I haven't updated in months. There has been a lot of...stress....in my life. My life is usually very boring, so something new was quite a surprise. So once again, I enlisted the help of my wonderful savior, and she came up with this wonderful genuine chapter for you all to read. I keep on saying she is amazing because she truly is amazing. There isn't too many chapters left in this story, definitely less than forty chapters. Always, schoolgirl 101

P.S. If you really want to throw darts at me for not updating, feel free to. I was really horrible at my updates.

* * *

Chapter 35: Rendezvous 1

* * *

_She hadn't realized that the whole time she was searching for her independence...she had always had it. Troy had always been there for her when she needed him. She could do things by herself and always know that there was someone to support her._

_Troy had saved her. He was that burning desire that had warmed her. He had caressed her. He had kept her close to his side. And she couldn't stop thinking about him. That desire she had for him at that moment was something that she couldn't control._

_She gave her whole heart out to him, and he didn't break it._

_Troy Bolton had saved her from her perfect dream and brought her back to reality._

_Troy Bolton was her savior.

* * *

_

As the wind blew softly outside the rectangular window allowing the branches to sway for side to side, Troy Bolton exhaled a quiet breathe. Bright rays of sunshine illuminated the normally dark coffee house, and Troy Bolton removed his gaze away from the sunshine. Glancing around his surroundings the other customers seem peacefully involved in there own private thoughts and means of entertainment. Across the room, a young couple in their mid-twenties were pretending to study with no luck. Her boyfriend tried inconspicuously to touch her delicate skin as she tried unsuccessfully to type on her computer. The young woman bit down her lip to contain her smile as her boyfriend romantically kissed her neck, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. A quiet moan escaped from her mouth. Disgusted by the display of infatuation, Troy turned his attention back toward outside.

Luck was apparently not on Troy's side today. Directly outside his window a elderly man probably in this mid-eighties was delicately guiding his wife on the sidewalk. His hand placed comfortably intertwined in hers, her head resting on his shoulder as he softly kissed her head and stopped for incoming traffic. The sight of the couple started him on a daydream of him and Gabrielle growing old together. The thought created a small smirk on Troy's mouth as he lazily leaned back in his chair. Troy was in heaven.

Abruptly, Troy felt a light touch on his shoulder that startled him awake and induced a sudden loss of gravity. Consequently, causing Troy to fall backwards in his chair towards the hard ground hitting his head on the flooring and painstakingly biting his tongue allowing a small wince to escape his mouth. Accepting the soft hand of the woman who instigated his pain in the first place, Troy was able to regain his balance. He promiscuously wiped the puddle of drool forming at the edge of his numb mouth that had been caused by his reverie; no one else seemed to notice Troy's little accidents. That was a good sign.

"Hi. I'm terrible sorry I scared you," the mystery waitress cheeks were blushing bright red.

"Can I offer you a free drink?"

Her voice was sweet and comforting. Troy felt it was inappropriate to nod to her questions but his head was throbbing from the ordeal. Obtaining Advil or Tylenol sounded like just the right medicine to smooth his pulsating head.

"Can I get you anything?" the tone of her voice was unsteady but caring. Nonchalantly, Troy clutched the wooden plastic chair off the ground and placed it upright.

"Um…do you happen to have any Tylenol on you?" Troy asked genuinely pleased his tongue was no longer numb. The employee stood for a few seconds with a bewildered look on her face before speedily walking toward the employee's back room.

Cautiously sitting down again, Troy grasped his cell phone to check the time and any text messages he might have received. _Darn_, he thought. N_one_! Where was Gabriella? Observing the text he received around 3am last night requesting him to be at their favorite coffee house around 10am.

_Gabs: meet 4 coffee 2moro 10, plz_

_Troy: sure_

_Gabs: thnx cul8r _

"I was able to locate some Advil for you, does that work?"

Troy's head snapped up from his phone and closed it. The same mysterious waitress was back. Her straight auburn hair was slovenly placed in a low sunken ponytail, her bangs brushed off to either side. She tentatively grasped Troy's hand permitting him to feel her soft skin on his rough wore down basketball hands as Troy placed his phone on the table. Seeing the awkwardness expression on Troy's face the woman quickly placed the small pills in his hand and the cup of water on the table next to him before starting to walk away. Conscientiously Troy grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Don't leave. I haven't had a opportunity to thank you….uh…"

"I'm Robin." She lightly smiled.

Troy nodded slowly.

"Um…well thank you, Robin," he replied.

Robin laughed a quiet chuckle, and she brushed a few strands of her hair away from her eyes before walking away toward the few customers waiting at the resister. Troy snatched the cup with water and easily swallowed the Advil as his phone started to vibrate on the table next to him.

_Gabs: be right there, stuck in traffic. thnx for waiting_


	37. Forever

Author's Note: I haven't updated, and I want to apologize for this. I'm out of school, so I really don't have any excuses to use anymore. I am planning to finish this story with every fiber of my being. I guess my only excuse is that life just comes out with the most unexpected things.

I have some important friends that mean a lot to me, and this chapter is dedicated to them. They really are the ones that keep me going. I was once told that my writing shares a part of me, and I guess this chapter is the closest one will get in getting to know me. I was also told to express my feelings, whether it is out loud, or through writing. So here this goes...a new chapter of _Like Brother and Sister_. You can throw darts if you hate this chapter; I'll understand. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 36: Forever

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Wait! Don't leave. I haven't had a opportunity to thank you….uh…"_

_"I'm Robin." She lightly smiled._

_Troy nodded slowly._

_"Um…well thank you, Robin," he replied._

_Robin laughed a quiet chuckle, and she brushed a few strands of her hair away from her eyes before walking away toward the few customers waiting at the resister. Troy snatched the cup with water and easily swallowed the Advil as his phone started to vibrate on the table next to him._

_Gabs: be right there, stuck in traffic. thnx for waiting

* * *

_

She fumbled with the sleeves of her cashmere sweater in a bad attempt to pull herself together. She, Gabriella Montez, was taking control of her life. She had asked Troy to meet her at a popular coffee house in Albuquerque and anxiously glanced out her car window to gaze at the massive traffic buildup.

"Damn traffic," Gabriella muttered to herself. She squinted at the sunshine flooding in from the windows and quickly glanced down at her phone to see if Troy had replied to her recent text. _No new messages._ Gabriella frowned. She shouldn't be expecting anything from Troy. Gabriella had hurt Troy just like she had hurt herself.

Not having Troy around her was something that she never wanted to experience again. Troy had been by her side for her whole life, as her friend, and for a small period of time, as her lover. And as Gabriella began sorting out her life without him, she realized how much she missed him and how much she needed him.

Troy, in a way, was like her air. She needed him to survive. And the days she was without him, she suffered. She knew Troy was out there. He was like air. Air was all around you, but air couldn't be felt, touched or seen. The only relief she had gotten from not seeing or touching him was relief that things could get better between them. "Stupid traffic," Gabriella repeated as she pounded her fist lightly on the top of the steering wheel. "I would never have guessed that a city like Albuquerque would have so many people living here," Gabriella frowned.

Time seemed to drag on as she waited in the disarray of cars. In a matter of minutes, Gabriella would be talking to Troy. And frankly, Gabriella was scared shitless. She mused on why her previous confidence was no longer present.

The only thing that Gabriella was sure of was that she was going to bend over backwards to make things right with Troy. It was the least she could do for him. Her intake of breath grew louder as she pulled into an empty parking space for the coffee house customers. She turned off the car engine and grabbed onto her car keys. She smoothed over her dark washed jeans and began walking over towards the entrance of the small retreat. She placed a hand on the coffee house door and pulled it open.

A small bell at the top of the door signaled her arrival, and Gabriella glanced around the coffee house for any sign of the blue-eyed boy. Gabriella's eyes landed on a college couple oblivious to the environment surrounding them, and Gabriella bit her lip as she removed her eyes from the couple. Her eyes scanned once again around the room until she spotted Troy sitting down in a secluded corner of the shop.

She walked over briskly to him, and placed her car keys down on the table in a jumble. "Sorry I'm so late," Gabriella stuttered as she pulled out her chair and sat down. She shrugged off her sweater and placed it against the back of the chair. "Traffic was terrible. I'm surprised you got here on time."

"And I thought you were Ms. Punctuality," Troy teased gently in an effort to remove the tension between them. He glanced down at the table, and a surprised expression appeared on his face. "You drove here?"

Gabriella looked at him and nodded. "Yes I did. Why? What do you think I meant when I said I was stuck in traffic?"

"I thought you were taking the bus here, and the bus was taking too long. I thought---I thought you didn't like driving."

"Are you trying to find a nice way to say I suck at driving Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked playfully.

Troy laughed, and his eyes twinkled. "You know me too well Miss Montez," he responded with a smile.

She giggled. "You figured I would run over some squirrels or something like that?" Gabriella teased.

Troy grinned cheekily. "Something like that," he repeated and laughed heartily.

Gabriella beamed at Troy and reached down towards his cup of water to take a sip.

"Gabs---don't drink---"

A foul taste appeared in Gabriella's mouth and Gabriella scrunched up her nose in disgust as she swallowed the liquid. "That was about the worst tasting water I have ever drank."

Troy scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "Well, that's not all water---" he paused.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, and an apprehensive countenance appeared on her face. "I'm going to ask this once Troy," Gabriella said calmly. "What in the hell is in that drink?!?" Gabriella sputtered.

Troy chuckled. "I had a headache, and took some Advil. I didn't take all the Advil, and I wanted to see if the pill would dissolve in some water," he responded sheepishly.

"You are very strange Troy Bolton," Gabriella smirked.

"You know you love me," Troy teased.

Gabriella grew stiff at Troy's words before easing up and smiling. "You read me so well---"

Troy beamed.

"Can I get anything for you two this morning?"

A voice interrupted their earnest conversation, and Gabriella turned her head towards the person that encroached upon them.

"Do you think I could get a hazelnut latte?" Gabriella asked genially.

The waitress nodded instantly and scribbled down Gabriella's order. "And anything else for you sir?"

Troy hesitated. "I'd like another cup of water. Thanks."

The waitress left the table without a word, and Gabriella looked at Troy curiously. "You ordered something already? Was I that late in getting here?"

Troy shook his head and frowned. "No...that waitress, Robin, came up to me and surprised the living daylights out of me. I fell out of my chair, and I asked for some Advil and water from her."

"I always knew you were the unbalanced one. But no! No one believes me!" Gabriella taunted. "Everyone believes that Mr. Basketball hotshot is all cool and suave. Wrong!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy shook his head and laughed before reaching out to grab Gabriella's hand to stroke her fingers. "I'm a god Gabriella. All of the school population worships my feet and the ground I walk on. Who would stop to believe a silly old thing like you?"

Gabriella pulled her hand from Troy and slapped him playfully. "You are really something. You know that Troy Bolton?"

Troy looked at Gabriella admiringly and opened up his mouth to speak. "I think I have finally learned the purpose of life."

"And what is the purpose of life?" Gabriella interrogated.

"To love and to be loved," Troy murmured.

"Troy---" Gabriella blinked. "I----I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong," Troy commented and placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"I hurt you," Gabriella uttered. "I pushed you away from me, and I hurt you as well as myself. I didn't realize how much you were a part of me Troy. You were always there for me when I needed you, and I don't have words to explain how much that means to me. You make me feel like there is something to live for." Gabriella took a breath before continuing. "In a good way, I became vulnerable because of you. I allowed my emotions to run freely with you. I was able to express my happiness, my sadness, and my ecstasy with you. You brought out the best qualities in me."

Troy leaned closer and was about to place a kiss on her Gabriella's forehead when a glass of water knocked against the hardwood table. "Your water and latte," Robin blushed as she slammed the drinks down forcefully and swiftly turned to tend towards the other customers.

Gabriella looked at Troy with a dazed expression on her face. "That waitress---she is quite---"

"Quite the charmer?" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded. "She reminds me a little bit like Sharpay."

"Really?" Troy asked surprised. "How so?"

"She knows the exact way to ruin a moment---"

Troy smiled and shook his head. He leaned closer to Gabriella and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm still listening," he responded intently.

"You're the only one that can get me so high up in the clouds, and also bring me down to the bottom of the sea," Gabriella vocalized thoughtfully. "And through this all, through the pain seeing you with another girl, through the suffering of not having you, and through the torture of not knowing if you loved me, it was well worth it. Because no heartache and sadness can overpower the way I feel for you Troy," she expressed. "You are my all. You are my life, my happiness, and my soul." Her mouth went dry, and she reached down to grasp her drink and take a sip. Her cheeks flushed, and she averted her gaze to the table. "I really don't know how many chessy comments you can take from me," she commented embarrassed.

"Oh but Gabriella," Troy flashed a smile at the pretty brunette. "You know how much I love cheese."

"Blue cheese is you favorite right?"

"You can read me like a book."

"I know so much about you that it's scary."

"I bet I can read what you are thinking right now."

"What am I thinking about then?"

"Me."

"Cocky much?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

His hand was interlaced tightly with hers, and she pressed her body weight into him and relaxed her head against his shoulder. "I like this," she murmured as her feet fluttered gently in the pool water. She smiled as she watched Troy remove his hand from the pool edge and dip his fingers into the cool water.

"Me too," he replied quietly.

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "What did I do to deserve to be this happy?" She opened her eyes and removed her head from his shoulder to peer at him. "Life gave me love. Life gave me you."

"I think we have lived our whole lives searching for something that was right in front of us," Troy responded. "And we didn't begin to realize how much we meant to each other until we were struck by force. I want to love you forever."

"Forever is a long time."

"Not long enough."

She shook her head and allowed a smile to grace her tiny face. "Your corniness just ruined the moment Bolton," she mocked.

"I was trying to be romantic love," Troy responded sweetly.

Gabriella laughed and pushed on his shoulder gently. "Well try harder Troy. Because I'm not falling."

"What?" Troy questioned. "Fall? You want to fall?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, and she stared at Troy, her mouth gaped. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Oh...you know me so well," he grinned.

"Troy---"

"Gabs---"

"If you push me in this water---"

"What Gabs? Push you in this water? Okay."

"No! Trr---"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as her body was pushed off the pool edge, and she landed face first into the water. The chilly water drenched the clothes she wore, and Gabriella screamed out in annoyance.

"Troy! I hate you!"

"I love you too Gabs. Forever and always."


	38. Reminisce

Author's Note: I want to finish soon. There will be a maximum of 40 chapters. For those still sticking by me and reading this, thank you. It means a great deal to me that you are still loyal with this story even though I haven't been loyal in my updating. I like this chapter, although it may strike you as random. I hope you all enjoy it. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 37: Reminisce

"Did you ever get the idea that we moved things too fast?"

The question was straightforward and blunt and caused Troy to meet Gabriella's gaze in incredulity. "I don't know what you mean by that," Troy spoke with a sense of question in his voice.

"We moved things way too fast Troy. First we were best friends, and then suddenly, practically out of nowhere, we confess our love for each other. And again out of nowhere, we break things off only to find ourselves making up in a blink of an eye. Have you ever stopped to think about how quickly everything happened between us?"

"I find that dwelling in the past is not always the best route to go. When you think back on the moments that have already happened, you regret all the unpleasant decisions you made, and you never focus on any of the fond memories that also happened in the past. I prefer not to think, but to reminisce."

"Reminiscing to me seems to be the same as thinking," Gabriella murmured.

"Not quite. I find reminiscing to be remembering about the good things from the past. You don't focus on any bad that happened earlier. You Gabriella are thinking, not reminiscing."

"Are you saying that thinking about the past is a bad thing to do?" Gabriella retorted in disbelief. "Thinking about the past enables me to be sure I won't make the same mistake in the future."

"I'm not saying that thinking about the past is bad, it is just not always right. The way you are thinking about our relationship, you are only noticing the bad things that happened between us. Your logic is making you think that we were both being irrational teenagers that would fight just to have something to fight about, and that we were teenagers that would make up just because our hormones were high."

Gabriella glared at Troy. "I wasn't thinking like that. I was just curious to know if you thought we were moving too fast. We were struck with a rollercoaster of emotions, most of those emotions causing us to react on impulse to our feelings."

Troy's eyes softened at Gabriella's glare, and he moved his arm that was clutched against her waist to stroke the side of her cheek softly. "Gabs, I didn't mean to get you upset over this."

"I'm not upset," Gabriella huffed. "You are just being unreasonable, and you aren't listening to me."

"Of course I am listening to you," Troy retaliated. 'To answer your question, no. I don't think we moved too fast. I don't think we did anything too fast."

Her pupils dilated and she looked at him dubiously. "And what makes you think that we haven't moved things too fast?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Gabriella, I don't mean to make this sound harsh, but you have the tendency to compare us to the past and towards others."

"What do you mean I compare us?" Gabriella interrogated.

Troy sighed and shifted in the hammock that engulfed him and Gabriella. He positioned his hands back on Gabriella's waist and pulled her closer towards him. "I think it's just human instinct to compare oneself against others and against past judgments. You make our relationship sound like it needs to be defined. We're the classic best friends in love case, but we're really not. You have the impulse to classify us into a category where we should be taking things slowly and where we should be making sure each step of the way is going smoothly between us. Everything about our relationship is so new and foreign."

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed in displeasure, but she nodded instantly at Troy to continue his statement.

"My impulse wants me to do whatever the hell I want to you," Troy stuttered hoping Gabriella wouldn't slap him for his comment. "I feel that I missed out being with you for so long, that I'm trying to find every chance I can get to be with you. I don't think we're moving too fast, because everything seems right. It feels right to hold you, to kiss you, to love you, to be with you."

"What about all the fighting that has gone on between us? You think that we can just make up like we just did, and everything will go back to normal? We were fighting, and I suddenly get this revelation about how stupid I was reacting towards things, and you forgive me instantly. Why? You can't be that forgiving," Gabriella pointed out.

"You must think we're strong enough to be able to forgive each other without having to yell and throw things at each other. We have been best friends long enough to know that we don't feed each other a bunch of crap, and we do tell each other the honest truth. And honestly, I didn't want to fight over something that didn't need to be fought over. We were both confused about our feelings, and we both needed to time to think things through. When we had enough time to think, we talked. And we forgave."

"Why would you forgive me for the way I treated you? I doubted your love and trust, and I thought you were taking away my strength and the confidence I had in myself. You have every right to hate me and not speak with me," Gabriella replied her voice quavering. "You shouldn't take me back after all the mean things I said to you."

"You, Gabriella Montez, shouldn't be taking me back. You shouldn't have been doubting my love for you in the first place; you doubted me, and that makes me not good enough to be yours."

"Troy," Gabriella responded as she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. "Of course you are good enough for me. You're better than I could possibly imagine. I just don't understand how you could be with a silly stupid girl like me. I was questioning someone that couldn't be more perfect than he already was."

"I am nowhere near perfect. And you are nowhere near being a silly stupid girl. We're both humans, and we make mistakes. We keep on questioning us. We question that we're not good enough for the other, and we question whether or not we make a good couple. We want to feel that we are right for each other, and that is why you are comparing us to others, and why I compare us to my past relationships. We're looking to be accepted so we can feel confident about ourselves, and we are looking to see that what we have is real."

"We shouldn't be comparing ourselves to anything or anyone," Gabriella whispered under her breath. "All we need to know is that we love each other, and we are happy with each other. That is all that counts, right?"

"Right," Troy responded eagerly as he ran his arm soothingly against Gabriella. "In order to make this work, we have to be willing to make this work and not worry about how other perceive us."

"When did you become so smart?" Gabriella inquired as she looked at Troy in amazement.

"I was always smart," Troy said smugly. "You just weren't intelligent enough to notice."

"Jerk," Gabriella replied as she stuck out her tongue.

"You know you love me Gabriella. Don't deny it."

"And you know that you are a jerk. So don't deny that either."

"I have the sudden urge to do whatever the hell I want with you," Troy said abruptly.

Gabriella looked at Troy and giggled loudly.

Her laughter muffled when Troy pressed his lips down on her in a fierce kiss.

And everything appeared at just the right speed.

* * *

"I want to wake up like this every day of my life," Troy commented as his head rested against Gabriella's headboard in pure ecstasy.

"You want to wake up next to me every day?" Gabriella responded as a smile played on her lips.

Troy opened his eyes to look at the brunette and he shook his head in response. "Although waking up with you by my side sound great Gabs, I'm talking about waking up to these delicious brownies. Boy, your mom can cook," Troy said gleefully as he placed the chocolate goodness into the confines of his mouth.

Gabriella shook her head and slapped Troy's arm. "I let you stay the night here in my room, and the only thing you're grateful for is the batch of brownies my mom made last night? You're being a little rude Mr. Bolton."

"You know how much I love you," Troy's eyes twinkled. "But Gabriella, have you tried these things? Delicious! I don't care if it's six in the morning. I want to wake up to this heaven every day."

"Your love for me is being replaced by a batch of homemade brownies!" Gabriella giggled as she reached over to snatch the dessert from Troy's hands. "I can't believe you woke up early just to grab these leftovers."

"Hey," Troy retorted as he jumped closer to Gabriella to grab the brownie. "I was still eating that."

"You shouldn't be eating dessert in the morning Troy."

Troy shook his head and leaned his forehead against Gabriella. His lips connected with Gabriella briefly. "You make a great dessert in the morning too. Can I taste you?" he whispered.

Gabriella batted her eyelashes and pushed Troy playfully. "You're such a flirt. Don't think your cheesy lines are going to work on me. I know better than that."

Troy grinned as he wrapped his hands around Gabriella. His mouth pressed closer to Gabriella's hands, and he grabbed the abandoned brownie with his teeth and placed a gentle kiss on Gabriella's fingers.

"I can't believe you just did that Troy!" Gabriella laughed.

"You let your guard down sweetie. I couldn't help but attack."

"I think I'm going to have to put you under house arrest. I need to keep an eye on Mr. Brownie Stealer."

"From what I recall, you stole the brownie from me in the first place."

"It wasn't your brownie to begin with if I can remember correctly," Gabriella replied with a smirk.

"I don't think it was your brownie either Gabs. You shouldn't be bossing me around over something that isn't even in your control," Troy smiled knowingly.

"We're in my house. I think it is important that we follow my rules," Gabriella stated with confidence.

"And what rules do you possibly have?"

"I only have one rule."

"And that rule is?"

"I take precedence over brownies."

"That seems fair enough."

"How so?" Gabriella questioned.

"In my book, you take precedence over everything."

"I take precedence even over breathing?" Gabriella inquired.

"Without you, I wouldn't be able to breathe."

"Quit it with the cheese Troy," Gabriella smiled as her cheeks flushed.

"I was being serious," Troy replied and ran his hands up and down Gabriella's sides. "You are completely and fully aware that I love you, right?"

"Right," Gabriella whispered quietly. "If it means anything, I love you too."

"It means the world to me," Troy said sincerely.

"I think for us, love is all we need."


	39. Live Laugh Love

Author's Note: I haven't updated in forever. I'm very sorry about that. So in response to my disloyalty to update the story, I have decided to end the story with the epilogue following this chapter. As you can see, I updated both chapters to complete the story and stop the waiting. It's unfortunate how I have treated this story and you reviewers. I'm sorry this story had to end on a low note. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 38: Live Laugh Love

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hurry up Gabs!" a voice moaned from behind the door.

Gabriella frowned and gave herself another look in the mirror. "In a minute," she mumbled.

The scene was all too familiar. She stood tall with her feet planted on the cold slabs of marble, and she glared at the image in the mirror that was determined to spite her. She scowled as she looked at the soft curves descending from her waist to her hips and pinched the skin on her upper arm. She shook her head and frowned in dissatisfaction.

"What's taking you so long? I told Sharpay we were right down the street!"

She found herself instinctively yelling at the wooden door to shut up; she was almost done. She questioned for a moment if her words had been too harsh, but she laughed and rolled her eyes. What was she thinking? She couldn't hurt the feelings of an inanimate object.

Her eyes diverted away from the door and settled once again towards the mirror. She wished she had stayed out in the sun more often. Her normally golden skin appeared pale in the fluorescent light.

"Gabriella! If you don't come out in ten seconds, I'm going to knock this door down!"

She groaned at the incessant pounding on her door. The continual tapping was driving her mad.

Just as she was about to put an end to the vexatious noise, the door swung open and a tall figure stepped inside. "The door was unlocked! Why didn't you tell me it was unlocked?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to peer at herself in the mirror. "You never asked," she nonchalantly responded.

He smirked, clearly amused at her response, and allowed his eyes to settle on her disgruntled face. "Looking in the mirror again? I never really thought of you as the vain type."

Her hand spun to meet his gaze, and she glared. "Vain?" the word spilled from her mouth. "Me? Vain? I find that hard to believe coming from the boy with the perfectly arranged hair twenty-four seven."

His eyes sparkled playfully and he laughed. "I've told you time and time again that I don't do anything to my hair. I can't help if it naturally glows and appears as smooth as _silk_."

"And you call me vain," Gabriella teased.

Troy laughed and reached towards Gabriella to wrap his hands around her waist. "So what's wrong with your bikini this time?''

"I look like a fatty," Gabriella complained. "And I'm so pale. I look like a ghost."

"Are you blind?" Troy asked curiously as he tucked a lone strand behind Gabriella's ear. "Because I have no idea what you are talking about."

Gabriella shoved Troy's shoulder lightly. "You first accuse me of being vain, and then you accuse me of being blind. You're so rude Troy."

"I'm looking out for your best interests," Troy retaliated effortlessly. "I wouldn't want you to live your life in vanity, and I wouldn't want you to be in ignorance of your _amazing_ appearance."

"You don't need to suck up to me Troy. I already like you enough," she laughed. "But oh how the tables have turned. I remember not to long ago you accusing me of having all this flab on my hips," Gabriella stated as she pinched her bronzed skin.

"I'm not sucking up to you," Troy defended and smiled. "I just don't want you to forget how beautiful you are."

"You're so cheesy Troy."

"I can't help it. Whatever I think comes automatically out of my mouth when I'm with you," Troy laughed. "I don't have a 'cheese' filter."

"Cheese filter?" Gabriella questioned with an entertained expression on her face.

"Yeah. Cheese filter."

Her eyes twinkled brightly, and she tilted closer to Troy to place a kiss on his lips. "I think I could buy you a cheese filter for Christmas if you want."

"A platinum or silver filter?" Troy raised his eyebrows intrigued.

"Well, what do you prefer?" she interrogated lightly.

"I think you know me well enough to know what I want by now."

Gabriella stared intensely into Troy's eyes before carefully nodding. "You're right," she inclined. "You asked me a trick question. You don't want platinum or silver. You don't even want a cheese filter. You want jelly-"

Troy snorted. "Really? Jell-"

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" Gabriella laughed. "You want jelly. Pink jelly to be exact."

"What brand of pink jelly are you going to buy me?"

She put her hands on her hips firmly and stood on the tips of her toes as she looked at her boyfriend in the eye. "The good kind," she accentuated.

Troy shook his head and laughed loudly. "I love you," he stated earnestly.

"I love you too," Gabriella replied and rested her head in the crook of Troy's neck.

Troy pulled Gabriella in closer and ran his fingers lightly through her brown curls. "You are absolutely amazing. I don't even know how I could be so lucky as to have you."

Gabriella opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the ringtone that was playing on her phone. She blinked and turned away from Troy to grab her phone that was sitting on her bathroom counter. "I think the caller ID is coming from a private line," Gabriella murmured to Troy before pressing the call button and holding the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Gabriella Anne Montez! Where the hell are you?" a voice screeched loudly into the phone. "Troy called me twenty minutes ago to say you guys were just down the street!"

Gabriella cringed and pulled the phone away from her ear. She feebly handed the phone over to Troy. "It's for you," she said gently.

"I swear-" Sharpay glared at Gabriella and Troy as she pointed a finger at the two of them. "I call Troy up to see what time he can get to my pool party, and I find out he's picking you up and heading there because you two are dating again! I had no knowledge of this fiasco!"

Gabriella frowned. "I meant to tell you Shar but-"

"I'm not done just yet!" Sharpay retorted. "So I pretend I'm cool with all this. So I'm like, 'Okay Troy, when are you and Gabriella getting to my house?' And Troy boy...you say we're right down the street. We'll be there in five."

"Sharpay-" Troy cut in.

"So I...being my usual and generous self proclaim, "That's fine Troy. I'll see you and Gabs in five.' I'm patient. I'm accommodating. I'm willing to stay cool for those who like to come _fashionably _late. But thirty five minutes late? You two have got to be kidding me! And I really don't want another excuse about you two having _trouble_ finding parking!"

"Sharpay, I'm sorry. It's my fault. We didn't leave the house yet when you called," Troy responded in an attempt to throw ice into a smoldering fire.

"So you lied to me?" Sharpay bellowed exasperated. "You're lucky I invite you two to these affairs. Not everyone gets invited you know," Sharpay huffed.

"But we're your best friends Shar. We get invited to every little Wildcat get together you make," Gabriella replied.

"You better watch your tone there _best _friend," Sharpay warned. "Because according to my book, best friends tell each other _everything_."

Gabriella frowned.

"She's just a little cranky," a low voice announced as he entered the main hallway. Chad Danforth shook the wet water from his hair wildly and glanced in Sharpay's direction. "Troy man-I thought you learned by now not to get mountain lions mad. They're aggressive creatures."

Sharpay looked at Chad gloweringly. "I can't believe I let this dog in. Don't get the floor wet Danforth," she gritted with her teeth. "It was just waxed and polished yesterday," she explained. "But no one asked for your opinion. Which is wrong by the way. I am not cranky. Sharpay Evans does not get cranky."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. That's like saying I don't have great hair," Chad snorted.

Gabriella put a hand over her mouth to sustain her laughter and peered at Chad cheerfully. She watched as Sharpay's tan face began to turn redder, and Gabriella kept the smug look off her face as she saw Sharpay's eyes smolder in frustration.

"Chad, don't mess with Sharpay. You know how she can be at times," Troy said smoothly to Chad.

"How I can be at times?" Sharpay shrieked irately. "What is that supposed to mean? Gabriella Montez, keep you boyfriend in line!" Sharpay replied angrily as she pointed a finger at Troy.

"Oh...I bet Gabriella here can keep Troy in line," Chad laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at Gabriella. "Give him the punishment he deserves," Chad chuckled. "Hmm...I don't know though. He might like it," Chad murmured quietly.

Gabriella gasped as she walked over to Chad and slapped Chad in the shoulder. "You know what?" Gabriella asked, her cheeks a beautiful shade of scarlet. "I'm thirsty. Very thirsty. I'll be back," Gabriella called over her shoulder as her feet sped up towards Sharpay's kitchen.

Troy looked at his girlfriend and laughed as he gazed at her disappearing figure.

"I can see why you're so thirsty!" Chad called out towards Gabriella. "I heard finding parking can be quite exhausting!"

Two shrilling voices intensified inside of the large mansion.

"Shut up Chad!"


	40. Epilogue

Epilogue

His soft lips, mixed in with the sweet taste of a fresh Coca Cola, settled themselves onto her inviting lips. She smiled into the kiss, and allowed the warm sensation to engulf her body. He traced his tongue playfully on her lips, and she opened her mouth to allow him more open access.

"Will you guys get a room or something? I know you two have been together for six months, but I'm still not used to the whole Troyella love fest," Chad shuddered as he watched his two best friends go at each other. "You guys look at each other—and we can all see that you're undressing each other with your eyes."

Gabriella pulled away from Troy to glare at Chad. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Chad's right," Sharpay piped up as she filed one of her glossy pink fingernails. "You two suck each other's faces off all the time. At first I used to think it was kind of cute. You know me—always believing that your relationship was written in the stars. But now it's getting pretty—how do I say this nicely? Revolting?"

"How is that even said nicely Sharpay? And we do not suck off each other's faces," Troy defended. "I'd call it more of a getting to know each other better."

"You're not helping Troy," Gabriella said moodily and pushed Troy lightly on the shoulder.

"Sorry," he whispered and winked at Gabriella. Troy shifted in his seat and looked back at Chad. "I can't help the feelings I get with Gabs," Troy grinned. "And Danforth, I'm considerate of your feelings. If there were a room available, Gabs and I would definitely have gotten out of your hair by now."

There was another shove to Troy's shoulder as Gabriella gave Troy a dirty look. "Keep your voice down Troy," Gabriella hissed. "We are at school you know."

"Mmmhmm. Like being at school makes any difference. You two instantly say any kinky love statements that you can think of, and your public displays of affection certainly aren't the innocent G-rated Disney movie," Sharpay laughed.

Troy shrugged. "What can you expect? We're high school seniors in love," he said cheesily as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Gabriella's ear.

Chad laughed loudly. "That sounded a lot like what a guy that was whipped by his girlfriend would say. Oh wait—" Chad snickered. "I can't even believe you've been with that bimbo for six months Gabs. Has it really been that long?"

"Of course. We've been together since—"

"March 17th."

"March 18th."

Taylor Mckessie raised her eyebrows as she looked at Gabriella and Troy.

"Gabriella—honey, you must be mistaken. We got together on the 18th."

"No Troy. We got together on the 17th. Don't you remember? You came over to my house late at night when it was pouring. I swear there was a thunderstorm there too. I could see the flashes of lightning."

"I got to your house early in the morning on the 18th Gabs, don't you remember? You were sleeping and I knocked over your second potted plant," Troy argued. "Babe, how could you forget that?"

Zeke and Chad looked at each other with amused looks on their faces.

"Gabs, I thought you told me that you and Troy got together mid-morning at that coffee shop that you liked," Taylor said.

"No-that was the second time that Troy and Gabriella got together. They're talking about the first time they got together. Which was on the 17th," Sharpay replied for Gabriella.

Gabriella beamed and looked at Troy. "See, I was right. We got together on the 17th. Not the 18th. "

"No way Gabs. Sharpay only said the 17th because you probably told her that. Clearly you have been lying and giving the wrong information to her. I think I would know the time I drove over to your house to say that I loved you," Troy stated firmly.

Kelsi let out a soft sigh as she looked at the bickering couple. "You guys are just too good to be true," she smiled.

"What day do you guys celebrate your anniversary if you both can't agree on the date you two got together?" Chad asked.

"Well," Troy laughed as he looked at Gabriella. "We sort of have a week long anniversary. We kind of like to celebrate the good times and not have them end for a while."

_His tan arms wrapped around her bare waist as he pulled her closer to his body. He loved the feeling of his body against her own, and he watched as she sighed in contentment, pressing her mouth to his neck in a seductive manner. _

"_I love you," she whispered as she placed hot kisses on the expanse of his neck._

_He groaned quietly and hugged her waist tighter. "I love you too…so much that I think we're going to be here for a while. Maybe the whole weekend? And the whole week if I'm lucky?_

_Her angelic laughter filled the room. "I'm up for it if you are wildcat."_

"You mean to tell me that you two spend a whole week basking in the bliss of your relationship? Or more so—just admiring each other's bodies?" Sharpay asked in disbelief. "Wow, you two are more provocative than I thought you were."

Gabriella opened her mouth to retort, but decided against it, ignoring Sharpay. "We just like the idea of spending time with each other. I don't see anything wrong with that," she shrugged and took a sip of Troy's can of coke.

"That's mine," Troy asserted as he looked at Gabriella. "You're going to get the can all strawberry lip-glossed up."

"Oh please Bolton. Like you don't already have Gabriella's lip gloss all over you or your stuff," Chad laughed.

Troy scratched the back of his neck playfully and laughed. "I guess you're right man."

Gabriella giggled. "Funny Chad. But really," she commented as she looked up at Troy. "It's nice looking back at our relationship now that all these memories are coming back. We were really naïve and impulsive; don't you think?"

Troy laughed. "And what might you be referring to Ms. Montez? Me climbing your trees in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

"You did know that getting struck by lighting when climbing a tree is five times more dangerous than walking outside normally when there is lightning, right?" Gabriella questioned.

"I've heard you say that to me on more than one occasion. Even though I know that 60% of facts and statistics are made up on the spot," Troy said lightheartedly. "I suppose that was a little naïve of me, but what do you think about the time I had you backed up into the hood of my car?"

_She stood frozen, her feet planted on the pavement, his warms lips pressed against her chattered ones. She trembled and shook debating whether or not to pull away from him or bring him closer. He moved his hands to cup both sides of her face and he pushed her back against the rear of his car._

_His lips slammed against hers, and she gasped. He grabbed her hands and placed them down forcefully on the car. His own hands fell on top of hers, and he pinned her down on top of him._

_He pushed his lips against hers, and she was shocked by the sensations tingling from her lips. She couldn't pull away from him now. She wouldn't be able too._

Gabriella blushed at Troy. "I'd say that was a little more on the impulsive side. But it was a good kind of impulsive I think."

"Dude, do I even want to know?" Chad asked as he made a sour face. "No, forget it. I don't want to know man."

"We mustn't forget the multiple uses of cusses and profanities at each other," Troy reminded Gabriella.

_"You don't control me."_

_He grabbed onto her hand and squeezed onto it tightly. "Damn right I do," Troy said. "My hands were on the wheel of that damn car the first time you were driving it," he pointed. _

_"Leave me alone Troy!" she barked._

_"I'm not going to fu*king leave you! I hang out with you; I befriend you! And when things get fu*ked up in my life, I am not going to ignore you!"_

_"You already hurt me Troy! You hurt me when you chose her!" Gabriella screamed tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I love you Troy! Why can't you see that?"_

_"Gabs, this isn't some fu*king movie! We don't get a happy ending!" Troy slammed his hand down onto his car._

_"I knew it!" she groaned and jumped off of his car. "I just-I didn't want to get hurt. But when you pulled away from me the first time, I was already hurt. So-I was like-what the fu*k? Might as well admit to you everything. But now, it turns out that I'm not hurting anymore. I'm dying!" she screamed. "I can't even begin to explain how much this fu*king hurts and how much-"_

Gabriella shook her head in disappointment. "That was both naïve and impulsive of us. It hasn't always been the best, but it worked out in the end. And I'm really glad about that," she said simply and leaned gently against Troy's shoulder.

He smiled as he began to draw circles on the base of her arm. "I'm really happy that we decided to give this a shot. Us being together and everything, I hoped that we would be able to do the best with what we had. Our friendship has gotten us so far, it's great that we decided it was time to take a new step," he squeezed her shoulder.

"It's also great that we decided that it wasn't because of our friendship that made us love each other. It was because we were comfortable with each other, never needing a friendship to fully base our relationship with each other," she murmured.

She leaned up and pressed her lips gently against his. "I guess we're not so much like brother and sister after all."

"It's like they're always in their own world," Taylor whispered quietly. "It's like they forget they're in a lunchroom surrounded with a thousand other students, and they only see each other."

"It's kind of admiring, don't you think though?" Kelsi replied. "That they're strong with each other and they don't care what anyone else thinks."

"I agree," Sharpay nodded as she watched as Troy and Gabriella locked lips more forcefully with each other. "Gabs was never the one to let anyone determine her strength. That goes the same for Troy. They're perfect for each other."

"East High's Golden Couple."

"Troyella."


End file.
